Demon of the Six Powers
by Prime Steak
Summary: A Young Ninja finds a scroll that gives him six techniques. He meets a Demon afterward, and trains harder than everyone else. But how will people react to this change in him? Crossover, A.U. Fem!Sasuke. NOTE: Chapters 1-4 may be a bit sucky. Narusasu or Naruharem, time will tell. OC.
1. Prologue

It was a sunny day. On an island, 2 Pirate Crews walked and walked to the end. Many have stood in their way, and have been defeated. The two Captains looked at each other. "So, who's going to take the One Piece?" One asked to the other. He had a dark red sleeved cape. He had brown sandals and blue jeans, folded up to look like shorts. He had an open red button-down shirt, revealing an X-Shaped burn scar and abs.

He also had a scar under his left eye, and a Straw Hat. "You take it, Luffy. I have other things to do in this sea. Like stopping the Civil War between the Marines." The other replied, looking at him. Luffy smiled. "Generous as always. But I never expected you to be like this. Shishishishishi!" He laughed.

The Captain's Quartermaster looked at him. "Well, what should we do after the war?" The Quartermaster inquired, expecting a good answer. The Captain chuckled. "Well, I guess we'll have to return. Shame, really, but we have a lot of business to take care of there. Then maybe we'll leave and be at sea again." The Captain answered, surprising his crew.

The Surgeon of his crew clenched her teeth. "But how can we go back!? They banished you, and all of us! You think they'll welcome us with open arms?" She yelled, trying to change her Captain's mind. "Don't be like that. Without us, they'd die. And as much as I hate them, I can't let our home die. You remember what Itachi said to us, right?" He pointed out.

The Captain's First Mate looked down. "Don't remind me... I hate remembering him die, even if it was for us." She said, bangs covering her eyes. The Captain looked at her and responded with, "Your Brother sacrificed himself so we could all prosper and become stronger. Don't be ashamed, be proud that you have such a good brother."

She looked at her Captain. She took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I guess you're right. I guess after shutting down the war, we should go back, and return. But I have a dream of my own, and so do all of us. Remember that..." Her voice drifted off to utter her Captain's blessed and Cursed name. And it was...

"Naruto."


	2. A1C1: Enter Chūnin Exams!

Note: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. All credit goes to Eiichiro Oda, and Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!

"Hmph.": Human Speech.

'Hmmm…': Human Thoughts.

"Rankyaku! (Storm Leg)": Jutsu/Technqiue that is actually being used.

" **Kit…" Demon Speech. Bold letters go for Demon Thoughts, as well.**

K.I stands for "Killing Intent."

* * *

Story Arc: Accursed Snake

In the first Arc, between the Chūnin Exams, we find out that Orochimaru has been slithering in Fire Country, and is plotting to destroy Konoha.

When Hiruzen finds out, he takes it upon himself to kill Orochimaru. But it is not just Orochimaru that he needs to kill...

* * *

In a country, four Ninja including their sensei were looking at the Treasure Trove the Famous Criminal Gatō owned, whom they beat.

One of them was a young, blonde boy who wanted to become the highest rank in his Village: Hokage. But then, in the Treasure Trove, that boy found a scroll containing the most deadly and forgetten Martial Art: Rokushiki. (Six Styles)

He took the scroll, and cherished it. He trained rapidly with it, and his eyes opened. The truth of everything came to him, and he never forgave… and he never forgot. (That genius line goes to J.R.R Tolkien)

(1 week later…)

That boy was Naruto Uzumaki. He was walking to one of the most famous and annual events in the Elemental Nations: The Chūnin Exams.

They were to select the strongest of Ninja to earn the rank of Chūnin, a Journeyman Ninja.

The young boy was wearing a much more different outfit from his previous Orange Jumpsuit that screamed 'KILL ME! I'M RIGHT HERE, JUST DO IT. PLEASE.'.

He was wearing a black jacket with the Kanji for six on the back. He had no shirt underneath and his jacket was unzipped, showing his godly, shining, chiseled 8-pack. (Because Six ain't enough when it comes to abs) He put his Leaf Headband on his left arm, as well.

His spiky hair had grown to his shoulders, and helped darken the part where his eyes were. Speaking of his eyes, they were no longer the Sky-Blue spheres of happiness and cheerfulness he had before.

They were now icy orbs of Darkness, capable of striking indescribable fear into the hearts of the Greatest Warriors. You're probably asking how he got these features, especially the hair. Well, ever heard of Hair Jutsu? Yeah, thought so. (It's not _exactly_ Hair Jutsu, but you'll find out) But, if you don't, I'll explain it in a few words. Hair Jutsu is the art of controlling and manipulating one's hair with Chakra. They can pretty much do anything with their hair once mastered.

He also wore black pants and black sandals. All black.

And he was 5'4 tall. Still a little short, hehe!

He walked forward and saw his teammates. If you don't know what they look like… Look it up. Oh, you want me to describe? Fine. (Grumble, Grumble) Anyways, one was a dark-haired boy with Onyx-Black Eyes and a blue shirt and black shorts.

The other was a Pink-Haired Girl with a red Dress and Green eyes.

Naruto approached them and said, "Sakura, Sasuke, glad to see you're all here." He smiled.

"Who are you, and how do you know our names?" Sasuke questioned, with a Kunai out, eyes narrowed.

Naruto frowned at this. "How many blonde people with whiskers do you know?"

A realization hit Sakura and Sasuke. "NARUTO?" Naruto grinned. "That's me!" Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, and then at Naruto.

"You've… changed." Sasuke pointed out, looking at him from head to toe. Meanwhile, Sakura was staring at Naruto's muscles, especially his Abs.

'Wow… those are-wait, no! You still love Sasuke!' She thought, trying to fight back the thoughts about Naruto. Yeah, he doesn't look like he's 13 at all...

Naruto then walked forward and signaled his shocked teammates to follow him. (His voice is definitely different. I guess it's either Sadao Maō or Hanzō Urushihara, both from _The Devil's a Part Timer!_. Or Ichigo Kurosaki's voice, but a bit younger. Yeah, you decide, I guess.)

Anyways, they walked to find a Bun-Haired girl banging on the door crying, "Let us in!" Repeatedly.

"Forget it. You don't deserve to pass." A voice could be heard from the other side spoke.

Naruto whispered something to his teammates, and they passed through the door like Ninjas. Wait a second...

They kept on walking until...

"Hey you! With the attitude!" Team 7 turned around to see a boy with big eyebrows in a green Jumpsuit.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said with an eyebrow up. "I have heard of you, Sasuke Uchiha. I wish to fight you to test your power!" The Boy responded, settling into a stance.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked. "I am Konoha's Green Beast, Rock Lee!" He answered, teeth shining. He then looked at Sakura. "Oh, Sakura, may you marry me? I'll protect you for the rest of your life!" He proposed.

Sakura made a blank face. "No way." She replied, weirded out. Rock Lee immediately went to the wall, sulking.

Naruto felt sorry for him. 'Sorry about that, man.' He then kept on going, signaling for his Teammates to come.

They kept walking until… "Oh Sasuke-Kun! How I've missed you!"

They turned around to see a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes, hugging Sasuke. "Hands off my man, Ino-pig!"

"Oh, Forehead. Ugly as always." Ino sneered. "You guys are here too? Mendokusai." A Dark Pineapple-haired boy walked up.

"Yeah, we're all in these exams." A Brown-Haired boy with slit pupils said, grinning. "Hey Sakura, Sasuke, where's Naruto?" A chubby boy with chips asked.

At mention of Naruto, Ino immediately jumped off Sasuke and went right next to Naruto, who looked at her. "Hey cutie! I'm Yamanaka Ino!" She introduced herself, even though he already knew her.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, before snickering and trying to keep themselves from laughing.

Everyone was confused at this. Sasuke snickering? "What's so funny?" Ino asked. "Ino, as ridiculous as it sounds… that's Naruto." Sasuke answered. "WHAT!" The rest of the Rookie 9 shouted in shock.

Ino looked at Sasuke, then Naruto. She then asked, "Forehead, you still love Sasuke?" "Yes…" Sakura responded.

"Good, 'cause I'm taking Naruto now. He looks so much tastier now…" She stared lustfully into Naruto's eyes, who didn't break a sweat, but still blushed.

"Would you quiet down? You're attracting quite a lot of attention…" Everyone turned around to see a silver-haired boy with glasses.

"And who might you be?" Naruto asked. "Kabuto Yakushi. And you're putting other people into quite a rage…." He drifted off, pointing at the Ame-nin. They were directing K.I. at the Rookie 9.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes pulsed. Instantly, he made everyone faint. There were only a few remaining.

'How the hell did he do that?' Everyone thought, frightened. 3 Suna-nin were looking at the blonde with interest. 'Maybe he can prove my existence…' One of them thought, intrigued. 'The heck are they staring at me for... it was just K.I...' Naruto thought.

"Is this your second time taking the exams?" Naruto asked. "Heh-heh… actually my seventh." Kabuto chuckled in embarrassment. "You must suck." Kiba snickered.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I don't think someone who sucks can survive these exams six times, Kiba."

"Anyways, I just happen to have Nin-Info cards that I can use thanks to the many times I've been here." Kabuto said, pulling out some cards.

Sasuke looked intrigued. "Do you have Subaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki?" Kabuto looked at his cards.

"No fun, you know their names. Anyways, (Rock Lee and Gaara's information are same as Canon) finally, Naruto Uzumaki. Teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Has gone on 24 D-rank missions, 1 B-rank mission, and 1 A-rank mission. Has mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) and is a Novice at the Rokushiki martial art."

Kabuto explained. Naruto's eyes widened at this. "Not even the Hokage knows about the Rokushiki. How do you know about it, let alone me using it?" Naruto questioned, exerting K.I. Kabuto was sweating bullets.

"Naruto, leave him alone. He has experience, right? Anyways, how many Villages are participating?" Sakura asked.

"All of them. In fact, there's a new village called Otogakure in Rice Country. They're pretty small, though."

Some Oto-nin overheard this. A bandaged one said, "You hear that? They called us small. Let's show them what Oto got!"

But before the Oto-nin could attack, Three Narutos held Kunai to their throats. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, holding the Kunai, ready to slit.

Then, a man with multiple scars appeared in a puff of smoke. "SETTLE DOWN, MAGGOTS!"

"Ahem. I am Ibiki Morino, proctor of the first exam. And for those who don't know me… your worst nightmare."

"Anyways, this exam has a lot of rules and guidelines, so LISTEN UP!"

"Rule Number one: This exam has fifty questions total. If you don't get at least 70% done by the end, you fail. Every question that is answered right counts as a point. Also, every question in this test is start to finish leads on to the next, which means that you can't answer the second question without the first, third without second, fourth without third, and so on."

Ibiki stated. Naruto groaned. 'I hate these tests…' He thought.

"Rule Number two: If you are caught cheating, you automatically fail. We have sentries from different Villages watching everywhere here, and if you cheat, you lose." (Cue the Russian Troll guy singing)

This caused a complete outburst among the Genin. Or most of them. "Silence! Anyways, your papers will be passed out now. Good luck. And when you're done, take your paper to one of the sentries. They will escort you to the second exam." Ibiki then sat in his seat, and started drinking Sake.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke and Sakura, who were both clueless about this. These questions were too hard!

'We don't even know anything about these questions… it's like we can't answer th- that's it!' Naruto thought, a realization hitting him.

Naruto whispered something to his teammates. They nodded in response. They then went to a sentry that had black sunglasses and was from Suna. "We're done." And without any sign of surprise, the sentry said, "Follow me."

He then walked to a wall with a portal in it. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went in. They found a big room with Ibiki in it, sleeping. Another team came in.

"So, you guys wrote nothing too, eh?" Naruto asked. They were Kumo-nin. One was a blonde girl with peach skin and a Tantō. The next was a dark skinned boy with short, spiky white hair and a katana.

The last was a dark-skinned, red-haired girl with a katana as well. "Yeah, we found out the trick. They tried to make us panic, but it was a trick to get us writing." The blonde responded.

Suddenly, more teams came in. Ibiki suddenly woke up. He pulled out a stack of papers and looked at them.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you little maggots wrote nothing at all… not a damn scribble!" He then paused and said, "Well, to all of you here…" He exerted a bit of Killing Intent.

"YOU PASS!" He bellowed, standing up. He then laughed his ass off to the faces of all the Genin. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Kiba yelled.

" **Good call, kit."** A demonic voice complemented in Naruto's mind.

"Yep! The point of the exam was to find out that there was no exam! The questions you got were too hard for Genin, and an experienced Chūnin would have trouble with those questions. You had keep your cool and analyze the situation. If you panicked, you would fail. Now the Second Exam proctor will come here in a bit." **SMASH!**

The windows smashed apart. Everyone saw a woman with black, violet-tinted hair and light brown pupil-less eyes. She wore a Tan Overcoat with a purple Underneath was a fitted mesh bodysuit covered her from neck to thighs.

"All right, brats! Follow me! WOO!"

Everyone gave the woman weird looks. Who the hell was she? Why did she break through the window?

"Just on time, Anko." Ibiki said to the woman. "Yeah. It seems like you've left too many brats, Ibiki. Anyways, brats, I'm Anko Mitarashi. And for those who don't have a damn clue about anything…

I'm your _real_ worst nightmare." She said with a psychotic Grin. 'Oh man, forgot to wear my brown pants!' Most people were thinking.

* * *

Rokushiki Techniques:

Soru (Shave) allows someone to disappear by kicking the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. Requires extreme leg strength, great hand-to-eye coordination, and training.

Shigan (Finger Gun) allows someone to pierce the human body with their finger like a pistol. Requires extreme leg, hip, and arm strength and training.

Tekkai (Iron Mass) allows someone to harden their body to the level of steel. Requires extreme body strength, willpower, and training.

Kami-e (Paper Art) allows someone to move and float like paper. Mostly used for dodging. Requires great eye coordination, training, and body strength.

Rankyaku (Storm Leg) allows someone to send a slicing wave made out of wind from their leg by kicking very fast. Requires extreme lower body strength and training.

Geppo (Moon Step) allows someone to kick the air and float. Requires extreme lower body strength and training.

Rokuōgan (Six King Gun) allows someone to send a very, VERY powerful concentrated shockwave from their fists. If user has not completely mastered all forms of Rokushiki, then the technique will backfire and the user will be subjected to extreme recoil.


	3. A1C2: Showoff

Note: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. All credit goes to Eiichiro Oda and Masashi Kishimoto. This is a fan-made story. Also note that my small paragraphs are to make it easier to read, I am NOT rushing. I'm looking at you, Dad.

"Hmph.": Human Speech.

'Hmmm…': Human Thoughts.

"Rankyaku! (Storm Leg)": Jutsu/Technique that is actually being used.

 **"** **Kit…": Demon Speech. Bold letters also go for Demon Thoughts.**

* * *

Arc 1: Damned Snake, Chapter 2

* * *

"I'm your _real_ worst nightmare." She psychotically grinned, making some sweat. Her gaze was threatening, saying 'I'm gonna take your balls off.' And speaking of testicles, they are the source of embarrassment for most people right now.

Naruto lightly smiled. "Well, if it isn't the Crazy Psychotic Snake Lady, Anko Mitarashi. Great Torturer and leader of the 'No Perverts' Club. If she finds you peeking in women's bathhouses, your balls will be ripped off, or worse. And when I say that, I mean it."

He explained, eating some pocky. "Well, looks like my Gaki's been researching, eh?" Anko replied, chuckling. They then walked to each other and stared at each other face-to-face, in the center of all the Genin.

They kept on staring until… **WHACK!** They smashed their heads against each other, and they acted like it was nothing!

"Hahahaha! Looks like my Favorite Gaki's here! Never knew you would be in these exams, Naruto." Naruto smiled and said, "I go against all expectations. It's what I do." Naruto pointed out.

"That is true. So, how's your Rokushiki doing?" Anko asked. "If you haven't noticed, Anko, we have a Chūnin Exams Second Stage being run by you…" Naruto deadpanned, sweatdropping.

"Oh! Right…" Anko scurried back and bellowed, "Anyways, meet me at Training Ground 44 in an hour. And if you're late, you fail! End of story." Anko then ran out of the window, smashing the wall it was in.

'Oh dear…' Ibiki and Naruto thought.

(45 Hours Later, in the Uchiha Compound…)

In the Uchiha Compound, a Young Girl was about to head to Training Ground 44. 'I'm not sure if I can hide it anymore… If I want to be with Naruto!' She thought, running.

(An Hour Later, at Training Ground 44…)

Naruto found Sasuke walking towards Training Ground 44. It was just them, too. Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Ya know, Sasuke, I feel a vibe coming from you. It feels… female."

Sasuke was sweating bullets. He would know! "Meh, I must be losing my marbles…" He protested that thought.

Sasuke sighed in his mind. It wasn't time for everyone to know… yet.

Naruto then found Sakura waiting for them, and other teams. "Thank Kami you're here! Phew!" Sakura sighed in relief.

Then, Anko appeared in a swirl of leaves. "All right Gakis, settle down! This beautiful place where me and that Blonde Gaki there live! It's called the Shi no Mori (Forest of Death), and lives up to its name!"

Naruto pumped his fist in the hair and yelled, "Yeah! My home away from home!" Causing most to look at him like he turned into a giant giraffe that worked for the Government.

(Meanwhile, in Heaven...)

A square-nosed man sneezed. "You okay, Kaku?" A man with a Pigeon beside him asked. "Its fine, I just feel like someone's talking about me." He responded, throwing a tissue away.

(Back to our story…)

"Anyways, you'll be surviving here for 5 days! You use those days to survive and get to a tower. Before you can go to the tower, you need two scrolls. The Heaven Scroll, and an Earth Scroll. There are multiple ways to get Scrolls, so don't worry about that."

Chōji paled. "What will we do about food?" He asked miserably. "Oh don't worry. There are plenty of cute animals like Tigers, Wolves, Lions, and all the like." Naruto's eyes darkened.

"How about Snakes?" Naruto questioned with a very serious tone. Anko looked at him and assured, "There are no Snakes in this Forest. Why the hell would you ask about that, anyways?" She had an arched eyebrow.

"You, of all people, would damn well know about pedophiles and snakes. But carry on, don't mind me."

A realization hit Anko. He was talking about _him!_ "Anyways, you can also cook up some other teams. Feel free to massacre all you want, just don't kill your teammates. You _are_ being monitored."

The gate then opened. All the Teams rushed in quickly. The Second Stage had begun.

(1 Minute Later)

"So, how to we get scrolls?" Sakura asked for ideas. "How 'bout we toss a coin when we see a team? Heads, they live. Tails, they die. Either way, we take their scroll." Naruto suggested.

"That's the most stupid idea I've ever heard! How about you, Sasuke-kun?" She questioned. "We go with the Coin Toss. I need to test my strength. This… is the perfect opportunity."

Naruto looked at him with surprise. 'Never knew he'd agree with me…' Naruto thought. **"Guess he** ** _does_** **have a brain."** Kyūbi said in his mind, a bit surprised.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving! Follow me, I sense a team." Naruto said cheerfully.

Naruto then jumped into the trees, with Sakura and Sasuke following.

(3 Minutes Later)

Naruto then halted with Sasuke and Sakura. They found a Kumo-Team with a scroll. It looked as if they just found it, too. They immediately caught sight of Team 7.

The team had a blonde, peach-skinned girl with a serious look on her face. She had a Tantō at her side, too.

There also was a dark-skinned, white haired boy with a Katana, and a dark-skinned, red haired girl with a Katana.

"What do we have here? A Team of Kumo Swordsmen. Truly a good-looking bunch. By your looks, you don't seem like the type to give us your scroll, which I can respect. Sakura, Sasuke, I know how to win this. I'll use my Rankyaku (Storm Leg) to make them go where I want. The rest is up to you, got it?"

(Play One Piece OST: The Eleven Supernova)

The two nodded. Naruto then swung his leg faster than the blink of an eye. "Rankyaku! (Storm Leg)" He then sent a sharp, compressed air blade at the Kumo team, much to everyone's shock.

The Kumo team jumped over the attack in unison. The attack sliced multiple trees in half, making them fall where the Kumo-nin where. Then, one of them sliced the tree in logs, landing on the ground.

Naruto smirked. "Not bad. However, I'm not as fragile as a log. It'll take a lot more than that to beat me! Soru (Shave)!" He then disappeared from sight, and appeared behind the boy.

'He's fast!' The Kumo-nin thought. He then sliced Naruto, only for him to slice thin air. "Looking for me?" A voice questioned above them.

He looked above him to find Naruto in the air, floating. Sasuke and Sakura had their mouths open.

'How… the fuck?!' They thought, shocked as hell. "Rankyaku: Hakurai (Storm Leg: White Thunder)!" He then shot a bigger, white air blade from both legs.

The Kumo team dodged. The attack sliced the entire area in half, too. "My turn! Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)!" Sasuke then shot a Giant Fireball out of his mouth.

The White-Haired boy then recited hand seals. "Tatsu, Tora, Usagi! Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Wild Water Waves)!"

He then shot a concentrated blast of water, quenching the Fireball. After the smoke cleared out, the Red-Haired girl shouted, "Alright, who the hell are you!"

(End OST)

"Why should we tell you? All we need is your scroll. If you have one." The White-Haired boy said with an arched eyebrow,

"Uh, actually, we have two scrolls." The Red-Haired girl went crazy after he said that. "Damnit Omoi! Why the hell'd you let that slip! Now they know!" The Girl kept on shaking the boy, whose name was Omoi.

These Three were Team Samui. The Blonde Girl was Samui, Red-Haired was Karui, and White-Haired was Omoi.

"Oh, two scrolls? Perhaps we can save ourselves trouble by having at least one of those scrolls? Also, I can tell if it's a fake or not, and if it is… we'll kill you." Naruto finished with a red glint in his eyes. His terrifying glance startled the Kumo Team.

But Karui's stubbornness stood tall. "Like we'd give you anything! Our scroll is ours, you got that!"

Samui then calmly ordered, "Karui, don't let your stubbornness interfere. The Blonde kid is probably enough to beat all of us if he tried his hardest, so- KARUI, NO!" She yelled at Karui, who was running towards Naruto at Mid-Chūnin speed.

She then slashed at Naruto, who simply blocked her sword with his leg. His face remained calm, eyes staring into Karui's soul. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to beat me…"

Her eyes widened. 'How powerful is this guy…?' She thought, sweating. Naruto then, with his leg, pushed her sword away out of her hands, landing right before her team's feet.

 **"** **Nice use of Haki, kit. You're getting better."** Kyūbi complemented in his mind, smirking. Naruto then put his leg down. "You're no good without your sword, are you? Whatever. Jūgon (Stern Beast)!"

He then punched her in the stomach, too fast to see. Her wind got knocked out of her instantly. "Naruto, stop!" Sakura cried. "Her loss." Naruto replied coldly.

Naruto then kicked her into the trees, causing her to wake up and pick up her sword again.

"Alright! Have second thoughts now?" Naruto questioned, expecting an answer. "Perhaps it's for the best. Here, perhaps we'll meet again." Omoi said, tossing a Heaven Scroll to Naruto, who caught it.

"Sasuke, Sakura, let's go." Naruto signaled. Before they went, he said, "I hope you're a lot stronger than what I saw." Before jumping away into the trees.

"What the hell was that?!" Karui shouted angrily, looking at her teammates.

(With Team 10, 1 day later)

"Damn! We can't find anyone weaker than us!" Ino yelled, annoyed. "The only ones that would be weaker than us would be Naruto's team, but he just changed his outfit and became more badass." Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

"Well, we should still go and see if we can defeat them." Chouji said, eating the last of his Chips.

"Okay! Let's go, then!" Ino agreed, jumping into the trees with her teammates.

(With Team 8)

"Hey, how about we go to Naruto's team? I bet they have a scroll we can snatch!" Kiba suggested. "Hm. I guess it would be a good opportunity to see Naruto's newfound strength… I agree."

Hinata twiddled her fingers. 'Naruto-kun's gotten a lot stronger… and tastier… wait! No! Why I am I thinking that!' "Ano… I guess I would like to see Naruto-kun… he looks a LOT tastier… *slurp* wait! Nonono! I mean… It would be… n-nice to s-see h-h- oh, let's just go."

She blushed at her instincts. Kiba grinned. "Well, feeling lustful, are we?" Hinata sighed. "Alright, let's go…" Hinata said, embarrassed.

(With Team 7)

"Well, well… I sense the rest of the Rookie 9 coming this way. What a surprise." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke looked confused. "What do you mean by you 'sense' them?" He asked. "It's my Haki. You see, it's a special power I have that only few people can use." "Forget I asked." Sasuke replied with a sweatdrop.

"Eh. Anyways, might as well kick some ass!" Naruto yelled, fist in the air. He then withdrew it and stroked his chin. "According to my senses… they should be… over there!" He pointed to two areas in the trees, where the two other Rookie 9 teams were.

"Oh, shit! He found us! Whelp, plan B!" Kiba yelled, rushing at Naruto at Mid-Chūnin speed. "Hmph. Rankyaku (Storm Leg)!" He then sent a compressed air blade at Kiba, slicing across his chest and sending his chest.

"Soru (Shave)!" Naruto yelled, disappearing and reappearing behind Kiba. 'What the hell?' Everyone except Sakura and Sasuke thought.

Naruto then kicked Kiba again to Sasuke, who kicked him up in the air. Sakura kept it going. Poor Kiba. "Darn! Ow! You ass-ow! I am going to-Owie! Kill-Fuck! Damnit! OW!"

Everyone who was watching sweatdropped. 'Well, damn…' Kiba kept on being used as a Pinball until Naruto kicked him up into the air and appeared right above him, leg cocked up.

"Rankyaku: Hakurai (Storm Leg: White Thunder)!" He then kicked Kiba down with two legs, slicing him again.

He went down to the ground in an instant, causing a big impact cloud. "Never underestimate Team 7, chumps!" Naruto said with a smirk.

Team 8 and 10 were sweating. 'Damn! They're powerful…' Shikamaru thought, trembling that they might do the same attack to him.

Naruto then looked at Sasuke and ordered, "Sasuke! Use your Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke nodded and went through hand seals.

They then both attacked and recited the names in unison. "Rankyaku: Gaichō (Storm Leg: Victorious Bird)! / Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)!"

Then, Naruto kicked, but made a much bigger attack, which was shaped like a bird. Sasuke, on the other hand, shot a Giant Fireball out of his mouth.

The attacks fused, to make the "Rankyaku: Hōō (Storm Leg: Phoenix)!" As Naruto called it, grinning.

The attack was a giant bird on fire, heading towards Team 8 and Team 10. The Attack cleaved through every single tree, and set them on fire. And it might've went a little too far…

(Meanwhile, with the Sand Siblings…)

The attack went through the trees above the Sand Siblings. Gaara instantly perked up and stared into the direction it came from.

"Mother wants Uzumaki's blood!" Gaara's loud cry went through the forest. 'Shit…' Temari and Kankuro thought, sweating bullets.

* * *

Whelp, that's a wrap for Chapter 2! Hope you stay tuned for more stories! Also, if you want to watch One Piece subbed and dubbed for free, go to (Just search Watchop). But for even more content, go to FUNimation and the Official Website. Goodbye… for now! Yohohoho!


	4. A1C3: Surprise, Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or One Piece. All credit goes to Eiichiro Oda and Masashi Kishimoto. Also, the Rokushiki is part of One Piece and made by Eiichiro Oda as well. The following product is fan-made and for entertainment purposes. Keep that in mind.

Please enjoy this Fanfic!

"Yo!": Human Speech.

'Hmm...': Human Thoughts.

"Rankyaku: Raimei (Storm Leg: Rising Thunder)!": Jutsu/ Technique that is actually being used.

 **"Kit..." Demon Speech. Bold letters also go with Demon Thoughts, as well.**

Last time on One for All, All for Justice, Team 7 combined their attacks to make a new combo. But the attack went further than people expected, and now the fearsome Sand Siblings have found out.

How will Naruto deal with an agitated Gaara? Death by Sand Burial, or Victory by Rokushiki mastery?

-Find out now! Chapter 3: Team free for all!-

* * *

Arc 1: Damned Snake, Chapter 3

* * *

"Temari, Kankuro, let's go. I sense power. I feel… extreme power!" Gaara yelled, rising his arms and sand going crazy. Temari and Kankuro were sweating bullets.

If their brother wanted to kill, there was no stopping him.

(With the Rookie 9)

"Damn… how can we fight them?" Shikamaru asked, shocked at the power Team 7 showed. The area was on fire. The forest was in a blaze. The heat was overwhelming for everyone. The rest of the Rookie 9 wanted to run, but couldn't.

They were… trapped.

(Unknown Place)

"Woah… Kakashi, your Dead-Last isn't exactly a Dead-Last. How the hell'd you train him?" Asuma asked, eating some popcorn.

Turns out there were Cameras in the Shi no Mori, and the Jōnin and ANBU were watching. Ibiki and Anko were there too, which put a little uneasiness into them.

"Well, Naruto is full of suprises…though this is an exaggeration." Kakashi replied, reading his perverted smut book.

(Back with the Rookie 9)

Naruto then clapped his hands together and shouted, "Sakura! Sasuke! Get down right now!" Then, a large twister of water surrounded Naruto, who yelled, "Suiton: Suishōha (Water Style: Water Shockwave)!"

Then, the water spun faster, and faster. Suddenly, the water instantly spread, creating a giant wave made of water, going in all directions. The Wave quenched the flames, and toppled every tree everywhere. It also swept up Team 8 and Team 10.

When the attack cleared up, a red-haired boy with a gourd on his back came from the ashes. "Well done, Uzumaki. You will satisfy me…" He said, showing a bit of excitement in his tone.

"It's you. I never expected you would want to fight me. But perhaps I am powerful to you… Gaara." Naruto said with a very serious look on his face.

Temari was concentrating on Naruto's shiny abs. 'Is he trying to show that much skin? What's the point of wearing it if he's going to… Ugh! Am I really thinking about his muscles?' She tried to shake off the urge to squeal at his abs.

"Hmph. So be it. Sakura, Sasuke, stay back." Sakura and Sasuke were worn out. 'Damnit! He's going too far…' Both of them thought, annoyed.

"Let's go, redhead! Rankyaku (Storm Leg)!" He then sent a compressed Air blade at Gaara, who blocked it with his sand. The attack almost cut through, though, much to his shock.

"Don't hold back, Uzumaki… MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!"

(Play One Piece OST: Karakuri Defense System)

"Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken)!" Multiple Shuriken made out of sand came out of Gaara's Wall of Sand, headed toward Naruto.

Naruto, on the other hand, did a handstand. "Oh, Shuriken? Sounds fun to me! Rankyaku Shuriken (Storm Leg Shuriken)!"

Naruto kicked multiple times like a bicycle wheel, and multiple Shuriken made of air came out, which sliced through the Sand Shuriken.

'He's fast!' Gaara thought, making a wall of Sand. The Shuriken made multiple light dents in the wall, surprisingly.

Naruto took a moment to look at the area. All the trees fell, and there was a lot of smoke and steam. 'This is no place for a fight… or it is.' He thought, eyes narrowed.

"It looks like I'm gonna have to take a different approach!" Naruto said, smiling lightly. "Kamisori (Razor)!" He then went in a Zig-Zag motion, unseen. He appeared behind Gaara, who couldn't react in time.

"Jūgon (Stern Beast)!" He then punched Gaara in the back, sending him up. Kankuro and Temari's eyes widened.

'Gaara's getting beaten?' They thought in shock, sweating. "Kamisori (Razor)!" Naruto then went in a 3D Zig-Zag motion again, appearing behind Gaara.

'Too fast!' Gaara thought, worried. "Rankyaku: Raimei (Storm Leg: Rising Thunder)!" He then kicked Gaara down with a kick using the back of his right leg, bringing Gaara down to the ground in an instant.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled in worry. Gaara got up and brushed his clothes off and laughs. "Hahahahaha! Uzumaki, you have satisfied me- Hey! How are you floating like that?"

He asked. Everyone there looked up to see a Naruto standing in the air. "It's my Geppo (Moon Step) Technique. It allows me to walk, run, and jump in the air." He explained, sheepishly grinning.

"Hm. You can go now. Temari, Kankuro, let's go." Gaara ordered, signaling for them to follow. 'He's not bad… not bad at all…' Temari and Kankuro thought, walking away.

"Are you DONE YET?!" Sasuke shouted, bonking Naruto in the head. "Yes, I am. Let's find a place to sleep, it's getting dark." Naruto suggested, yawning. "Sounds good to me. Sakura!" Sasuke called.

Sakura came out of the rubble and yelled, "WE BETTER DAMN GO TO A PLACE TO REST! I FEEL LIKE CRAP!"

"Whelp, I don't feel like being killed so… off we go!" Naruto said, grinning.

(1 day later…)

"*Yawn* that was a good sleep… Might as well get some food while they're resting." Naruto said to himself, yawning.

Naruto then walked away from the camp, but not too far. And he ended up finding a giant, sleeping tiger. Naruto smirked. 'Oh yeah… this is gonna be a good one…' He then jumped up to the Tiger and yelled, "Wakey, Wakey! Rankyaku (Storm Leg)!"

He then kicked the Tiger right in the face, sending it back and slicing its face. When it got up, it looked angry as hell, exerting Killing Intent. It was nothing to Naruto, though.

"Bring it on! Rankyaku: Korō (Storm Leg: Lone Wolf)!" He then shot a wolf-shaped projectile, bouncing in the air and going fast at the Tiger. When it hit, the attack knocked it even further and carved a big dent on its body.

Naruto then jumped right in front of it and yelled, "Time to finish you off! Jusshigan (Ten Finger Guns)!"

Then, Naruto put his hands together and shoved them at the Tiger faster than a bullet from a pistol. The attack pierced through the Tiger's skin. Not only did he carve a hole, he also knocked it back greatly.

 **"** **Getting better, Kit. Still, you shouldn't rely on your Rankyaku (Storm Leg) all the time, you know."** The Kyūbi reminded in his mind. (No pun intended) 'Yeah, I know, but Rankyaku (Storm Leg) is so reliable!' Naruto thought.

Naruto then walked over to the beast, and started preparing a meal.

(2 Hours Later…)

Naruto went back to the camp to find Sasuke and Sakura sleeping. He went close to Sasuke and started resting some more.

But before he could sleep, he noticed something on Sasuke's chest. 'How'd he get that?' Naruto thought, confused. **"Yeah, he didn't really fight yesterday. Those look like bumps, too. They look like… OH SNAP!"** Kyūbi shouted in his mind, a realization hitting him right in the head like an arrow through butter.

'What is it, Kurama?' Naruto mentally asked. Kurama remained silent. His mouth was open. Naruto didn't understand. Why would Kyūbi be so shocked?

Naruto decided to check it out. He got a closer look at Sasuke's chest. A realization hit Naruto. And he couldn't help but yell out, "SASUKE'S A GIRL!?"

Both of them woke up to the human alarm clock Naruto's voice was. "What! What! What happened?" Sakura asked, looking around. "What do you mean 'Sasuke's a girl'?" Sasuke asked, covering her chest. "You have boobs." Naruto answered, pointing at her chest.

"N-No I don't…" Sasuke blushed.

"You're better off revealing it, Sasuke. Just show us." Naruto suggested. Sakura, on the other hand, was trying to deny it harder than a rock that does crossfit.

Sasuke sighed, and ripped his shirt, just enough to show his… surprisingly big assets. In a bra, of course. "WOAH! Where'd ya hide those things, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Long story." Sasuke sighed, embarrassed.

"So you mean to tell me… that ALL MY LIFE…. I'VE BEEN STALKING A GIRL!?" Sakura yelled, making the other's ears almost bleed. (When you realize you're a lesbian)

Sakura sat in the corner, sulking. Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped. "Now, saying 'Long Story' isn't gonna cut it, Sasuke-chan. We need an explanation. RIGHT. NOW. 'Kay?"

Naruto said, cheerfully. "You called me 'Chan'. Are you already in love?" Sasuke asked, slyly.

"M-M-Maybe, maybe not! Dunno…" Naruto blushed, making the most horrible poker face in history.

"Heh. I can't be fooled easily, buster." Sasuke smirked. "W-Well? You got a problem?" Naruto stuttered, trying to protest against the truth.

"Whatever. Anyways, we might as well get some foo-" "I have some right here." Naruto interrupted, pointing at the fire.

'Oh. Right…' Sasuke thought. She took a chunk and asked, "Where'd you get this?" She took a bite. 'Delicous…' She thought, in love. With the food, of course.

"Oh, it's giant Tiger Meat." Naruto answered. Sasuke looked at the meat. "Did you skin it?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, I'll go get it." Naruto then disappeared and came back to the camp, running with a giant striped blanket.

"Here! This should keep us warm in times of cold." Naruto said, putting the blanket on everyone, making them even warmer. (It was big)

"So… how are we gonna get another scroll?" Sasuke asked, open for suggestions. "We just keep on looking. I can sense scrolls and people, so don't worry about it." Naruto said, chomping on his meat.

Sasuke and Sakura raised an eyebrow. "And how do you 'sense' everything?" Sasuke asked, arms crossed.

"Secret." Naruto grinned. "Meh, whatever. We should go searching now, so we can get to the tower as quick as we can." Sasuke said, getting up. "I agree. Sakura, let's go." Naruto replied, stretching.

They then walked off to find a scroll… leaving the poor blanket behind.

(20 minutes later)

"Alright, we should be near now." Naruto said, walking. Sakura and Sasuke followed for the past minutes. Both wanted that scroll, and fast.

"Hey… anyone else hear that noise?" Naruto said, looking in the trees. They then heard a hissing noise, and slithering. "Ku." A snake-like voice could be heard. "I know where you are, bastard."

Naruto said, looking around. "Kukukuku… can you back that up, Naruto-kun?" It asked. "Hm. Looks like I'll have to bust out the big guns." Naruto said, tensing his legs.

Naruto's legs shined once, and hardened. Then, a whirlwind surrounded Naruto. "Fūton Rankyaku: Ō Senpū (Wind Style Storm Leg: Great Hurricane)!"

Then, Naruto stood on one arm, and spun. Then, he spun faster, and faster. A Twister started to form around Naruto, spinning very quickly.

"Sakura! Get down!" Sasuke shouted, pulling Sakura with her to the ground. Then, Time Slowed. Naruto finally released his attack.

Then, Circular Air Blades went everywhere, slicing everything in reach. A great shockwave of wind was released. It almost blew every tree out of their roots, and the leaves… I feel sorry for them.

Anyways, it was like a real hurricane. Kyūbi smirked. Naruto had been working on this technique, and he finally got it after training for many months. How? You will find out soon... Once the attack ended, the area was ruined. Though, it was actually organized, in a way.

The trees that fell were on top of each other, and it made multiple vines right where Naruto wanted them. This attack wasn't meant to blow everyone away, it was meant to prepare the battlefield.

'So that was why… I'm not sure if that was necessary, but still a good tactic!' Sasuke thought, surprised.

Suddenly, a Kusa-Genin came out. She had a snake-like attire, and had a grin that screamed "I'm a Pedo.". (RUN, KIDS, RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)

"Well, you want a scroll, huh?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes. "Hmm… Kukuku… I came… to give a gift to Sasuke-kun." She responded, licking her lips. Naruto's eyes darkened. "Why you… you perverted pedo bastard… Sasuke… IS A GIRL!"

Her jaw dropped. "EHHH?" Behind Naruto was a darkened image of the Kyūbi in all his glory. "And I'll be damned… IF YOU TRY TO TAKE MY SASUKE-SWAN! Isshōgai (One Lifetime)…"

Naruto's arms instantly were coated with dark armor. Blue, glowing, trailing marks covered it, and wind and sand circled around it. Shit was about to go down...

Naruto then appeared right in front of the Kusa-Genin and yelled, "SEIKEN (TRUE PUNCH)!"

This time, a dark, roaring image of a Tanuki with glowing yellow eyes appeared behind Naruto. His fist reached the Kusa-Genin, unseen, and sent her flying. But unfortunately, she turned into mud.

'A clone…' Naruto thought. "Kukukuku… wasted punch, Naruto-kun." He turned around to see the Kusa-Genin there, standing on a tree, licking her lips.

"Stop calling me 'Kun' already, you pedophile! Soru (Shave)!" Naruto instantly disappeared from his spot and appeared behind the Kusa-Genin.

"Shigan (Finger Gun)!" Naruto then stabbed the Kusa-Genin three times with his finger, and kicked her in the air.

But, he landed on one of the trees, clutching her wounds. 'Ugh! The Kyūbi kid's better than I thought…' She thought, holding up the Tora seal. "Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"

Sasuke smirked at this. "Mi, Tatsu, Usagi, Tora! Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Jutsu)!" Sasuke recited, blowing a large amount of fire at the Kusa-Genin.

The Wind complemented the Fire, making it even larger. The Wind Jutsu backfired, and the Kusa-Genin was about to get OWNED. "And a bonus! Rankyaku Shuriken (Storm Leg Shuriken)!"

Naruto then did a bicycle kick, shooting air shuriken from his legs. Instantly, they went in the fire, which not only burned the Kusa-Genin, but sliced her into mincemeat.

Made of mud, anyways. "Another one…" Naruto said, looking around. "There you are…" Naruto said, eyes narrowed.

The Kusa-Genin was on a giant snake, arms crossed. "Kukukuku… not bad… but not good enough. Sen'ei Tajashu (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" Instantly, multiple snakes emerged from her arm, slithering through the air, heading toward Naruto.

When they got closer, their top fangs grew larger and the tips glowed purple. "Dokuga (Venomous Fangs)!" The Kusa-Genin shouted, smirking. Suddenly, the snakes went faster. But…

"Rankyaku: Ran (Storm Leg: Riot)!" Naruto stuck to a nearby tree with his hands, and sent multiple small air blades from his legs at the Snakes.

Each one of them got sliced into shreds, much to the Kusa-Genin's disbelief. 'What the?! Impossible! He sliced them into shreds! But how!' The Kusa-Genin thought in total shock.

She snapped out of her shock when Naruto appeared in front of her in a flash and yelled, "It's my win! Jusshigan (Ten Finger Guns)!" His hands went together, all fingers ready to hit at the same time.

He then jabbed, too fast to counter or evade. The Kusa-Genin's skin was dented and stabbed severely. And Naruto kept on going, contrary to what she wanted. "Shigan Ōren (Finger Gun Yellow Lotus)!" He then repeatedly stabbed the Kusa-Genin with his fingers, filling her with multiple holes. Poor Kusa-Genin…

'How the hell is he so powerful?!' The Kusa-Genin thought, trying to escape this barrage of Finger Jabs. Naruto then stopped jabbing and jumped in the air and shouted, "You're finished! Rankyaku (Storm Leg)!" He then sent a compressed air blade at the Kusa-Genin, but at the last second she turned into a log.

'What! Kawarimi (Body Replacement)?' Naruto thought, floating in the air with his Geppo (Moon Step).

Meanwhile, the Kusa-Genin was clutching her wounds, away from the battlefield that Naruto created.

'Just wait Sasuke-chan… I will give you that gift… soon.'

Naruto came down from the air, landing next to Sasuke and Sakura. "Hm. She left his scroll here. Might as well take it." Naruto said, picking it up. He looked at Sakura and Sasuke, whose mouths were gaping.

"Hm? What's up with you guys?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "THAT… WAS… AMAZING!" They screamed, hands in the air. 'Oh god… what have I done?' Naruto thought, sweatdropping.

"Um…sure… whatever, let's just… go… right now." Naruto didn't know what to say, honestly. Naruto then signaled them to follow, and they stopped praising. They then went on the pathway to the tower, so they could finally finish this Exam once and for all.

-Line Break-

Whelp, that's chapter 3! Finally got it done. I have school right now, so I can't work in this all day. But still, I will continue.

I plan on getting this Fanfic done by the end of the summer, but hey. I don't know when the future events are gonna happen, so might as well just see what unfolds. Anyways, see ya!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or One Piece. All credit goes to Eiichiro Oda and Masashi Kishimoto. Also, the Rokushiki is part of One Piece and made by Eiichiro Oda as well. The following product is fan-made and for entertainment purposes.

Please enjoy this Fanfic!I plan on getting this Fanfic done by the end of the summer, but hey. I don't know when the future events are going, so... sue me. XD


	5. A1C4: Closer and Closer

Disclaimer: The following story is used for reading and entertainment purposes only. All credit for characters and world go to Eiichiro Oda and Masashi Kishimoto. This is only a story using elements from those two Anime.

If I did own Naruto and Naruto Shippūden, Naruto would be MUCH more powerful (Not Godlike) and Sasuke wouldn't be the main focus of the series.

And One Piece appears to be fine in Oda's hands. Keep it up, Oda. I can't WAIT until the Straw Hats arrive at Raftel. I wonder what the One Piece is…

Anyways, enjoy this story. If you hadn't read the previous Chapters before this one, read them now. Arigatō!

Last time, Team 7 left the Kusa-Genin so they could go to the tower as quick as they could.

* * *

Arc 1: Damned Snake, Chapter 4

* * *

"They're already there… they are definitely NOT Genin level." Anko said, looking at the Cameras. Turns out that the Sand Siblings were very early.

They were there, of course. They were waiting. Kankuro was sleeping, and Temari and Gaara were watching like hawks.

"Hm. Keep an eye on them." Anko ordered, walking away.

-Line Break-

"So… we need to find the tower, and we're done!" Naruto said, smiling. "Yep. But what we need to figure out is how are we going to tell everyone Sasuke's a girl?" Sakura asked, open for suggestions.

"I dunno… I'm stumped about that…" Naruto admitted, rubbing his head. "Hm. We'll think about that later. What matters is that we need to get to the tower. But the thing is… I think we're walking in circles."

Sasuke then activated her Sharingan and looked around. "We're under a Genjutsu. Kai (Release)!" She put her hands in the Hitsuji seal and, well, released the Genjutsu.

"Give us your scroll!" A voice spoke. Suddenly, multiple Ame-Genin came from the ground. "Oh, an ambush. How cute." Naruto said, smirking. "Well, get to it, guys. Sakura, you and I will fight off the clones. Sasuke, you use your Sharingan to find the real one. Got it?"

They both nodded. Naruto then hardened his body. His body shined once, then he started his technique. "Rokushiki Ansatsu Gijutsu: Gyakusatsu (Six Styles Assassination Technique: Slaughter)…"

The Light in the Area was dimmed. Naruto then looked at Sasuke and Sakura. Before he disappeared, he said in a demonic voice, **"Don't look."** He disappeared. Suddenly, Blood sprayed everywhere, and screams could be heard.

Sasuke looked in horror. She had seen this before. And it looked just like that time. She closed her eyes, and so did Sakura.

When the screaming went away, they saw Naruto with blood on his fingers, dripping. He then apologized in a normal voice, "Well… sorry about that. But I needed to try that technique the hard way. I took away your duties and ended up killing them without you. Sorry."

"Why would you kill them!?" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked at her and said, "Sakura, don't worry about it. Those Genin might just be unconscious. But then again, they might not. But this forest is called the Shi no Mori (Forest of Death)."

She patted Sakura on the Shoulder. Then, Naruto said, "I think it should be called the Filler no Mori (Forest of Filler), if you ask me." He stroked his chin.

"Well, there is a lot of Filler in this Forest. But Naruto Shippūden has much more filler, which is a No-Brainer." Sasuke replied. "Hey! Stop trying to break the fourth wall!" Sakura yelled, trying to make them stop.

"Why? The author will allow us, right?" Naruto shrugged. **"Yeah, I'm fine with it."** Naruto and Sasuke looked around. "Who's there?" Sakura asked. **"Oh. I'm Prime Steak, the author.** **But I'm also called KrimZen. By the way, the Fourth Wall caretakers are getting angry at you for breaking it."** Prime Steak replied.

"But aren't you breaking it?" Naruto pointed out, confused. **"Well, not exactly. You see, some have VIP passes for the Fourth Wall like me. It usually happens when someone needs it because of their rank, or breaks the wall too much, like Deadpool. Anyways, continue the story!"** Prime Steak demanded.

"Oh, yeah, right. Anyways, what now?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head. "Can't you 'sense' things?" Sasuke questioned, crossing her arms.

"Hey! I'm not that good!" Naruto shouted, pointing at her. She lowered an eyebrow. "Oh really… Anyways, let's just get going. Naruto, can you sense the pathway to the tower?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it might take me a few minutes." He replied, closing his eyes. Sasuke looked at Sakura and said, "We'll cover him." Sasuke then activated her Sharingan, looking around.

"Zankūha (Decapitating Airwaves)!" A Voice shouted. Suddenly, a wave of air went down on them, opening Naruto's eyes and forcing them to dodge.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto then looked where the attack came from. He caught a glimpse of an Oto-Genin before he jumped in the trees. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Oto, huh?"

Another Oto-Genin covered with bandages appeared right behind Naruto, about to punch him. "Soru (Shave)!" Naruto disappeared right when he was about to get smashed in the face.

"Geppo (Moon Step)!" Naruto then jumped on air multiple times, causing puffs of smoke to, well, exist below him. 'What the?! He can float in the air and walk in it?!' The Oto-Genin thought, shocked as hell.

Naruto, who is 15 meters in the air right now (XD), then brought his leg back, and swung as fast as he could. "Rankyaku: Gaichō (Storm Leg: Victory Bird)!" Then, a super-fast air blade shaped like a bird was shot at the Oto-Genin.

'Too fast! I'll just have to use my Sound Jutsu!' The Oto-Genin thought, bringing his hand up to block. 'Ototate (Sound Shield)!' The Genin thought. The Vibration caused from his arm clashed with the Air Blade.

(Play One Piece OST: Can't Escape, Fight!)

The Attack cut through the shield, causing a big slash on the Genin's arm, forcing him to clutch his wounds.

"Grrr! The hell was that attack!" The Genin questioned, trying to get up. "Hmph. Like I'd tell you." Naruto answered coldly.

"Dosu, out of the way! Zankūha (Decapitating Air Waves)!" Another Genin shouted, shooting Air Waves at Naruto, who disappeared before it could hit.

The Genin that Naruto cut dodged right before he was blown to bits. "Damnit, Zaku! You trying to kill me or what!" The Genin Shouted at Zaku. "Well, Dosu, it's not my fault that you were beaten by a brat in less than a damn second!"

Dosu scowled under his bandages. "Well, well, well, an ambush?" Naruto questioned, ready to kill them both.

Suddenly, Senbon came from the trees, aimed right at Naruto for the kill. "Naruto! Behind you!" Sasuke yelled, getting his attention.

Naruto smirked. He caught all the Senbon at once. "Senbon, huh?" Naruto questioned. He dropped all the Senbon but two. 'Two Senbon? What's he up to?' Everyone thought.

Naruto then sliced his arms, making two straight lines, opening the tissue and skin. Suddenly, red blades came out, coated with demonic chakra. "Akuma Ōgi: Ketsujin (Demon Secret Technique: Blood Blades)!"

The Kyūbi inside his mind smirked. This Technique should be too hard for him, but, as we know, Naruto is the most unpredictable Ninja. Ever.

Zaku smirked. "So you have swords on your arms, so what?" He sneered. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You're really an imbecile, aren't you? Tekkai Ketsujin (Iron Mass Blood Blades)!"

Suddenly, Naruto's blades shined. "And now, Busōshoku (Armament Color)!"

Naruto's blades were now coated with dark, spiritual armor.

Zaku pointed his hands toward Naruto. "Die! Zankūha (Decapitating Air Waves)!" Instantly, compressed Vibration Waves came out from Zaku's arms.

Naruto simply cut the Waves in half like it was nothing. Zaku's eyes widened. 'T-The Hell?!' Naruto then jumped in the air and yelled, "Rankyaku: Akatori (Red Bird)!"

A Giant Compressed Air Blade came from his Blood Blades, aimed right at all the Oto-Genin. They all jumped out of the way before they could be sliced into chops.

Naruto smirked. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Two Doppelgangers of him appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You picked the wrong people to mess with. Kamisori (Razor)!" Naruto said, moving in a 3D Zig-Zag motion along with his clones at the Oto-Genin.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me…' Dosu thought, sweating bullets. "Shigan (Finger Gun)!"

(End Song)

He then stabbed all the Oto-Genin at once with his finger, knocking them Unconscious. "Aw man… wish they put up more of a fight." Naruto pouted, sheathing his blood blades.

"I know your pain, fellow cool person. I know your pain…" A voice said in the Trees. Naruto turned around.

"Who the hell are y-RAIJIN-SAMA?!" Naruto yelled, sweating. He saw a Genin in the trees. His skin was painted red, and had a Demon Mask on with 雲 on it. He had a muscular build, and through the eyeholes of his mask were glowing blue eyes.

He had two special Drumsticks, and 4 Chūdaiko floating around him with Three Tomoe signs on their Bachikawa. He also had a belt with 嵐 on it. He had a blue belly warmer as well, and blue pants and barefoot. And a blue sash around his waist.

He looked at Naruto and sweatdropped. "As much as I look like Raijin, I am not Raijin. My name is Raijin."

"Wait, what? I don't get it." Raijin rubbed his head and answered, "It's complicated. I saw your entire fight, by the way. You're a scary man…" Raijin complemented.

Naruto grinned. "Thank you, random person that looks exactly like Raijin!" Raijin sweatdropped. "Yeah… Anyways, I'm going to the tower now. See ya!" He left in a spark of Lightning.

"Ahem… the… HELL?!" Sasuke shouted, shaking Naruto around like a bobblehead. "Beats me… OH LOOK THE TOWER'S OVER THERE!"

Naruto pointed somewhere in the trees. And it was true. The Tower was right over there. "Oh, well, what we do next is self-explanatory."

(5 Minutes Later)

'When I wanted to cut them in half... This isn't what I meant.' Anko thought, frowning. Turns out, a lot of teams passed. There were five Leaf Teams, the Sand Siblings, and two Kumo Teams. Not bad...

"Well, Congratulations! You passed the Forest of Death. And now I can tell you that you didn't need the Scrolls to pass." The Hokage said to the vast audience of Genin that had mouths more open than… uh… I can't describe.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE FRICKING KIDDING ME!" Naruto cried loudly, startling everyone. I think the entire world heard that as well…

(Meanwhile in a very Dangerous Sea)

A Rubber Man Coughed. "You okay, Luffy?" A Green-Haired Man with Three Swords asked. "I'm fine, I just heard something." He replied, wiping his nose with a Tissue.

(Back to Konoha)

"Uh… yeah, anyways, now that you're all here, I might as well tell you the true purpose of these exams. You see, when the Five Great Nations were built, there was a LOT of fighting between them. A lot. So all Kages came to an agreement and created these Exams for Sport and Competition. It also lets Daimyos and Kages compare and see Genin fight." He explained.

"Anyways, the Preliminaries will start in 30 Minutes. Bust some legs and get in there." The Hokage Said, pointing to a giant building.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, and shrugged. They went in with the other Teams for the Third Stage…

* * *

Arc 1: Damned Snake, Chapter 4

* * *

Finally, Chapter 4 is done! This story is going to be a long one. Now, I'm going to explain Haki here.

What Haki is:

 **Haki** is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it.

Broadly speaking, there are two types of Haki available to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess.

In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy (Kenbunshoku), use life force (Busoshoku) and overpower enemies (Haoshoku).

Haki will be in this fanfic, and is. Naruto is training under Kurama to master Haki. Other Characters? Maybe, maybe not.

Haki literally means "Ambition" in Japanese. Now, onto the types.

Types of Haki:

First up, Kenbunshoku no Haki (Haki of the Color of Observation, or Observation Haki). This type of Haki is one of the two most easily executed Haki in the world.

This Haki allows someone to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. This Haki is like a boost to your senses. Like the name says, it allows you to observe pretty much everything.

You can expand your hearing senses, see people's spirit, predict movements before they come, see through walls, and all the like.

When you see others concealed from view, you do not see their body, but actually their Aura. This "Aura" is seen as a light silhouette on a dark background. Blind people can see the world with this Haki, too.

The easiest Auras to find are the powerful ones. People can also predict people's moves shortly before they make them, making it much, MUCH easier to evade. If trained enough, Kenbunshoku Haki users can actually see into the future.

You can also see emotions by seeing Auras, as well. And you can sense how powerful someone is by a first glance with Kenbunshoku Haki.

However, this does have a weakness. If the attack is not controlled by the user of it, the attack cannot be seen through, as it is completely random.

* * *

Next up, Busōshoku no Haki (Haki of the Color of Armaments, or Armament Haki) is a form of Haki that allows the user to use their spirit life force to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves.

Similar to Tekkai (Iron Mass), this Haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. The Armor can either be Dark Violet, or Invisible.

This is, without a doubt, the most common Haki in the world. This Haki is so convenient because with it, the user can hurt anyone no matter what, which is more useful than you think, believe me.

This Haki is good for Defensive use and Offensive use. People can coat body parts with this armor, making them much harder and effective. Some who are trained enough with this ability can actually coat their entire body at once.

It can also be used for coating weapons, which is very useful for Swordsmen, and anyone who uses a weapon.

Also, the Armor can be so strong that it can create shockwaves. Overall, Busōshoku no Haki is, probably, the best and most convenient type of Haki.

* * *

Finally, we have Haōshoku no Haki (Haki of the Color of the Conquering King, or Conqueror's Haki) is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training, but personal growth. Most people who use this Haki use it without knowing, like Naruto did in Chapter 1.

This type of Haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage of it shown in the series so far is using it to exert the user's willpower onto those with weak wills and rendering them unconscious.

Whilst inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out weak-willed people around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting the others.

However, those with Stronger Wills can resist or ignore the effects of this Haki. But still, this Haki is a very good one. See you!


	6. A1C5: Preliminaries 1

Note: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Eiichiro Oda. This story is a Fan-Made Story using Characters and Places from Naruto and One Piece, made by Masashi Kishimoto and Eiichiro Oda.

Some Characters are my creations, and some are not. Copyright goes to the owners of their respective Manga. If something is wrong with the Story, please tell me by reviewing. Kindly. Thanks you. I bid you adieu. Now say Hello to Chapter 5!

* * *

Arc 1: Damned Snake, Chapter 5

* * *

Anyone got a fancy word for Big? The Arena was… let's go with enormous. Everyone who walked in took a few seconds to look around. It was a bit bigger than they had expected.

Naruto whispered something to Sasuke. She nodded back. Naruto instantly took a seat, and settled down along with everyone else.

The Proctor was a brown-haired man with a Katana at his side. He looked tired, as well. There seemed to be all the Kage in a booth with their bodyguards.

Jōnin from other Villages, the Fire Daimyo, mmm-hmm. A good number of people. The Competitors walked into the Arena, which seemed to be underground like the rest of the Stadium.

"Alright, May everyone except Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki go into the Competitor's Box?" Hayate said, yawning.

'Hm. Tired guy.' Naruto thought.

(Jōnin Sensei's Box)

"I'm betting on the blonde kid. Someone with muscles like those cannot lose." Anko said, looking at him lustfully.

"Anko, are you checking my student out?" Kakashi asked, eyes narrowed. "Oh, come on! How can I not look at him! He has an 8-Pack! And he's twelve! TWELVE!" Anko answered, pointing at his abs.

(Arena)

"Are both fighters ready?" The man asked. "Born ready." Naruto replied. "Same here." Kiba replied. "Alright the first match of the Chūnin Exam Preliminaries Start now. Three, Two, One, Kick each other's asses!"

Kiba smirked. "You're dead meat. How can a dead last like you beat me?"

Naruto looked at Kiba, exerting Killer Intent.

"Such big barks. But do you have bite?" Naruto questioned. Kiba got on all fours. "I feel sorry for you, so I'll end this in One Punch, Man!" Kiba said, with his dog parking.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Jutsu)!" Instantly, chakra could be seen on his limbs. He then dashed forward.

Naruto, on the other hand, Clapped his hands Together and said, "Seimei Kikan: Kamitate (Life Return: Hair Shield)!" Instantly, Naruto's hair grew and grew. It then surrounded him from all angles, and shined once.

'Hair Jutsu?!' Everyone thought, eyes widened.

(Kage Booth)

"Very extraordinary Genin you have there, Hiruzen. Hair Jutsu is a rarity, let alone efficiency at his age and level." The Raikage complemented.

"Well, as someone who ran away from ANBU when he was 6-9 years old all the time, Naruto… is a tough case to crack." Hiruzen replied, eyes narrowing.

'But where did he learn that Jutsu?' Hiruzen thought.

(Competitor's Box)

"Where'd the hell he learn that Jutsu, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. He looked at her, and noticed something. He had Boobs! Because he's a she. Which we found out in Chapter 3! Carry on.

"Uh… what… are _those_ doing on you?" Shikamaru asked, blushing. He had boobs? No, scratch that, she's a she. Damnit Shikamaru, if you could just let me say what I want and not go along with your thoughts!

And speaking of Sasuke's boobs, they were 98 centimeters! "Are you looking at my boobs, pervert?" Sasuke asked, cracking knuckles. "Wait, Sasuke has boobs?" Chouji asked, looking at Sasuke.

Chouji's eyes almost popped out when he realized it. Everyone else was looking, too, when they overheard the conversation. Well, they had to learn sooner or later.

'Everyone better not be trying to steal my Naruto-kun!' Hinata thought.

(Jōnin Sensei's Box)

"Woah Kakashi, I never knew your Genin knew Hair Jutsu. Pretty Impressive." Asuma complemented.

"I'll say. But I don't think hair can block him from Kiba's attacks." Kurenai replied.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was trying to figure out how he learned that. Oh, how surprising.

(Arena)

Kiba skidded to a halt when Naruto shielded himself. "So what, you learned a new Jutsu. Well, at least this is the perfect opportunity to Test My Might!" Kiba said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's go! Tsūga (Passing Fang)!"

Kiba leaped and turned into a Human Drill. But when he was about to hit Naruto, everyone heard a cry of "SHŌRYŪKEN SUCKERS!"

Suddenly, Naruto came out of his Hair Shield and punched Kiba in the Chin before he could hit, sending him flying in the ceiling. "Street Fighter is better!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba landed with Chakra on the ceiling. "Alright, since when could you do that?" Kiba questioned, returning to the ground and rubbing his chin.

"Well, how else would I grow hair to my shoulders?" Naruto pointed out, with an eyebrow lifted up. "Wait, wh-Ohhhhh…. Yeah." A realization hit everyone, and they put two and two together. And came up with four.

"Anyways, are you going to fight me or not?" Naruto asked, lowering his eyebrow. Kiba snapped back to normal and jumped into the air, yelling, "Tsūga (Passing Fang)!" And turned into a drill, aimed right at Naruto, rushing towards him.

Naruto cocked his fist back, ready to hit and said, "Oh, I love Baseball! Jūgon (Stern Beast)!" Then, when Kiba was about to hit, Naruto punched, too fast to be seen, sending Kiba into the wall at high speeds, much to everyone's shock.

(Competitor's Box)

'What the hell's up with this kid? He can disappear at will, punch and kick like crazy, and grow hair out!' Kankuro thought.

"Mother is afraid of him…" Gaara muttered. Kankuro, Temari and Baki all heard. They were all well aware of who his 'Mother' was and it took a VERY powerful person to scare a Bijū.

Meanwhile, the Kumo-Genin we saw in the Shi no Mori (Forest of Death) was thinking about Naruto. 'What is the full extent of his power?' Raijin thought, narrowing his eyes in curiosity.

Raijin's teammate said, "Well, he's definitely a Tough Puncher, right, Raijin?" Raijin looked back at him. His First Teammate was a Tan-Skinned boy with Two Kodachi on his back and a Kumo Headband on, covering the top of his head.

He had White hair hanging out from the back and front of his face, and a black eyepatch on his left eye. He had Black Shinobi Sandals and a black jacket with white swirl patterns on it.

His second Teammate was another Tan-Skinned Boy with Bandages covering his forearms, and a white sleeveless Jacket with black swirl patterns. He had a Sheathed Katana wrapped around a sash on his waist, and his Kumo headband on his left arm. He had an eyepatch on his right eye, and black skin on his right arm, which was probably caused by burn marks.

And he also had onyx-black eyes. Anyways, Raijin looked back at him and said, "He definitely is, Niba. His Physical Capabilities are better than all of ours." Raijin admitted.

The Teammate with the White Jacket spoke up. "I can't argue with that. But if all he's got is Punching and Hair Jutsu, than I'm not sure if he really is as strong as he seems."

Raijin sighed. "Kazuha, he's definitely got some more tricks. I can tell…" His voice trailed off, looking at the Arena.

Niba and Kazuha looked at Raijin, eyes a bit more open than usual. If Raijin sensed things, they were true.

And if this was true, than Naruto could be one tough cookie. Oh, and Kazuha is the one with the White Jacket, and Niba is the one with the black jacket. Also, they're brothers. Got it? Good.

(Kage Booth)

"Ha! This is definitely my type of Genin, Hiruzen. He packs a good punch, that's for sure." The Raikage complemented, chuckling.

(Arena)

"Hell yeah! You pitch better than Kershaw! You should get into the MLB! Still… I never miss my hits." Naruto said, rubbing his fist.

The Smoke where Kiba landed cleared, and revealed a struggling Kiba, who was trying to get up. "I-I'm… not… gonna… lose… to a dead-last like you!" He said, popping a pill in his mouth and signaling for Akamaru to come out.

"Jūjin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)!" Akamaru then turned into an identical clone of Kiba. Naruto sighed at this. "Just do it." He demanded, signaling for Kiba to attack him.

"Hmph. Gatenga (Fang Rotating Fang)!" Kiba and his clone then leaped forward, turning into human buzzsaws aimed right at Naruto. "Another Fastball? Your pitches are fast, but if you can't Curveball, then you're a one trick pony. Which is not acceptable in MLB!"

Naruto deadpanned. He then sighed, and cocked his fist back again. But then, the buzzsaws went above Naruto. They then stopped, revealing two Kibas. He then threw a smoke bomb at the ground below Naruto, creating a giant puff of smoke.

"Gatsūga (Fang Passing Fang)!" Then, the two Kibas turned into twisting drills, going into the smoke cloud. People could hear a cry of "TEKKAI: GŌ (IRON MASS: STRENGTH)!" in the smoke cloud.

When the smoke cleared, people could find Kiba on the ground, clenching his broken hand. 'What the hell happened?' Everyone thought, both eyes raised high in confusion.

"What the hell'd you do!?" Kiba yelled. Naruto had a serious look on his face, unflinching. "That was my Tekkai (Iron Mass) Technique. When I use it, I become hard." Naruto explained quickly, keeping a serious look on his face.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WRONG THAT SOUNDS?!" Kiba yelled in Naruto's face. "No." Naruto replied, staying still.

"And Second, HOW do you know this much all of a sudden! How'd you train!?" Kiba shouted, still clenching his hand and keeping it close.

"You ever heard of a Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Naruto asked. "No." Kiba answered, confused. "Then watch DBZ." Naruto replied, stretching his arms. "But what you should be more concerned about… Is that you don't stand a chance right now."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. He then jumped back, and skidded. Akamaru came out. Kiba then popped a pill in Akamaru's mouth, turning him red and larger. "So… I guess that's why he's called Akamaru." Naruto said with an eyebrow raised.

"Correct. And when he's red…" Kiba's voice drifted off, disappearing with Akamaru. He then appeared right behind Naruto, ready to punch. "We get more serious!" He yelled, swinging his arm at Naruto, fast.

But it turns out he punched thin air instead, and not Naruto. 'What the?! How did he d-' "Disappear?" His thoughts were finished by a voice behind him. And it seemed that voice was Naruto's.

"Wait, did you-" "Read your mind?" Naruto finished, yawning after. A realization hit Kiba.

"Wait… so _that's_ how you punched me in my Fang Form! Darn… predict this! Kemono Yūgō: Ōkami Otoko (Beast Fusion: Werewolf)!"

Kiba then put up the Inu seal, going right next to Akamaru. Suddenly, a giant puff of smoke appeared, blocking all view from Kiba.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed an 8'8 tall wolf with red eyes, and as muscular as Naruto. **"Alright. Now, we can really fight!"** The Wolf spoke in a Demonic voice, licking his lips. Naruto had a slight look of impression on his face.

(Play One Piece OST: Greeted by a Swordsman)

"I see… fusing with Akamaru to enhance your speed, size and strength. However…" Naruto's voice drifted off, hair becoming even more spiky and longer. His whiskers became more beast-like, he grew claws, and his eyes turned red. "I… am a beast myself."

The Wolf was Kiba, of course. Naruto then settled into a stance, along with Kiba. Their eyes narrowed. Kiba smirked. **"So… you aren't a pushover. I see."** He pointed out, ready to attack and counter.

"Oh, naturally. I was never all talk, I didn't have too much talk. Besides, I was kicking your ass earlier. You may be different, but it won't help. But still, you can try. After all, a Mutt's business is his own. Am I wrong?" Naruto smirked.

 **"Grr... I'll make you eat those words."** Kiba growled, looking even more ferocious. "Sorry, my words don't taste good." Naruto replied.

(End Song and Play One Piece OST: The Seven-Star-Sword is Drawn. Right now starts at 0:24)

Naruto then jumped above Kiba, floating in the air. "Rankyaku (Storm Leg)!" Kiba blocked it with his arms, making a dent.

"Looks like I'll have to take a different approach! Soru (Shave)!" He then disappeared, reappearing behind Kiba.

"Jūgon Ōgi: Kōfun Jōtai (Stern Beast Secret Technique: Adrenaline Rush)!" He then used rapid Geppos (Moon Steps) to propel him faster and faster, throwing rapid punches at Kiba, each one having the power of one Jūgon (Stern Beast).

Kiba turned around, but wasn't fast enough to block. And he ended up getting creamed by the punches, even if he was bigger and stronger.

Kiba was knocked back very far as a result, and was smashed into the wall. He got up pretty quickly, though.

 **"** **Grr…** **Ōrōge** (King Wolf Fang)!" He then got even bigger, growing up to 10'3. He also tensed his muscles, and shined once.

Then, he leaped forward, turning into a giant white drill aimed right at Naruto, who simply jumped into the air to avoid. Kiba turned around and skidded when Naruto dodged.

 **"** **You can't escape this!** **Fusion Fang!** **"** Kiba then split into two smaller drills, aimed at Naruto. At the last Second, they fused into a bigger, whiter drill. In response, Naruto jumped on the ceiling, putting his hands together, claws shining.

"You want drills, huh? Fine by me! **Kussaku Gekkō Jusshigan** (Drilling Moonlight Ten Finger Guns) **!"** He finished in a demonic voice, looking even more feral.

Naruto then jumped from the ceiling, clashing with Kiba. But Kiba played the sly predator move, and turned into a puff of smoke. **'A clone, huh?'** Naruto thought, eyes narrowed.

Naruto then landed on the ground, eyes looking everywhere. Suddenly, Kiba leaped from the ground and yelled, **"DIE! Hy** **ōsō (Ice Claw)!" ** Kiba's claws then turned white, coated with chakra. **'Ice? In that case...'** Naruto's fists then were coated with Haki, and he clenched his fists, which were ready to punch. HARD.

 **" SAIHY** **ŌSEN ** (Ice Breaker) **!"** He then punched the air, creating a Haki-induced Shockwave which made the Energy around Kiba's claws fade away, and knocking him back entirely, making him crash into the wall.

Naruto then yawned, and looked at the smoke where Kiba crashed. His eyes narrowed, looking around.

(End Song and Play One Piece Movie 4 OST: Shuraiya V.S Needles)

Kiba then leaped from the clearing smoke, flying like a jet at Naruto. **" Ry** **ūdan ** (Dragon Bullet) **!"** Suddenly, a silhouette of a Dragon appeared, making it seem like Kiba was inside of it. **" Kami-e** (Paper Art) **."** Naruto whispered, dodging Kiba's attack like a piece of paper.

Kiba turned around in the air, with the Dragon silhouette disappearing. **"Take this! Fusion Fang!" **He then turned into two small drills, which fused to make a giant, white drill. Naruto smirked at this. **"You already did that! Geppo **(Moon Step) **!"**

Kiba's attack proved ineffective, as Naruto just jumped over and floated. Both his legs were ready to swing. Kiba then withdrew from his drill form, skidding to a halt. But it was too late... **" Rankyaku: Hakurai** (Storm Leg: White Thunder) **!"**

Both his legs sent a compressed air blade at Kiba, which made a giant, fresh gash in his shoulder. Blood spurted out instantly, making him fall to his knees and clutch his wound. **"Well, would you look at that. Weren't you supposed to be an 'Alpha' or something? Guess that's all talk. You never imagined that I would kick your ass, did you? Well, time to wake up!"** Naruto said, landing on the ground.

Kiba snarled through his clenched teeth and fangs. **"I'm not... DONE YET!** **Ōkami Chikadō ** (Wolf Tunnel) **!"** After he yelled, a giant funnel of air formed around Naruto and Kiba. Kiba smirked. **"This funnel makes every spinning force even faster. Which is very beneficial to me. But you? Don't think so."** Naruto sighed at this. **"I can control how my attacks function, ya know! For example, Rankyaku: Niry** **ūryū ** (Storm Leg: Double Dragon Flow) **!"**

Naruto then sent two Dragon Projectiles at Kiba with his leg, both flowing in harmony and roaring proudly. Kiba's eyes widened for a bit, but then he growled and shouted, **"I WON'T LOSE! ULTRA FUSION FANG!" **Kiba's entire body was instantly coated with Chakra. He then turned into two small white drills, overpowering the two Dragons.

The drills then fused into one giant white drill, which was heading toward Naruto at unimaginable speeds. Naruto's face then darkened. He put his hands together, all his claws ready to strike. He then leaped foward, turning into a drill.

Kiba and Naruto then clashed, blowing away the funnel and making shockwaves as a result of their collision. The clash was about to end, but everyone then heard a cry of **" TEKKAI** (Iron Mass) **!"** when the two attacks were about to wear out.

Shortly after that, Kiba was overpowered greatly, being forced to the ground at high speeds. Kiba was then in a giant hole, even though nobody could see, due to the smoke surrounding him.

(End Song)

Naruto then bounced back out of his drill form, being propelled to the wall. He then got up, rubbing his head. He looked at the smoke covering Kiba, narrowing his eyes. Again. Suddenly, a giant, furry arm came out.

And then another. The hole became bigger and bigger, and a wolf thrice as big as the one before came out.

Its eyes glowed, no pupil in them. The Fur was grey, and his claws were sharp. His Fangs glistened.

'That… is not Kiba anymore.' Naruto thought, eyes narrowed. **"Looks like you'll have to do** ** _that,_** **kit."** The Kyūbi said in his mind. 'No… I've thought of something different.' Replied in his mind.

Kyūbi smirked. This boy was a creative one for sure.

(Kage Booth)

"Well… this is, uh… hm." The Kazekage tried to find something to say, but his Cerebrum couldn't find anything to say.

"Yeah, I'm braindead too." The Mizukage said, both eyebrows up. The Hokage looked the most confused out of them all, however.

These weren't ordinary Genin. And that was for sure.

(Competitor's Box)

"Holy shit… I'm not sure what to say." Shikamaru said, staring at Kiba, or at supposedly Kiba. And neither did anyone else. Gaara was looking at Naruto with extreme interest… 'He will make me feel ALIVE!'

(Arena)

Naruto threw his jacket to the side, making the ladies blush.

He then clapped his hands together, and said, "Seimei Kikan: Kūkan Shōka (Life Return: Air Digestion)!"

He then opened his mouth wide, air going into his mouth, turning him rounder. His mouth stayed closed shut, making sure no air came out.

Then, a clone of him appeared next to him. 'What's he up to?' Everyone thought. The Clone disappeared and reappeared behind Kiba. Kiba turned around slowly, cocking his fist back.

But before he swung, the Naruto Clone jumped up and blew all the air at Kiba, blowing him back. But before he could fall, the real Naruto did the same thing. Kiba was blown in two different directions, greatly increasing the pressure on him. Naruto's clone dispelled, making Kiba fall over.

But before he could collapse, he lifted himself with his arms, standing up again. Naruto then coated his arms with Haki, cocking his fist back and leaping towards Kiba's face, ready to punch.

His arms that were coated in Haki then were covered with blue, trailing markings, and he grew a tan tail with the same markings and spiky fur.

And a roaring Tanuki appeared behind him, which all the Suna-nin in the area knew too well. **"** **Bijū Kenpō: ISSHŌGAI SEIKEN** **(Tailed Beast Fist Law: ONE LIFETIME TRUE PUNCH)!"**

After that, Kiba got punched. HARD. He was sent flying to one of the walls, almost going through. He then turned into a person again, and collapsed. Well… darn.

(Play One Piece OST: Luffy Mōkō)

(Competitor's Box)

"With one punch… he took it down?" Omoi rechecked, speechless. This Blonde had shown so much power. He was more terrifying than Karui. MUCH more.

Raijin's eyes widened. He had seen many powerful attacks, but one like this. Raijin, Niba, Kazuha, and Gaara all felt something in them: Hunger. They had Bloodlust for battle, especially for him.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji felt fear, on the other hand. Not only had they seen Kiba turn into a giant wolf monster, but Naruto had taken him down in one punch.

Gaara was thinking mostly about the attack he executed. How could he summon Shukaku's power like that? And what was this Style he used?

Who knows? Well, Naruto does, but, um… darn. Huh.

(Kage Booth)

"Alright, Hiruzen, spill the beans." The Kazekage said, more confused than ever. "I don't know a thing about this, Kazekage… I don't." Hiruzen replied.

"I'm not surprised, Hokage. After all, he does seem like a very rare case… and disastrous." The Tsuchikage, Onoki pointed out.

The Mizukage, on the other hand, was licking her lips at the boy's muscles, personality, and overall appeal. "I agree, Hokage. Such a handsome Genin…"

The Hokage eyed the Mizukage and questioned, "You're not checking him out, are you, Mizukage?"

(Arena)

(End Song)

"So… Hayate… how about you call it-" "No." Naruto was interrupted by a voice near the hole. Naruto looked there to see a shut down Akamaru, and Kiba trying to reboot.

"I'm not… done yet." Kiba said, knees struggling to support him. "Why are you trying to get up?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow up.

"If I pass out… I won't remember anything… so I need to get everything in my mind!" Kiba replied, finally standing up.

'Such strong will, comparable to mine…' Naruto thought, impressed. "Very well… as a brawler's courtesy, I'll use one of my strongest attacks to finish you off." Naruto stated, claws shining.

"Thank you… I appreciate it." Kiba said, leaving him open to attack. Naruto then put his hands together, all claws ready to pierce.

Naruto then disappeared, and reappeared right in front of Kiba, who smiled with his eyes closed. "Jusshigan (Ten Finger Guns)!"

Naruto then forced his claws into Kiba all at once at unseen speeds. He was knocked back and stabbed by the force.

He was now unconscious. For real, too. Naruto sighed, and walked away. "Winner of Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate announced, yawning after. Medic-Nin came for Kiba, taking him to the infirmary.

Naruto instantly appeared next to Raijin via Soru (Shave). "Nice drums." Naruto complemented, sitting down.

"I know. They're part of my Kinjutsu (Forbidden Jutsu)." Raijin replied, pointing at the drums. "And I take it your drumsticks and drums are made of gold?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow up.

"Yep. And he's never lost, either." Kazuha said, drinking some water. "And neither have we." Niba added, drinking some water as well.

"I take it you two are brothers?" Naruto asked, eyebrow down. "Yep. He's Kazuha, and I'm Niba." Niba replied, pointing at himself and Kazuha. Naruto nodded.

Then, the board flashed.

 _Second Match: Niba V.S Karui_

* * *

The Cliffs are hanging! Anyways, finally got this done. Niba and Kazuha are master Swordsmen, and Raijin is based on the Japanese God Raijin (雷神) that makes Lightning and Thunder by playing drums.

His drums are 8 Shimedaiko Drums, but the Raijin I portrayed has 4 Chūdaiko drums. Still, this Raijin is very similar to the actual one Portrayed in Mythology.

I plan finishing this story by the end of the Summer, but I don't know for sure. Mata ne!


	7. Omake Chapter

**Hello there, dear readers. It has been a while and Chapter 6 is still in the making. Sorry to disappoint, but it is not close to completion. So to respond to your likes and waiting, I will make a list of things that I do... besides writing. Don't take this like I don't care about my stories, because I love writing.**

 **I always was a big reader, and like a lot of people, I thought, 'Hey, what if I made a book and became famous?' So, I started with Wattpad to prepare for Fanfiction. And here I am. My Writing skills need to improve, so don't expect too much, but also don't expect little from me.**

 **Anyways, here we go.**

Being alive.

Eating.

Exercising.

Admiring my Abs.

Sleeping.

Drawing.

Animating.

Watching Boruto: Next Generations.

Watching One Piece.

Watching Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Bladeworks.

Watching Haikyū!.

Reading OPM Manga (More Anime has yet to come out).

Watching The Devil's a Part Timer!.

Watching Baccano!.

Rewatching Carried by Wind: Tsukikage Ran.

Watching HunterXHunter.

Watching Shingeki no Kyojin.

Spending time with my Family.

Going to School.

Practicing Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu.

Socializing.

Gaming.

Practicing Kendō.

Watching Twitch Streams.

Watching YTGaming Streams.

Enjoying the Soothing Surroundings of Nature.

Playing Basktetball.

 **So, now that we're done with that, I will now present an Omake for Demon of the Six Powers. Enjoy. Keep in mind that this has no Translations, too.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat on the Yondaime Hokage's head in the Dark Night. He looked at the Village he lived in: Konohagakure no Sato. The Village that hated him, but some accepted him. He was loyal to the Village, no matter what.

But not this night. They had found an excuse to banish him, and no one could stop it. 'Damn Civilian Council...' He thought, clenching his fist. He relaxed after 30 seconds. He would do one last thing in this Village.

A Raven appeared in the sky. But Naruto did not notice. He... would recite the greatest poem to ever exist. In this Night Sky, with Ravens flying above, and a view over Konoha.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

''Tis some visitor,' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door—

Only this and nothing more."'

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December;

And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.

Eagerly I wished the morrow;—vainly I had sought to borrow

From my books surcease of sorrow—sorrow for the lost Lenore—

For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore—

Nameless _here_ for evermore.

And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain

Thrilled me—filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;

So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating

''Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door—

Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;—

This it is and nothing more.'

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,

'Sir,' said I, 'or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;

But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,

And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,

That I scarce was sure I heard you'—here I opened wide the door;—

Darkness there and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,

Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;

But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,

And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, 'Lenore?'

This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, 'Lenore!'—

Merely this and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,

Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.

'Surely,' said I, 'surely that is something at my window lattice;

Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore—

Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;—

'Tis the wind and nothing more!'

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,

In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;

Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;

But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door—

Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door—

Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,

By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,

'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, 'art sure no craven,

Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore—

Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'

Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore.'

Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,

Though its answer little meaning—little relevancy bore;

For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being

Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door—

Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,

With such name as 'Nevermore.'

But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only

That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.

Nothing farther then he uttered—not a feather then he fluttered—

Till I scarcely more than muttered 'Other friends have flown before—

On the morrow _he_ will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before.'

Then the bird said 'Nevermore.'

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,

'Doubtless,' said I, 'what it utters is its only stock and store

Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster

Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore—

Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore

Of 'Never—nevermore'.'

But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,

Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;

Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking

Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore—

What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore

Meant in croaking 'Nevermore.'

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing

To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;

This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining

On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,

But whose velvet-violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,

 _She_ shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer

Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.

'Wretch,' I cried, 'thy God hath lent thee—by these angels he hath sent thee

Respite—respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore;

Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!'

Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore.'

'Prophet!' said I, 'thing of evil!—prophet still, if bird or devil!—

Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,

Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted—

On this home by Horror haunted—tell me truly, I implore—

Is there— _is_ there balm in Gilead?—tell me—tell me, I implore!'

Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore.'

'Prophet!' said I, 'thing of evil!—prophet still, if bird or devil!

By that Heaven that bends above us—by that God we both adore—

Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,

It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore—

Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore.'

Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore.'

'Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked, upstarting—

'Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!

Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!

Leave my loneliness unbroken!—quit the bust above my door!

Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'

Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore.'

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, _still_ is sitting

On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;

And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,

And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;

And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor

Shall be lifted—nevermore!"

* * *

That Beautiful Poem is by Edgar Allen Poe, not me.


	8. A1C6: A whole Lotta Matches

Note: I do not own One Piece or Naruto. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Eiichiro Oda. Also note that this story is my first, and is possibly a bit rushed. Sorry about that. Anyways, enjoy the story.

"Yo!": Human Speech.

'Hmm…': Human Thoughts.

"Setsu Hamon (Slicing Ripple)!": A Jutsu/Technique that is actually being used.

 **"** **Kit.": Demon Speech. Same font goes for Demon Thoughts, too.**

 _Niba V.S Karui:_ A work of Literature. Or just something that can be read. Whatever.

* * *

Arc 1: Damned Snake, Chapter 6

* * *

 _Second Match: Niba V.S Karui_

Everyone looked at the board. They were well aware that the two were Kumo-nin (Cloud Ninja) and Swordsmen. 'This will be good…' Naruto thought with a light smile on his face.

"Whelp, looks like you're up, Niba." Kazuha pointed out, sitting up a little straighter. Niba then walked into the ring, yawning. 'This won't be too hard… still gotta be tactical, even if she's a small fry.' Niba thought, eyes narrowed.

"Karui, you're up." Omoi pointed out, wondering what would appen if Niba and Karui were pitted together. When the two went to the Arena, Niba smirked. "I'm not one to drop my guard, but you won't be so hard to deal with." He insulted.

Karui scowled. "As if I'll let that happen." She scoffed, putting her hand on her Katana, which was sheathed on her back. Niba did the same with his two Kodachi, with a more serious look on his face.

Hayate then stepped back and counted, "San, Ni, Ichi, Hajime!" And the swords were pulled.

(Kage Booth)

"I'm not sure if I can keep up. I'm still trying to figure out what happened last match, and they're already starting another one?" The Tsuchikage, Onoki sighed. Being Old was horrible… mostly.

"Ditto. As much as good that last fight was, it disappoints me that the Uzumaki Boy was a complete Mystery." The Raikage, Ay spoke up.

Meanwhile, one of the Raikage's guards, Yugito, was trying to shake off the suggestions coming from her Bijū (Tailed Beast), the Nibi no Neko (Two-Tailed Cat).

 **"** **Oh come** ** _on,_** **Kit! Totally you want those godly, chiseled abs, ripped biceps, icy cerulean eyes, spiky blonde hair, and nice personality! He's perfect! Plus, he's another Jinchūriki (Human Sacrifice)!"**

The Nibi described all the good features about him, but the end caught most of Yugito's attention.

'Wait, really? Which Bijū (Tailed Beast) does he hold?' Yugito asked with her thoughts, a bit more interested. She couldn't pass this opportunity to get to know him for sure.

 **"** **He holds Kurama, which has Nine Tails, even more powerful than me. He was never one to reason, even though that boy seemed to be using his Yōki (Demon Aura). I'm not sure if they have a bond or not. All I can say is that Kurama is lending that boy his power, and doesn't seem to mind."**

The Nibi (Two-Tails) explained, trying to figure out why Kurama would help anyone, let alone a human.

(Play Naruto Shippūden OST: Lightning Speed)

Niba pulled his Kodachi and put them in a manner where his arms and blades were crossed at the same time, making a diamond shape. His eyes pierced through the windows to the soul that Karui's eyes were, making her sweat. "Kodachi Nitōryū: Setsu Jūji (Two Kodachi Style: Cutting Cross)!" He yelled.

Niba swung his swords in a cross-shaped manner, sending a fast blade of air shaped like an X at Karui, who responded, "Hmph. Kumo-Ryū: Omotegiri (Cloud Style: Front Beheading)!"

She then slashed at the Cross-Wind, cutting it, but two parts remained: The ones she didn't cut. She didn't get the chance to clutch her wounds, because she turned into a log, which got cut into two pieces.

Niba narrowed his eyes in thought, carefully listening for breath or footsteps. His senses suddenly were enhanced. To him, everything remained isolated. He was only concentrating on sounds that were in the Arena. 'Where could she be... is she underground? But how would she know that Jutsu? Unless… that's it!'

A lightbulb turned on above Niba's head. He looked side-to-side like crazy, and up. His vision could see everything. Almost. Then, two clones of Karui appeared from two sides of Niba, about to slash in very short time. His reaction was impressive, as he flipped his Kodachi over and blocked the two slashes.

But suddenly, two other clones appeared in front and behind Niba. A realization him. 'That's it! She's trying to make me go into the air to dodge the attacks! And then, while I'm in the air, she'll appear above me and attack! Not bad…' He thought, slightly impressed.

Niba then withdrew his swords from their position (They're still in his hands), and stood thin and tall in a coffin position. Once he dodged the slashes from the clones by his side, he flipped one Kodachi over while not cutting himself (I know, it's unbelievable), and then spun with his two Kodachi at the last second yelling, "SETSU (Cutting)…"

He then summoned a slicing twister around him, sweeping up and slashing all the clones. And he finished with… "SENPŪ (Whirlwind)!"

The Whirlwind turned into a Tornado, sucking up everything it could. But it couldn't suck anything, though, which was good for the Shinobi in the audience. Hayate stabbed his sword in the ground and tried not to get sucked in.

Niba was positive Karui was sucked in, but still didn't let his guard down. She could be anywhere, after all. Suddenly, everyone heard a cry of "I'M COMING TO GET YOU, BREAKING PHYSICS OR NOT!"

Niba looked up to see Karui actually descending from the Tornado, with her sword ready to slice some Niba.

'N-NANI!?' Niba thought, eyes widened. He then shook his head and got it together. 'No… gotta stay calm. The Duller the mind, the Duller the sword! Right…' Niba thought, jumping in the Tornado.

"Jōshō (Rise)!" He yelled, putting his two Kodachi in a position, both of them up and parallel. Karui clashed her steel with his, and the forces bounced off each other.

"Try this! Kumo-Ryū: Zanzōdora (Cloud Style: Afterimage Tiger)!" She yelled, slashing down at Niba. The slash made an afterimage shape of a Giant Tiger, leaping right at Niba, who smirked. Also, don't ask me how the Tiger got there.

"Tigers, huh? In that case… Tora (Tiger)…" He put his Kodachi in a position where both his arms were behind his head, parallel, and ready to swing. "GARI (Hunt)!" He then sent four claw-shaped air blades from his Kodachi with a fast swing, unable to see from the Naked Eye.

The Tiger ended up getting his ass whupped by the amazing, such wow, high quality, 10/10 multiple air blades Niba created.

The Tornado suddenly slowed down, and nothing more of it was left. Niba and Karui both landed on the ground. Karui scowled. 'Well, damn… looks like I'll have to take him more seriously.'

She thought with her Katana gleaming. Niba then flipped his Kodachi over, wielding them like Knives. Wait a second… uh… anyways, his Kodachi were reverse now. Yeah….

(*Cough* Kodachi are pretty much knives *Cough*) Niba's face darkened. "Reverse." He whispered to himself. Karui readied her sword. "Good luck absorbing my Attacks with one sword… Hiyō (Flying Hawk)!" He yelled, flying at Karui with both of his swords gliding like wings. You could see the silhouette of a Hawk near him, as well. He didn't fall, either. He was about to slash Karui by the side, but…

"Kumo-Ryū: Omotegiri (Cloud Style: Front Beheading)!" She countered, jumping to the side, clashing with Niba, who just managed to put his swords in front of his face at the right time. Niba's serious face turned into a face of disappointment and anger. "How many times do I have to tell you… that won't work!?" Niba roared.

Instantly after, Niba pulled his swords back, dodged the slash and slid under Karui's two legs (LIKE A BOSS), and front-flipped back on _his_ legs. Karui turned around, but it was too late as he had already pounced, both swords ready to slash.

Or was it? Karui jumped in the air, and when Niba was below her, she threw her sword down, straight, almost stabbing Niba if it weren't for his quick reflexes.

Niba skidded to a halt and flipped his swords over. "You're done for. Setsu (Cutting)…" His voice trailed off, jumping all the way to one of the walls. He then jumped off, turning into a drill. He disappeared into a Vortex when Karui landed on the ground. She looked around, picking up her sword.

But then, another Vortex appeared right behind Karui. "UZU (Vortex)!" Niba slashed though Karui gracefully, landing on the ground. "You're all talk…" He stated coldly.

He then sheathed his blades, and blood spurted out of Karui's shoulder. She fell instantly after, as well. Medic-nin came and got her to the infirmary.

"Winner of Match 2: Niba Arashimoto!" Hayate called, hand up.

(Kage Booth)

"Well… not bad at all." The Mizukage complemented, eyes a little more open than usual. The Raikage chuckled. "Well, we have good swordsmen, too, Mizukage. Especially young Nba here."

(Competitor's Box)

"Well done, Niba." Kazuha complemented as Niba walked up from the stairs. Niba then went back to sleeping in his seat once he sat down next to Raijin and Kazuha. Sasuke narrowed her eyes, looking at the Kumo team. Something was unusual about them.

Of course, they were just a team of Genin. But that Niba showed pretty damn weird powers, like using wind at his command with swords. She relaxed her gaze. If people were good, they were good.

Still, for a Genin Team, they radiated excruciating power. Meanwhile with Team 9, Rock Lee was getting impatient. _Very_ Impatient. Even though only two fights had happened. Neji had to put his hand on Lee's mouth not to distract everyone.

Still, muffled grunts could be heard. Shikamaru yawned. His mind and body were relaxed until…

 _Shikamaru V.S Chōji_

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Chōji gulped. Asuma choked on his Cigarette. Naruto clenched his fist. 'Well, damn… this will be hard as fuck for them…' Naruto thought, shocked at the choice of opponents, along with everyone else from Konoha.

Ino sighed. "On you two go. Other people have fights too, ya know!" She forced, trying to keep things moving along. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for the two, as they were best friends pitted together in an Arena, possibly to the death.

Shikamaru and Chōji walked to the arena, eyes darkened. "Whelp, when you're ready to fight, start when you want." Hayate told the two, stepping back. 'I'll try to finish this quick… Kage Shokushū (Shadow Tentacles)…' Shikamaru thought, depressed.

Shikamaru's shadow spread. Tentacles were formed from the shadow, lighting a bulb above Naruto's head. "Ah-HA! I fucking knew he watches Hentai!"

Naruto yelled, pointing at Shikamaru. "Wait… WHAT?!" It didn't take a genius to see Shikamaru's face of absolute, 100% Confusion. "Wait, you watch _Hentai?_ " Chōji asked with two arched eyebrows.

"Hell no! I don't even watch Anime!" Shikamaru replied. "Ah, but do you read Manga?" Hayate inquired, pointing at Shikamaru. Shikamaru face-palmed, and shook his head. Then, one of the Tentacles shot at Chōji, who just punched through it with his Baika no Jutsu (Expansion Jutsu).

"Daikenshō (Giant Fist Palm)!" Chōji yelled, opening his giant hand revealing a glowing blue palm. Shikamaru raised an Eyebrow at this. "I was expecting an attack- HOLY SHIT!" Shikamaru's look screamed surprise.

Chōji was in the air, and if it weren't for Shikamaru's brain to tell him, 'Get out the way,' then he'd be… stuck in a _shadowy_ situation. (Note: That Joke was horrible. The Author will pay with his life.

(Meanwhile in real life)

"MMAHADBBABSHHARGGGHH!"

(Back to the story, now written by… hold on. GET HIM, HE'S ESCAPING! Wait, what do you mean he's 'Gone'? He was tied up with Chains! Oh, wait… oh no… KRIMZEN HAS BEEN SET FREE! RUUUU-No.)

Smoke emitted from the spot where Chōji struck. Chōji jumped out of the smoke right after, and guess what? Now this match is a game of Whack-a-mole. Anyways, Shikamaru was getting tired from this shit, so he actually blocked the palm thrust with a lot of tentacles. (Worth it) After Chōji was blown away, Shikamaru yawned.

"Well, I guess this fight's over." Shikamaru said while his Tentacles withdrew. Chōji's face was first Confusion, then Realization. He looked down to see his Shadow connected to Shikamaru's, like it just appeared.

"Don't bother asking what happened. Your palm attack makes you a bit slower, so you rely on bouncing. When I blocked you with my tentacles, you were done for. My shadow is always connected to what I placed on your back." Shikamaru explained, cracking his neck drowsily.

One of Chōji's Eyebrows raised. "What was stuck to my back?" Chōji asked. Shikamaru snapped his fingers and answered, "Ink." Shikamaru started to walk away. Chōji was even more confused than before, but another Realization (Poor Chōji.) hit Chōji. Again.

Ink, Tentacles, Octopus… Illuminati confirmed. "But aren't you more of a Deer Guy?" Chōji questioned. (Note: "Shika" means Deer in Japanese.) "Uh… can't answer that…" Shikamaru replied awkwardly.

Chōji suddenly was able to move again. Hayate then called the Match, much to everyone's disappointment.

(Kage Booth)

"Well, that was a bit too fast for my taste, but he has nice quick thinking and strategy skills." The Raikage complemented. The Mizukage nodded and replied, "I think he wanted to make it quick. And he did, it was almost more rushed than the Author's writing."

(BUUURRRN! Anyways, Competitor's Box)

"That was understandably quick, Shikamaru." Naruto said while Shikamaru was walking up the stairs. Shikamaru sat next to Ino and started sleeping, completely ignoring Naruto. Naruto shrugged it off and started to watch the board.

Names were flashing on the board, and it ended with:

 _Kazuha V.S Omoi_

"Your turn, Kazuha." Raijin pointed out, a bit more observant. After all, this was Kazuha's match.

Kazuha walked down the stairs in a very serious manner. "You're up now, Omoi." Samui stated, eyes a bit more open than usual. Omoi eyed Kazuha with a serious glare, even though Kazuha didn't look at him.

When both contestants were at the Arena, Hayate walked back and stated, "When you both are ready, start." He was tired, and wanted to get this over with.

Kazuha was first to strike. He put both hands on the Scabbard of his Katana in an Iaidō manner, ready to draw and slash. He then disappeared, and reappeared right in front of Omoi, who countered at the last second.

Both prolonged their clash until Kazuha maneuvered swiftly, pushing Omoi's sword up and appearing right behind him. Omoi put the blade of his sword behind his back, blocking Kazuha's swing.

Kazuha narrowed his eyes, analyzing the situation. Omoi then turned quickly, pushing Kazuha's Katana back.

(Play Japanese Music: Samurai Warrior)

When Omoi pushed Kazuha's sword back, he thrusted at Kazuha's right shoulder. In response to this, Kazuha blocked it with the side of his Katana.

Kazuha grabbed Omoi's blade, snatched it out of Omoi's hand, and threw it to the side. Kazuha then swung across Omoi's left shoulder to his right hip, which almost connected. But, Omoi dodged it by an inch.

Omoi then ran to his sword, not tailed by Kazuha. When he picked it up, he threw a smoke bomb to the ground, creating a giant plume of Smoke. Everyone heard a cry of "Kumo-Ryū: Soragiri (Cloud Style: Sky Beheading)!"

Omoi leaped out when least expected and slashed at Kazuha, but once again it was countered by Kazuha, as he had jumped in the air before Omoi slashed.

Kazuha was right above Omoi now. Omoi looked up in fear of getting getting skewered by Kazuha's thrust. When Kazuha thrusted at Omoi, Omoi turned his back to the ground and swiped Kazuha's sword away.

Kazuha almost faceplanted, but flipped onto the ground with grace. Omoi rolled from the air onto the ground, skidding to a halt. Kazuha then sheathed his Katana into the Scabbard. "It's time for some Iaidō, wouldn't you say?"

Kazuha stated, going in another Iaidō stance. Omoi narrowed his eyes. Omoi sheathed his sword as well, going in an Iaidō stance, almost identical to Kazuha's. (Note: All Iaidō stances are focused on drawing the sword smoothly and swiftly.)

(End Song)

 **CLANG!** Kazuha and Omoi appeared far from each other, backs turned. Their swords were unsheathed, in a position which looked as if they had slashed each other.

Turns out, no one bled. Kazuha and Omoi both sheathed their swords, turning around and facing each other.

Kazuha huffed and said, "Looks like I'll have to take a different approach. Shingai Yoroi (Mantra Armor)!" Suddenly, Golden Energy coated Kazuha's scabbard. It looked as if it changed material. But there was more to it.

Golden, glowing armor plates coated Kazuha. They looked exactly like Samurai Armor, but a bit more…. Uh, nevermind. (Ahem) And the one final piece came… the Helmet. The Helmet was a Samurai helmet with Horns on it and 神 on the front of the Helmet.

Then, a mask appeared, covering his mouth and nose. "Behold…" Kazuha said, voice drifting off. Everyone's face showed shock, even the Raikage. "THE SAMURAI OF HEAVEN!" He roared, armor shining.

Omoi's face showed the most shock. "Are you sure it's okay to reveal something like that at the beginning of the story?" He asked, skeptical. "I mean, people could flame on this story for that one thing. Then others would join in. Then the Author would stop writing and then-" **CRASH!**

Omoi was sent quickly to the wall by Kazuha's golden fist. "Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't have gotten distracted so easily. This is just a sneak peek of my greatest Technique, and if people get angry about it, they should rethink about their thoughts." Kazuha stated.

Kazuha then went into a Samurai Fighting position; with his sword ready to slash and thrust. Omoi stood up, grabbing his Katana even harder. He snarled through his clenched teeth, but then calmed down.

He shook his head, and analyzed the situation. Kazuha jumped toward Omoi, holding his sword in a readying manner.

"Shintōryū (God's Sword Style)/Kumo-Ryū (Cloud Style)…" They both said the first part to their attacks. Omoi readied his sword to react quickly, and Kazuha's sword glowed even more. They both yelled in synchronization: "KINZUKIGIRI (Gold Moon Slash)/MIKAZUKIGIRI (Crescent Moon Beheading)!"

 **CLANG!** The ringing cry of two Swords clashing was deafening to everyone's Ear Drums. Most covered their ears so they wouldn't go deaf just because of a fucking swordfight.

Anyways, when the Ear Rape was over, everyone found Omoi and Kazuha's swords in a position as if they had already swung. Now normally, those swords would've broken. But since this is a poorly written Fanfic (The Author is very modest) based on a Manga…

Physics don't matter at all. Anyways (Again), Omoi fell to the ground, dropping his Sword, causing Medic-Nin to rush in and pick up Omoi and take him to the Refinary. Kazuha sheathed his golden Katana, and all the armor faded away.

Kazuha yawned, and looked at Hayate, who cleared his throat (Because everyone does that, Amirite?) and announced, "Winner of Preliminaries Match 4: Kazuha Arashimoto!" Kazuha smiled a bit while he walked toward the stairs.

Kazuha sat down next to Raijin and Niba, resting again.

(Kage Booth)

"Well, now I can see why your Genin passed." Onoki stated while drinking Tea. The Raikage, Kazekage, and Hokage all crossed their arms with an obvious Swagger. Mei and Onoki looked pissed.

"Well, looks like we have some boys who want to dance in Lava." Mei said, narrowing her eyes. The Hokage looked at Mei and replied with, "I'm actually 69 years old, Mizukage." The Mizukage replied back with a "Hmph.", and went back to being grumpy.

(Competitor's Box)

'Oi, Kyūbi… that thing he did… was it in any way related to Haki?' Naruto thought, catching the Kyūbi's attention. **"Perhaps, but it didn't look like it. It may be armor, but Busōshoku no Haki is just coating, not actually making full Samurai plates."** The Fox responded.

Naruto put that in his mind. He remembered what he was taught, and he knew everything about Haki and what it can do.

 _Flashback no Jutsu!_

"All right, so what is this 'Haki' thing?" Naruto asked, looking around Makai, where he had been transported. He looked around, seeing black, red, and other things that you couldn't see in the real world.

 **"** **Well, now that I've transported you to the Land of Demons, and you've gotten used to the effects, you should be able to learn Haki quicker. Plus, you have used it before without knowing, though I'm not going to tell you everything about those times."**

The Kyūbi replied. Suddenly, he morphed into his Human form, which Naruto had seen before. The Kyūbi in Human Form was a Tall, Lean and Muscular Man with Nine Tails, red eyes, and thick whiskers. He also had Fox ears, and wore a LOT of belts buckled on his black jeans.

And I mean A LOT of belts. Anyways, he then smirked and said, **"Try not to puke, Kit."** He put his hand on the ground, creating a Mystic Circle around Naruto and himself. The Circle started glowing, and a pillar of Light came from the edges of the Circle.

Naruto looked around in sudden confusion and surprise. He didn't have time to say anything, as everything went blurry. He felt like he was in a broken Elevator going as fast as an Indianapolis car.

He closed his mouth and put his hand over it, so he wouldn't throw up. When the feeling was over, he could hear birds chirping and smell the scent of trees and animals. He looked around again, even more surprised than before.

He was on an Island. The Areas were filled with Rocks and Forest Terrain, and a giant Mountain very far away, but still visible.

The Kyūbi broke his shock by yelling, **"OH LOOK, ICHIRAKU'S!"** making Naruto jump and say, "Wait, what? Where is it-" **BONK!** Before Naruto could finish his sentence, the Kyūbi brought his fist down on Naruto's head, making a steaming bump.

 **"** **That trick always works! How are you going to fight if you end up getting distracted so easily?!"** The Kyūbi scolded with a tick mark on his head.

Naruto suddenly got back up, yelling "HEY! Why'd you hit me!?" The Kyūbi looked even more pissed than before. **"Because you're being an idiot, like always!"** Kurama loudly retaliated, holding Naruto up by the collar.

He then dropped Naruto, and sighed. **"Anyways, how should I put this... Oh, yes. We're in the Ultimate Dojo."** Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Dojo? This doesn't look like a Dojo at all." The Kyūbi facepalmed.

 **"** **This place has 20 Seasons in one Year, and even the weakest of Animals that live here can kill you. All these Facts about this place support the reason why you're going to be training here. Even though it doesn't have the fancy mats and, well, everything a Dojo has, it is the perfect place to train. Oh, and if you're wondering what the** ** _actual_** **name of this place is, it's called The Seimei to Shi no Tani (The Valley of Life and Death), in the Realm between Life and Death."**

The Kyūbi explained in a matter-of-factly tone. Naruto clenched his teeth. "Whadd'ya mean, 'The Weakest of Animals here can kill me'?" The Kyūbi sighed once again, and roared, making Naruto cover his ears.

When he was done, he said, **"Just wait until you fight one of the Critters here."** The Kyūbi smirked in delight. 30 Seconds later, a red, giant Elephant appeared from the Giant Forests.

(Play One Piece OST: Spirited Swordsman Zoro)

Naruto smirked at the Elephant, and ran towards it. The Elephant caught notice of Naruto jumping towards him with his fist cocked back, ready to punch. When Naruto did swing, the Elephant simply smacked him off with his trunk.

Naruto flipped in the air back on his legs to see a very, VERY angry Elephant running towards him, yet the Elephant was much bigger than most. Kyūbi teleported in front of Naruto, stating, **"Let me show you what the three types of Haki are, Naruto."**

Naruto wanted to speak, but his mind took over. 'He should be able to handle this.' Naruto thought, stepping back. The Elephant rose its trunk, pointing the nostrils at Kurama and Naruto. It blew steam out of its Nostrils, creating a blinding fog.

 **"** **The First type of Haki is Kenbunshoku no Haki (Observation Haki), which will allow you to see through people's movements and attacks."** Kurama explained. Kurama then blew all the fog away with simple K.I.

When he blew all the fog away, the Elephant's trunk was about to whack Kyūbi but… **SWISH!** He dodged. Then Kurama stated, **"The Second is Busōshoku no Haki (Armament Haki) which is an Invisible Armor that you can coat yourself with. And it helps a lot with Techniques like this!"**

After Kurama had finished Explaining, he jumped in the air with his right leg coated with Haki. When his leg was close to the Elephant, he yelled, **"** **Bijū Kenpō: Mashinkyaku** **(Tailed Beast Fist Law: Demon's Leg)!"**

Kurama then kicked at the Elephant with his Demonic Leg, sending a ginormous and compressed Air Blast at the Elephant. The Elephant was knocked back far as a result, and was pissed about it.

Kurama and Naruto could see the Elephant running to them in the distance. Kurama took this chance to explain the last type of Haki.

 **"** **The Last and most rare type of Haki is Haōshoku no Haki (Conqueror's Haki). Very few can summon forth this Haki, let alone Control it."**

Kurama wasn't in the slightest bit fazed because a giant elephant was running towards him. Instead, he glared at it with an unmoving gaze.

In Kurama's perspective, all time was frozen. And when it was back to normal, the Elephant just… collapsed.

(End Song)

Kurama walked over to Naruto and said, **"It'd be best if you Master this. Your Rokushiki (Six Styles) will highly be Complemented by Haki, and that's a fact."**

Naruto grinned and responded with, "Oh, I will."

 _Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!_

'It takes one truly qualified to Master Haki…' Naruto thought, thinking back at his training. He then got smacked by Sasuke who said, "Wake up." In a serious tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, glaring at Sasuke in annoyment. "For what?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

Sasuke pointed at the Board. "For that." Naruto looked at where she pointed, and the look in his eyes turned into Interest.

 _Raijin V.S Samui_

"Well, would you look at that?"

* * *

BWA-HA-HA! I'm so evil! Anyways, I finally got this done. If you're wondering why I took so long, I can't blame you. I went to AwesomeCon a few days ago, and it was AMAZING. I cosplayed as Luffy and more people recognized me than I expected.

Anyways, if you're a bit mad about the Kazuha Samurai thing, don't worry, I am not trying to be rude. One of my Readers wanted me to make a Flashback of Naruto's training, and here it is. This is not all I'm going to show, but it's a start.

Anyways, If you have any questions, ask them politely in the Review Section. Mata ne!


	9. Vacation Update (Sorry)

**Alright, so you're probably wondering why Chapter 7 is taking so long, and I can understand that. (Or was it Chapter 6? Meh, Chapter 7, I think.) But the reason why is: Summer. Even though Summer gives me more time, I spend a lot of time with my family, and for the next three days, I will be on Vacation.**

 **Sorry if it's taking too long, but Family is Family. For those of you wondering where I will be, I will be in the Outer Banks, North Carolina. So that means, Beach Vacation! I may stay some extra nights, so don't get your hopes up so much.**

 **I've been gaming a lot lately, playing games such as** ** _Street Fighter V_** **,** ** _Tekken 7_** **,** ** _Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy_** **,** ** _Overwatch_** **, and waiting for games such as** ** _Super Mario Odyssey_** **,** ** _Knack 2_** **,** ** _Ori 2_** **, S** ** _hadow of the Colossus Remastered_** **(Again) and a lot of fun games announced at E3.**

 **I'm a big sucker for PlayStation games, and love Nintendo as well, because of the Entertainment they Provide. I also like Nintendo because a lot of their games are friendship ruiners. If you don't know what that Genre of games is, allow me to tell you.**

 **Friendship ruiners are games where people make others REALLY angry and annoyed. And if you've played** ** _Mario Kart_** **or** ** _Mario Party,_** **you know what I mean.**

 **I like Playstation better, because they can run a business better. But what Nintendo can do best is make games. Remember** ** _Super Mario Galaxy?_** **That was one of the best platformers ever that just took things to a whole new level with 3D Platforming. But then the sequel came out and said, "Nah, that game's shit." BOOM! Took everything in the First Game and made everything crazier.**

 **Then you have 3D Land, which was a smaller game which had much tighter, but very enjoyable mechanics. But ANYWAYS, back to Fanfiction.**

 **I will be gone for days, but I'm sure you can live without me for a bit. Sorry about going, and Mata ne.**


	10. A1C7: More Matches and a bit of Raijin

Note: I do not own Naruto or One Piece, all credit goes to their respective owners, Kishi and Oda.

"Yo!": Human Speech.

'Well, shit.': Human thoughts

"Raidai: Rairyū (Thunder Drums: Lightning Flow)!": A Jutsu/Technique that is being used.

" **I have a good idea about what is up about him.": Demon Speech. Same goes for Demon thoughts, too. And sound effects sometimes.**

 _Raijin V.S Samui_ : A work of literature, or something that can be read. Or Flashback no Jutsus.

* * *

Arc 1: Damned Snake, Chapter 7

* * *

 _Raijin V.S Samui_

 **"Well, would you look at that." Naruto stated, looking at the board. Good thing that Raijin could fight so soon, he was more of a mystery than Naruto himself.**

(Kage Booth)

"All these Kumo-nin matches are making me want to see other Shinobi fight. I don't even care if it's my own Village or not, really." Onoki complained.

"Well, at least we'll see that Raijin kid that looks exactly like Raijin-sama himself. I do not get it at all… but of course, there is one who does." Hiruzen responded, eyeing the Raikage himself.

"Raijin was an unwanted offspring, so he became a test for an ancient Kinjutsu (Forbidden Art), which was labeled to be an offering from Raijin himself. When it was tested on him, he became a miniature Raijin. He is mentally stable, even though he knows he was a unwanted offspring used for a test." Ē explained, informing the other Kage about Raijin.

'I wonder what would happen if Naruto fought him…' Hiruzen pondered.

* * *

(Competitor's Box)

* * *

"Whelp, there you go, Raijin. Bust a nut, break a leg, Entra Al-" "I get it, Niba." Raijin interrupted Niba to avoid excessive motivational quotes.

"I was just sparkin' ya, Raijin." Niba pouted as Raijin Shunshin'd to the Arena as Samui walked.

* * *

(Arena)

* * *

"Goddamn, the Kumo-nin are being taken care of really quickly, holy shit. Anyways, when you want to bust a nut, immediately fucking try to kill each other." Hayate coldly stated with a bored look on his face.

"What is it with that stupid nut saying in the first place?" Raijin inquired, annoyed. "You can't spell Nutrition without it." Samui added.

Raijin sweatdropped. "Ah, what the hell. Raidai: Gyakurai (Thunder Drums: Reverse Thunder)!" Raijin beat his drums in tempo 1-2-3, 4 manner twice, and jagged lightning came from the ground of the Arena.

Now, normally, an unfocused person would not expect such a fast attack suddenly, but Samui was prepared to evade the entire time, and dodged all the lesser bolts with ease.

Raijin had a slight look of impression on his face before beating his drums again, shouting "Raikai: Bō (Thunder Molding: Staff)!"

After he beat his drums in tempo 1 & 2-3 three times, he held his Drumsticks together, which turned into raw electricity, turning into a steel staff with the color of blue, with small golden blades at the tips.

Not as big as a Naginata, though. Anyway, Raijin spun his staff in a battle-ready manner, stating "Unsheathe your sword."

As a result, Samui fully pulled her Tantō out of the scabbard, holding it reverse in an absolute defensive manner.

"Defense ain't gonna do against me!" Raijin yelled, disappearing in a chrysalis of electricity.

(Play Punk rock: Search and Destroy by Iggy Pop)

Raijin appeared in front of Samui, who clashed with his staff barely with her Tantō.

Raijin overpowered Samui, stabbing her in the gut 1 time and then kicking her back. Raijin then appeared above Samui, who had just landed on her feet.

"Densetsu (Lightning Slash)!" Raijin launched a compressed electric wave at Samui, who barely avoided it. But Raijin was persistent, and launched electricity attacks left and right at Samui.

"Raitoge (Thunder Thrust)!" Raijin launched himself forward at Samui at the speed of sound, whom had predicted such an attack and not only avoided it, but also landed a clean, deep cut on Raijin's shoulder.

Raijin immediately ceased the attack, in pain. 'How did she…' Raijin thought in shock.

* * *

(Competitor's Box)

* * *

"Holy shit, how could she predict that?" Niba inquired to Kazuha. "I dunno, but that's impossible for someone who is not familiar with his attacks…"

Meanwhile, with Naruto…

'What the fuck? How did she… what… the…' Naruto was in total shock and confusion. " **There is no way she could've predicted that… unless she had Kenbunshoku."** The Kyūbi hinted in his mind.

'But who would have taught her? Who could have? How could she unlock it?' Naruto repeatedly asked. The Kyūbi stayed silent, analyzing the situation at hand.

(Arena)

Samui then pursued with attacking Raijin, almost landing lethal cuts and stabs. The tired Raijin could not handle it anymore, and ended up with a lethal stab in the heart.

Raijin choked bright, blue blood from his mouth, only to turn into raw electricity. The Volts were channeled through Samui's Tantō, then electrocuting Samui brutally.

Samui screamed in pain from all the Volts in the fake out. The real Raijin, however, came out from the ground with drumsticks instead of a Bō staff, yelling "Raidai: Gyakurai (Thunder Drums: Reverse Thunder)!"

All the jagged lightning went right to Samui, and at the last second, Samui jumped as high as she could, landing on the ceiling.

'Holy shit, I'm gonna have to be aggressive with him.' Samui thought in pain. But, all the jagged lightning was sent to Samui again, who had to evade rapidly. But when she was consistently on the ground, Raijin declared,

"Now's the time! Tatsu, Tora, Usagi! Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Waves)!"

Now, normally Raijin would take off his mask and show his face so he could perform a Jutsu that needed an open mouth, but something miraculous happened.

Raijin's supposed 'mask' opened its mouth, surprising everyone, and launched a wave of water at Samui's general direction, where the jagged lightning was headed at the same time.

When the lightning coursed through the wave of water, Samui jumped above the attack, only to meet more jagged lightning that had just came out of the ground.

'Fuck.' Samui thought in total terror. She had one last idea, and that was to let the jagged lightning course through her blade. She held out her Tantō in a defense manner, which attracted the lightning.

When the lightning was about to course through her, she threw the blade right at Raijin, where the tip was pointed at him. Raijin didn't have time to avoid it, and ended up getting stabbed with a lightning rod in the chest.

Raijin was in total shock of this, as his own lightning was used against him. But would it help Samui win? Not at all.

Raijin gladly let the lightning in the blade flow through his blood and veins, chuckling.

"That's a cunning idea, I admit. But do you realize this is _my_ lightning?" Raijin hinted, smiling.

'Oh, fuck. I know what's gonna happen…' Samui thought in total terror.

"Shinjutsu: Kaminari (Divine Art: Thunder)!" Raijin roared, beating his drums in no tempo, just rapidly beating them, channeling godly amounts of electricity in his drums, body, and drumsticks.

Samui immediately rushed forward at Raijin, fists dark violet.

* * *

(Competitor's Box)

* * *

"Well, shit. Isn't that one of your techniques, Naruto? Sasuke inquired, looking at Samui.

"Yeah, it is…" Naruto hesitantly answered. " **Holy shit, I hope she doesn't know Haōshoku. That'd be very suspicious. More than it already is."** The Kyūbi said in his mind.

(Arena)

'Got to punch him right now!' Samui thought ambitiously. Raijin was just about to attack when…

 **OOF!**

Samui was fast enough to punch Raijin in the gut, only, it opened his mouth…

(End song)

 **KRRAAAKA-KOOOOM!**

'Holy shit…'

'No way…'

'How the fuck is he a Genin?'

'Oh no, Samui!'

'Shit!'

'That powerful?'

'Was he that good all along?'

'Do you have an explanation, mother?'

'That's Raijin for you…'

'Oh my god…'

Big mistake on Samui's part. It turns out Raijin was channeling electricity to release from his pores, but Samui punched him in the gut, causing all the electricity to release from his mouth, causing a lethal beam of lightning that could equal the power of 10 lightning bolts. Yes. 10 lightning bolts.

As a result, a huge debris cloud appeared in the exact area of the attack. When the smoke cleared, it showed Raijin with smoke coming out of his mouth slowly, and Samui unconscious on the ground.

Raijin's blue, glowing eyes opened, showing him to be fully awake. Samui lay on the ground, almost dead. Hayate, eyes wide open from shock, announced "Winner of Preliminaries Match 5: Raijin Kamitanjō!"

Medic-Nin immediately took Samui to the infirmary to try to make her come back to life. Raijin felt guilty, thinking 'All my fault.'

Raijin slowly walked back to the Competitor's Box, where Niba and Kazuha patted him on the shoulders.

New names appeared on the board.

 _Kabuto V.S Sasuke_

Kabuto and Sasuke walked to the Arena in a very, very, very civilised manner which was unfamiliar to Naruto, because Naruto doesn't really give a shit about decency.

"Are both competitors ready?" Hayate inquired. Both Sasuke and Kabuto nodded.

"Ichi Ni, San, Hajime!" Hayate counted, signaling them to start. Hayate then jumped back.

Sasuke was first to attack, quickly going through the seals Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, and Tora, yelling "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!" Sasuke then launched a giant sphere of fire from her mouth at Kabuto, who coated his hand with Chakra, slicing the Fireball in half.

'All with Chakra Scalpels?' Sasuke thought in suspicion.

Kabuto then launched himself forward at Sasuke, full arms coated now. Sasuke closed her eyes and opened them, revealing two-tomoe Sharingan.

Sasuke then leaped closely above Kabuto, whom turned into mud just as Sasuke was about to bring her leg right down on his head.

'Mud Clone…' Sasuke thought, landing. Soon, a hand came from the ground and tried to grab Sasuke, who heard the hand coming and jumped above the hand's reach.

Kabuto himself then launched from the ground, going through hand seals Tora, Ushi, Tora, Ne, roaring "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Jutsu)!" Kabuto then launched a large water projectile at Sasuke, which drenched her in what seemed to be sticky, restricting water.

Sasuke then fell to the ground, struggling to stand up. Kabuto then landed on the ground, right hand coated with Chakra. "Well, that was very fast. I thought the Uchiha would put up more of a fight." Kabuto smirked.

Sasuke held up the Ram seal while whispering, "Katon: Jōkisei (Fire Release: Vapor Formation)..." Heat then coursed through Sasuke's body, making the water slide off and turn into a Vapor cloud, right when Kabuto was about to stab her.

Sasuke leaped from the Vapor cloud, kicking Kabuto in the face. Sasuke then went through the hand seals Ne, Tora, Inu, Ushi, Usagi, and Tora between combo hits.

She then kicked Kabuto up in the air and yelled, "You're finished! Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!

She then spat out multiple small flame projectiles at Kabuto, then throwing Shuriken in them.

Kabuto held up the Mizu one-hand seal with his right, yelling "Suiton: Mizufujō (Water Style: Hydro Levitation)!"

Water then came from his mouth, making a surrounding aerial Water Prison around him, which rendered the Fire Jutsu useless.

'Don't you fucking dare!' Sasuke thought, annoyed. Just as Kabuto was going through hand seals, Sasuke channeled heat through her body again, and went right above the water prison.

Kabuto smirked at this, as he immediately undid the Water Prison with the one-hand Mizu seal, and coated his hands with Chakra.

He ended up landing a wide cut on Sasuke's gut with his scalpels, making Sasuke cough a bit of blood. He then grabbed Sasuke and threw her to the ground in a Judo manner. Sasuke breakfalled on the hard ground, but not fast enough to evade Kabuto's kick.

Kabuto then put the palm of his hands on Sasuke's stomach, whispering "Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven)." So no one could hear.

He then burned a certain mark on Sasuke's skin, whom clenched her teeth in pain. Sasuke kicked off Kabuto right after he completed the seal, then felt a sudden pulse in her eyes.

'It's the Sharingan, ain't it? Well, time to finish this guy off.' Sasuke supposed, going through hand seals faster than usual.

"Tatsu, Mi, Hitsuji, Uma, Mi, Re, Usagi, Tora, Uma, Re, Tori, Tora! Katon: Seichō Hōsenka (Fire Release: Growing Phoenix Flowers)! Sasuke then spat out multiple fire projectiles out of her mouth, which scattered more and turned into larger fireballs that were going right in Kabuto's direction.

Kabuto smirked, holding up the Mizu seal in one hand, and the Ji seal in the other. He then made the Mi seal with the two hands, yelling "Suiton: Doronami (Water Release: Mud Wave)!"

Unexpectedly, sudden cracks appeared in the ground, with excessive amounts of mud erupting from them, forming a giant wave.

'Nice try, dickhead.' Sasuke thought angrily, holding the Tora seal and using her Sharingan to guide the projectiles over the wave. "Kai!" Sasuke declared, making the fireballs fuze and become a big flamethrower. 'Shit.' Kabuto thought in terror.

Now, that didn't take care of the wave, of course. Sasuke simply jumped over the wave with ease, but then falling to the ground in pain from her stomach.

'Shit! What the hell did he do to me?' Sasuke pondered, clenching her stomach in agony. The smoke from the flamethrower revealed a highly burnt Kabuto, who had a slight look of accomplishment on his face.

"Winner of Preliminares Match 6: Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate declared.

* * *

(Kage Booth)

* * *

"Well, the last Uchiha certainly did well in that match. Although, not enough Taijutsu... " The Raikage judged.

"She certainly has mastery over Katon (Fire Release), I'll give her that. But you do bring up a good point, she did not use much Taijutsu." Onoki replied, sipping tea.

* * *

(Infirmary)

* * *

"She's not responding! I think she got killed by that blast!" The Medic declared, worried. "Oh, shit! What the hell are we gonna do?" Omoi asked with concern.

"No, she can't die on us, she can't!" Karui cried, not wanting her friend to die. Suddenly, Raijin walked inside the Infirmary, making Omoi and Karui draw their swords.

"Have you come to finish the job? She's already dead, you know!" Omoi yelled, sobbing. "You think I'd kill someone like that? Who do you think I am!" Raijin roared angrily.

"Then want do you want!?" Karui inquired loudly. Raijin paused. "To help." He said blankly. Omoi and Karui sheathed their swords. "How are you gonna make her alive?" Karui asked.

"There's a Medical technique I invented that can create a surge of electricity through the blood and veins, which supercharges the brain into awakening. I haven't used it on a dead person yet, though. Your choice." Raijin explained, arms crossed.

"Give her the Juice." Karui stated. Omoi nodded. Raijin then walked up to Samui, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Iryōden (Medical Charge)!" Electricity then coursed through Samui, making her eyes glow.

"Weird…" Samui stated, getting up. "YATTA! IT WORKED!" Omoi and Karui yelled, hands up in the air.

"My work is done." Raijin said, walking out.

* * *

(Competitor's Box)

* * *

"Nice job there, Sasuke." Naruto complemented as Sasuke sat down. "Yeah, thanks. But I do feel bad in the gut, though. He put some weird seal on me…" Sasuke confessed, feeling her stomach.

"A seal? What's it look like?" Naruto asked, curious. "It has a circle with 3 tomoe around it, and it hurts when I use my Sharingan, although it makes me more powerful." Sasuke explained to Naruto with his eyes narrowed. "Hmm… I'll think about it." Naruto answered.

The names on the board had changed.

 _Sakura V.S Ino_

"Whelp, there you go, Sakura." Naruto hinted.

"Get in there, Ino." Chōji told.

Sakura and Ino walked to the Arena, placing their headbands where they probably should fucking be.

* * *

(Arena)

* * *

"When you're ready to fight, start immediately." Hayate stated.

Sakura immediately cracked her knuckles and leapt toward Ino, cocking her fist back. Ino responded with a Kamirimi no Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu), turning into a pebble.

Sakura skidded on her feet, turning around to see Ino trying to perform her Shinranshin no Jutsu (Mind Destruction Jutsu)

Sakura immediately shuffled to the left and leaped again towards Ino, but faster. But, Ino managed to activate the technique while aiming at Sakura, causing Sakura's mind to be invaded by Ino.

* * *

(Sakura's Mindscape)

* * *

"Heh, too easy. Now, to make her surrender…" Ino trailed off, looking at an angry giant Sakura silhouette. " **So… you mind gettin' out of Sakura's mind? I live here, you know. But, maybe I can just FORCE YOU OUT! CHAAAAA!"** Inner-Sakura then launched her right fist at Ino, who was almost crushed to death.

Now, in real life…

* * *

(Arena)

* * *

Ino felt a sudden surge of pain and fell down to the ground, while Sakura got up, confused.

Hayate then announced, "Winner of Preliminaries Match 7: Sakura Haruno!" Sakura then walked to the Competitor's Box in total confusion.

* * *

(Competitor's Box)

* * *

"Oh, hey, that's the fastest fight here. New record." Kankuro stated, looking at his timed watch.

* * *

(Kage Booth)

* * *

"That was too fast, even for me." The Raikage said in disappointment. "Oh well, on to the next match." Hiruzen replied.

* * *

(Competitor's Box)

* * *

"Damn, that was fast, Sakura. These Preliminaries are gonna be quick indeed." Naruto said in shock while Sakura sat down.

"Well, at least I have more nap time." Sakura replied in a drowsy manner, dozing off.

The names on the board changed.

 _Rock Lee V.S Gaara_

'That Lee kid is a dead one.' Temari thought to herself.

(A.N: The Lee fight is same as Canon, and now we're at the part where Gaara is about to kill Lee.)

Just when Gai was about to save Lee, everyone heard a cry of "Soru (Shave)!"

Naruto suddenly appeared in the Arena in front of Lee, hair covering his eyes and right hand out. "Fūton: Daireppūshō (Wind Release: Great Gale Palm)!"

Naruto then released a colossal blast of wind from his right hand, blowing any of Gaara's sand away from the unconscious Lee onto the wall.

"Now, that is real fucking bad sport behavior, especially when it's directed to someone who was a worthy opponent to you. A shame, really, he actually took the fight seriously and was very cheerful to your ungrateful ass." Naruto coldly stated to a wide-eyed Gaara.

"Winner of Preliminaries Match 8: Sabaku no Gaara!" Hayate declared, ending the fight. Medic-Nin carried Lee to the Infirmary right away, as Naruto's eyes pulsed, sending a wave of Haōshoku no Haki (Conqueror's Haki) specifically directed at Gaara, who was absolutely fucking terrified from the blast, but didn't faint.

Gaara then quickly walked back to his seat, while Naruto went to his via Soru (Shave).

The names on the board changed again.

 _TenTen V.S Temari_

* * *

There it is. You thought I was gone, didn't ya? I don't blame you. But, I'M BACK! And I will be writing this again. So don't worry, your Sirloin will never expire! See ya soon!


	11. A1C8: Pandemonium

Note: To own Naruto or One Piece, you must construct additional pylons. I can't own either of them because I don't play Starcraft. I probably should…

"Melee attacks have no range, PS3 has no games!": Human speech.

'So you're telling me that the seal on Sasuke is from Orochimaru himself? Fuck.': Human thoughts.

" **Yep, I'm pretty sure Orochimaru wants Sasuke's Sharingan for something. Don't know what, though.": Demon Speech and thoughts.**

 _Temari V.S TenTen:_ _Something that can be read, or someone being really assertive._

* * *

Arc 1: Accursed Snake, Chapter 8

* * *

 _Temari V.S TenTen_

* * *

(Competitor's Box)

* * *

"Well, there's your signal, Temari…" Kankurō muttered drowsily. Temari cracked her knuckles and immediately went to the Arena, while Tenten stretched her arms and leaped down to the ground of the Arena.

(Now, this fight is same as Canon, with Temari sweeping away all of TenTen's weapon attacks with Wind Release. And now, we are at the part when Temari is holding up her fan for an unconscious TenTen to fall on.)

'TenTen's back is going to break if I don't interfere!' Maito Gai thought, about to jump in, when suddenly, everyone heard another cry of "Kamisori (Razor)!"

Naruto transported himself to the Arena in a super-fast Zig-Zag motion, landing right on Temari's fan, holding TenTen in bridal carry.

Naruto's cold Cerulean eyes fixed into Temari's locks to the soul, piercing her locks with his keys that could unlock anything blockading the very soul.

"Tsk, tsk, how fucking unsporting of you to try and break your opponent's back like that. Don't you know proper sportsmanship? Jeez…" Naruto rolled his eyes, yelling "Mabataki (Blink)!"

Naruto then left a scared Temari and shocked Hayate in a flash. Hayate put himself together and declared, "Winner of Preliminaries Match 9: Sabaku no Temari!"

* * *

(Infirmary)

* * *

Naruto suddenly appeared in a blink in the Infirmary, dropping TenTen in one of the beds.

The Medic-nin in the Infirmary immediately took notice after Naruto had dropped TenTen and left in another flash.

* * *

(Competitor's Box)

* * *

Naruto instantaneously showed up in the seat right next to Sasuke, who bounced up in surprise.

"Effective, that technique of yours." Sasuke complemented, retaining her sanity.

"It's just for convenience for now." Naruto shrugged, being modest. Sasuke looked in confusion. 'Since when is he ever humble?' Sasuke questioned in her mind

Naruto had been fucking changing at the speed of light, and she couldn't keep track, so she shook it off.

The names on the board had changed again.

 _Hinata V.S Neji_

'Well, looks like I'm facing Hinata-sama. Time to show her that fate is unstoppable, and hers is unavoidable.' Neji thought, smirking.

Hinata sighed and walked down to the arena, when Neji was already there, smugly tapping his feet on the ground.

* * *

(Arena)

* * *

When Hinata and Neji where both finally in the Arena staring at each other with their Byakugan (White Eyes), Hayate counted down. "San, Ni, Ichi, MORTAL KOMBAT!" Hayate excitedly yelled, confusing most in the audience.

Neji opened his mouth to monologue. "Just give up and forfeit, Hinata. There is no way you can win your fight against me, of all people. Your fate is unavoidable, and your fate is to lose. Nothing can change with hard work, and power comes from birthright-" "Oh my fucking god, will you SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Naruto loudly interrupted Neji's boring-ass monologue, making Neji scowl at the blonde.

"All this talk about how your opponent should surrender makes you look like a fucking coward that doesn't want to face Hinata, despite the fact that you think she's inferior to you, which she is definitely not. The more talk that comes out your trap, the harder it is to back it up. So GET ON WITH IT!"

Naruto roared, making others join in. "Yes, get on with it!" Kankurō joined, raising his hand and encouraging other people who wanted a fight.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone shouted at once, making Neji scowl even harder. Neji settled in his Jyūken (Gentle Fist) stance, while Hinata did the same, both Byakugan (White eyes) activated.

Neji rushed forward at Hinata at Mid-Chūnin speeds, cocking his right palm back.

Hinata barely dodged Neji's palm thrust, and attacked his neck with two chakra-coated fingers, making him howl in pain.

"Resorting to such things at the start is a desperate move!" Neji yelled, thrusting his left palm forward at Hinata, which was easily blocked and countered with a simple palm thrust to the chest.

Hinata then stepped back and launched herself forward at Neji, who rapidly landed palm thrusts on Hinata. Hinata coughed a bit of blood, but then smiled and thrusted two fingers right in Neji's adam's apple.

Neji screamed in absolute agony, but then knocked Hinata back with a simple palm thrust.

Neji then struggled to create an area of divination, but quick enough so that Hinata would be inside of it.

"Hakke Sanjūni Shō (Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms)!" Neji yelled, rushing at Hinata.

Hinata managed to clash with every single thrust that Neji thrown at her, then landing thrusts on Neji after his attack in rapid succession.

Neji scowled in anger. 'I won't lose to a failure!' Neji thought, hitting Hinata directly in the face. He then landed palm thrusts on Hinata's gut and chest,

making her cough up blood.

He then knocked her back about 26.3 meters and said, "Give up now, Hinata-sama. You have no chance of winning against me."

Hinata smiled and weakly responded, "The o-only one who suffers the most in this clan… is you, Neji."

This remark made Neji furious. He then ran fast at Hinata, Hayate trying to stop him. But it was too late. Neji was dead set on killing Hinata, and he was almost there- "Soru (Shave)!"

Right before Neji tried to kill Hinata, Naruto appeared in the Arena right between Neji and Hinata, taking the palm thrust with Tekkai (Iron Mass).

Naruto's cerulean eyes stared at Neji, until Naruto broke the silence, yelling, "Are you fucking crazy? She's already beat, you don't need to kill her!"

Neji scowled. "Out of the way. She-" "She what? Fucking said the truth? If you can't deal with a simple insult or remark like that, should you even be a Ninja? Well?"

Naruto interrupted, making Neji seem like a fucking madman.

"The Winner of Preliminaries Match 10: Neji Hyūga!" Hayate announced, ending the match.

Hinata was then dropped in one of the Medical beds by Naruto in the infirmary, which Naruto was transported to via Mabataki (Blink).

* * *

(Competitor's Box)

* * *

"Damn, you're interfering a lot, you know that?" Sasuke said right after Naruto appeared in his seat.

"I know, but I don't feel like having people in my village killed if I can help it." Naruto responded, shrugging.

'Considerate as always.' Sasuke thought to herself.

Naruto then tried to doze off, but then a sudden voice in his head awoke him. " **Hey kit, I think I know what's up with Sasuke's seal."** The Kyūbi mentioned, getting Naruto's full attention.

'Wait, seriously? Spill it!' Naruto demanded eagerly in his mind. " **Well, she said that the seal made her more powerful and uncontrolled, which means that the person who put it on her, that Kabuto person, whatever. Anyway, Kabuto reeked of snakes, which means he's obviously working for Orochimaru, and since Orochimaru is a fucking pedophile, then he definitely wants Sasuke, just as you saw in the Shi no Mori (Forest of Death)."**

The Kyūbi explained, going through a bit of details. 'So, how can we stop him from making Sasuke betray the Village and go to Orochimaru?'

Naruto asked, trying to find a solution.

" **Well, unless she won't be brought back with common sense, we need to kill Orochimaru."** The Kyūbi responded, confusing Naruto.

'Kill one of the Sannin? I can do that? With my power?' Naruto repeatedly inquired, a bit hesitational about killing Orochimaru himself.

" **Well, you definitely need more training to beat him, and you need to sign the Kitsune Contract for summoning, since Orochimaru has signed the Hebi Contract, and can summon giant beasts out of nowhere."**

'So, just train and pray?' Naruto assumed. " **Yeah, you still have a lot to learn. And I'll train you even harder!"** The Kyūbi yelled, making Naruto gulp.

" **By the way, since I made it so that in here, one second equals one minute, the last match has just finished."** The Kyūbi mentioned.

(How the matches went: Shino was paired with Yoroi, which was a long goose chase since they both could drain chakra. Kankurō was paired against the same guy as Canon, and the fight went the same. And now, we are at the part when everyone is getting handed a piece of paper and saying their respective numbers.)

When Kankurō's match was over, everyone was in the Competitor's Box. "Before you are all dismissed, there is one more matter that we must attend to."

The Hokage announced, Anko stepping forward with a box in her hand. "Anko shall hand you all pieces of paper that arrange your matches, when you are done being handed them, speak your numbers left to right.

Anko then handed all the papers out, sending a wink at Naruto, who simply responded with a look of confusion.

Once everyone was handed their papers, Anko ordered, "Left to right, call out your numbers."

"One." Neji called.

"Four." Temari called.

"Eight." Shino said.

"Seven." Sasuke called.

"Three." Shikamaru called, tired.

"Nine." Raijin called.

"Ten." Gaara said.

"Two." Naruto called with a malicious smirk on his face.

"Five." Niba called.

"Six." Kazuha called.

"Eleven." Kankurō called.

"Twelve." Sakura called.

The Hokage pointed to the board, which revealed the matches.

 _Match 1: Neji Hyūga V.S Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Match 2: Shikamaru Nara V.S Sabaku no Temari_

 _Match 3: Niba Arashimoto V.S Kazuha Arashimoto_

 _Match 4: Sasuke Uchiha V.S Shino Aburame_

 _Match 5: Raijin Kamitanjō V.S Sabaku no Gaara_

 _Match 6: Sakura Haruno V.S Sabaku no Kankurō_

Kazuha and Niba fist bumped, while Naruto grinned at Neji with malicious intent, making Neji gulp.

"Train for these matches with the One-Month gap we have given you. Dismissed!"

* * *

(Timeskip: 1 day after Prelims, 31 days until finals. Naruto's condo.)

* * *

Arc 1: Accursed Snake, Chapter 8, Part 2

* * *

 **RIIIIIIIING!**

"Ugh… fucking alarm clock…" Naruto muttered, just waking up.

 **RIIIIII-SMASH!**

Poor alarm clock was no more, as Naruto had smashed it into oblivion with his bare hand. "Finally. Alright, time to heat up some ramen…" Naruto's hungry voice drifted off, Naruto walking to the fridge.

Naruto then opened the refrigerator, taking out an instant-cup ramen.

Naruto then ate his ramen peacefully, until he was startled by, " **When** **you finish your trash food, we're gonna train your fox skills, whether you like it or not."**

'Damnit, Kurama. Anyway, what do you mean? The summoning contract?'

Naruto questioned, annoyed. " **I'm talking about Sennin Mōdo** **(Sage Mode), the Kitsune Contract, and enhanced management of, well, me."**

Kyūbi answered, making Naruto even more curious. 'What do you mean by that?'

" **You can allow me to take control of your body without me killing you, and you can summon me in any form you choose."** Kyūbi explained.

Naruto then threw his finished ramen away, and put all his clothes on except his shirt.

"Let's go, then!" Naruto yelled, jumping out the window propelled by rapid Geppō (Moon Steps) to the point where he was flying in the sky for the whole Village to see.

"Hey, that's the demon!"

"That's right, get outta here!"

"Hey, how's it going, Naruto!"

Naruto paid heed to the last call, and launched himself down at Kiba's porch with an extra-powerful Geppō (Moon Step).

"Yo, Kiba, what's up?" Naruto greeted as he landed. "Dude, what the hell was with that? Since when could you fly?" Kiba asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Since I learned pretty much everything I used in the Chūnin exams against you." Naruto responded, arms crossed.

"Well, damn. Anyway, kick Neji's ass for me, 'kay? It's breakfast time." Kiba said as he walked toward the house and waved goodbye.

"Trust me, I will." Naruto muttered as he leaped in the air again.

* * *

(Konoha Forest)

* * *

"Alright, we're here." Naruto declared as he was standing next to a cut tree trunk. " **Alright, then. Do your stuff."** Kyūbi ordered as Naruto held the Mi seal. "Jikū Kansetsu (Spatial Connection)!"

Naruto yelled as he jumped on the tree trunk, going inside of a red portal that appeared directly on top of it.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Sakura…)

* * *

"You know, pinky, I find it surprising that you got up this early to come to me and ask for training."

Anko admired, smirking. "Well, for starters, I can't really beat anyone in my current state, and plus, I think you'll be able to train me quickly, since you're a sadist." Sakura replied, shrugging.

Anko grinned even more than before. "Welp, I hope to god you'll be alive at the end of this… dodge!"

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Naruto, in Makai…)

* * *

" **Alright, we're here. Now, how do I explain this… oh yeah. Now, Sage Mode is a certain transformation that is activating with training of manipulation of Natural Chakra, which is a third form of chakra that you can master with extreme concentration, training, and being one with nature. Different types of Sage Mode give you different attributes.** **For example, Kitsune Sage Mode grants you the power of step-by-step enhancing of physical capabilities and jutsu."**

The Kyūbi explained in his human form. "So, it's pretty much using Sage powers to upgrade jutsu and create greater variations on a much higher level?" Naruto assessed, a bit overwhelmed at the excessive information.

" **Higher than you could imagine."** The Kyūbi smirked. "Alright, how do I train it! Wait a sec, can't I already use a bit of your chakra?" Naruto asked.

" **Well, yes, but it's not as powerful and controlled as Sage Mode."**

"Seems legit, let's do this!" Naruto yelled, earning a grin from the Kyūbi. " **Balance on the tip of that giant stake."** The Kyūbi ordered, pointing to a big pole with a sharp tip.

Naruto then jumped up onto the pole, balancing with the toes of his feet, struggling.

Naruto waved left and right, until he fell on the ground. " **Again. But this time, try using your Tekkai** **(Iron Mass) technique to freeze and balance.** Kyūbi ordered again, arms crossed.

Naruto then leaped atop on the pole again, except this time, using Tekkai (Iron Mass) to balance.

Naruto had kept it up for 10 minutes already, much to Kyūbi's shock. Naruto's eyes were closed in absolute balance, his closed eyes slightly turning red.

Of course, right when his eyes almost changed, he fell off the pole in surprise.

" **You're getting there quickly. Now, again!"**

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Sasuke…)

* * *

"So, it seems that you have a secondary lightning nature and a primary ancestral fire nature. In that case, we'll need to work on your Sharingan (Mirror-Wheel Eye), Taijutsu, and lightning chakra. And maybe teach you more advanced Katon (Fire Release) Techniques."

Kakashi assessed, looking at the ashes of a crumpled paper. "Ah, damnit. Naruto's affinities counter mine." Sasuke pouted.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, confused at the Uchiha's sudden frown. "Naruto has a primary wind affinity and a secondary water affinity."

Kakashi responded with, "Well, actually, even though water counters fire, and wind counters lightning, fire counters wind, and fire is your primary affinity. Still, Naruto has quite an advantage in Ninjutsu. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Naruto…)

* * *

"Hey, I did it, Kurama!" Naruto yelled in success. " **Nice job, Kit. Now that you're one with Nature and can transform into Sage Mode, you need to see what you can do with it. Does it feel powerful?"** Kyūbi inquired, grinning.

"Lots more. I wanna fight some demons when I learn how to use this." Naruto said, jumping off the pole.

" **Now, first, let's see what you can do with your Sage Mode now.** **Onijutsu: Magizō** **(Demon Art: Hell Scarecrow)!"** Kyūbi yelled, a cloud next to him that turned into a scarecrow. (The scarecrow looks like Cacturne from Pokemon, except it is taller and red.)

The scarecrow then charged at Naruto, who smirked and yelled, "Jūgon (Stern Beast)!" As he knocked the scarecrow back with a quick and strong punch.

But the scarecrow took it too easily, since it jumped up in the air right after, making Naruto go after him.

However, the scarecrow suddenly appeared right behind Naruto, and punched him in the back. Hard. Naruto was launched right into a faraway mountain, making the scarecrow lower his guard.

"Rankyaku (Storm Leg)!" The scarecrow heard from behind him. But the scarecrow couldn't evade since the attack was too fast, and was sliced in half.

"Too easy." Naruto boasted, rubbing his hands together. " **Tch. I gave you a weak opponent."** Kyūbi scowled in annoyance.

" **C'mon, let's go to Pandemonium to sign you up for a tourney. I hear this is a special tournament with Yama-sama himself.** The Kyūbi ordered, Naruto walking behind him.

"Ah, so Yama himself gets to see my power? I can't wait to meet him!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

" **I've heard he's a grumpy one. However, you just might be able to entertain him by winning. The prizes are a big trophy with an immortal fire burning in the cup part of the trophy, 10,000 of any currency of your choice, and a special seal made by Yama-sama himself that allows you to use forbidden Onijutsu** **(Demon Arts)."**

The Kyūbi answered, exciting Naruto even more. "Oh, yeah! I'm infinitely motivated now! Who's competing already?" Naruto asked, more eager than a 6-year old for a rollercoaster. (It's what I thought up, don't over-judge)

" **Well, I know that the cheerful Rakkan is competing, since he was the first to sign up, and it's obvious that Muteki is competing, he always wants to test his power against other people. Otherwise, I dunno who."**

"Alright, then! Let's run there as fast as the wind!" Naruto yelled as he launched himself like a rocket toward the direction of Pandemonium.

" **There he goes, cheerful as always. I'll never understand your happiness after what's happened to you, kit, but I'm glad you're not an edgy fuck like other emotionally scarred kids.** **Teihikō** **(Low Flight)!"**

* * *

(Timeskip: 1 hour)

* * *

" **We're almost there, kit!"** Kyūbi yelled as Naruto and him raced toward Pandemonium. It was directly in their sights, with the giant middle tower above them. They then skidded to a halt, deciding to walk the rest of the way to the gate.

" **Welcome to Pandemonium, what is your business here?"** The guard greeted in a friendly tone once Kyūbi and Naruto were in talking range.

" **I plan on entering my trainee in the tourney."** Kyūbi said as he stopped to explain.

" **Oh, really? Well, he'll have a ton of competition for sure! Especially since he's just a human, but you wouldn't enter him in if he couldn't fight with demons."** The Guard responded in surprise after taking a look at Naruto.

Naruto and Kyūbi then walked into Pandemonium, with a bunch of crazy stuff waiting for the two.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Konoha…)

* * *

"Damnit! Just when I go out of my way to train him, he's gone! Care to explain, Sarutobi?" An old sage yelled in frustration at the Third Hokage himself.

"It's not my fault that you couldn't meet him yourself. You could've at least dropped by when he was younger." Hiruzen shrugged.

"My spy network is too important to leave and you know that, Sensei." The sage yelled, his identity none other than Jiraiya the Sannin.

"Like I said, you could've dropped by for a bit when he was young, maybe even saved him from a mob, but I'm just saying. Hiruzen responded in a slightly dismissive tone.

Jiraiya then walked out, annoyed.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Pandemonium…)

* * *

" **So, you wanna sign up, huh? I'm warning you, though. There are a ton of powerful demons wanting to get that trophy and seal. You're gonna have a tough competition, you know!"**

Naruto and Kyūbi were already near the colosseum of Pandemonium, and face-to-face with the registration stand. The tired demon there was making sure Naruto was actually ready for the competition.

Now, he was, but he hadn't mastered Sage Mode yet and was hoping to practice it against a bunch of powerful demons.

" **No.. I'm sure he will stand a chance against us."** A demonic and growling voice spoke behind Naruto and Kyūbi.

" **M-Muteki! I was wondering when you would sign up."** The Demon at the stand shivered in fear.

" **I caught word of it late."** Muteki was a massive demon that stood 8'3 tall, and had a black fur coat. He wore a black colored helmet on his head, one that had a visor and holes in it for the massive horns that Muteki possessed.

Once Naruto had signed up, Muteki went up to the stand when Naruto left and smashed the pencil with his giant, tough hands.

" **How 'bout I just write it for ya?"** The Demon at the stand said as he pulled out a spare.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at a Restaurant in Pandemonium…)

* * *

"Do they have Ramen here?" Naruto asked Kyūbi as they got the menu. " **No."** Kyūbi blatantly answered, not taking his eyes off the menu.

'Damnit! Of course they don't have Ramen here! But, these Gyūkichō (Demon Bull Intestines) sound good….'

Once Naruto and Kyūbi had decided what they wanted, Kyūbi raised his pointer finger up in the air.

" **Yes, what can I do for you?"** The waiter greeted, waiting for a response. " **I'll have the Yakisagi** **(Grilled Rabbit), and my friend here will have a full Gyūkichō plate."** Kyūbi ordered, looking at the waiter.

" **Ah, we shall have it done lickety-split."** The waiter said as he finished writing the order and walking away to the kitchen.

"Good service." Naruto complemented before he covered his mouth to yawn. " **Damn right there is. Some say this is the best restaurant in Pandemonium, hence the number of people."** The Kyūbi pointed at Naruto, looking around.

* * *

(Timeskip 42.1 Minutes)

* * *

"Holy shit, that's better than Ichiraku's!" Naruto yelled as he digested his food surprisingly quickly for a 12 year old boy.

" **Oh my god, that meal was one of the gods! Of course, that doesn't make sense, since we're in Pandemonium…"** Kyūbi deadpanned, sweatdropping.

"Alright, what now?" Naruto asked as he followed the Kyūbi. " **We should be able to start going in the Colosseum now, so we can wait for the matches to start tomorrow."** Kyūbi answered, walking to the Colosseum.

"Alright, then! I wonder what the other demons are like." Naruto excitedly inquired, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

(Colosseum, Lockers)

* * *

Once Naruto had walked into the lockers, the giant demons were smirking at him.

" **Look what we got here, boys. A small fry!"** The biggest one yelled, cracking his knuckles.

" **You don't deserve to compete here, you mere Human!"** The Demon cocked his fist back in aggression, ready to punch Naruto.

"Soru (Shave)!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared. " **Huh? Where did he go?"** The Demon spoke in absolute confusion.

"Right here!" He heard a voice behind him say, but couldn't evade or block since the attack was so fast.

Naruto had knocked the big Demon down with a single effortless punch, scaring most of the other demons. "I don't wanna see any of that shit, GOT IT!" Naruto screamed, making everyone gulp.

' **Wow, he's a tough one… can't wait to fight him.'** A certain happy Demon was thinking in the corner of the room.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Sakura…)

* * *

"You're doing good, pinky. Hope you survive!" Anko yelled as she threw multiple senbon needles at Sakura, all dodged in rapid succession.

Sakura was making more imaginative movements, like bending her body and almost doing the split, but then bouncing up.

When Sakura found an opening in the Senbon barrage, she charged at Anko, throwing an easily evadable, but really strong punch.

Anko moved to the side and kicked Sakura into a nearby tree, which Sakura landed on by channeling chakra into her feet.

"Heh. Alright, pinky, it looks like we've covered evading a bunch of attacks and using the environment to your advantage. Now, lemme hand you this piece of paper." Anko assessed, holding out a piece of paper with her left hand.

Sakura then walked up, and dodged the swing that Anko threw at her when she came close.

"Ha! Still haven't let your guard down, I see." Anko complemented, actually sincerely holding out the piece of paper for Sakura to take.

"Channel some Chakra into it, and see what happens." Anko ordered. Sakura did so, and the paper crumbled into dirt.

"Well, looks like you're an earth type. Let's get cracking!" Anko yelled in excitement.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Pandemonium…)

* * *

" **Alright, everyone! It's the show you've been waiting for! All these powerful opponents have signed up to fight for you and the prizes, with Yama himself watching! Now, let's get started with the tourney with a tag team match! Which tag team wins, those two have to fight each other! Now, for the opening match, let's get Rakkan and Naruto for tag team one, and the two Tsuchi brothers, Mokuzai and Chikyū, for tag team 2!"**

The Announcer's voice was full of excitement, and so was the crowd's yelling and cheering.

There were two entrances to the giant arena, both on opposite sides. First was Naruto and Rakkan who came to the Arena.

Rakkan was a cheerful demon, with a big sumo belly, but strong long legs and ginormous arms. He was wearing tiger skin pants, and no top, like Naruto. Rakkan had horns sticking out of his forehead, and had long tusk-like fangs.

The crowd cheered for Rakkan, but when they got a glimpse of Naruto, everyone was surprised at a Human in this tourney.

" **It looks like Naruto here is the first ever Human to compete in Pandemonium! There were rumors going around that Naruto had trashed a giant demon in the lockers, but is it true?"** The Announcer shouted, bringing more excitement to the crowd.

" **Honor to fight by your side, strong one. I wish you and me good luck."** Rakkan smiled at Naruto, holding his fist out for a fist bump. Naruto bumped it, right when the two Tsuchi brothers came out.

" **Alright, here come the two brothers!"** The Announcer shouted excitedly.

The two brothers both wore skull helmets, but the rest of their attire was different. Mokuzai wore sandals, Chikyū was barefoot. Mokuzai wore a sage coat and belly warmer, Chikyū didn't have a top.

Mokuzai had pants made from sloth skin, Chikyū had tiger skin shorts.

Mokuzai was wearing a Gyūki skull, while Chikyū had a tiger skull. It appeared as if Mokuzai was the wise sage, and Chikyū was the brutal brawler.

" **Alright! We're starting this fight right now!"** The announcer shouted.

Mokuzai clapped his hands together, holding them in the Mi seal. Wooden stakes started sprouting out of the ground, racing toward Rakkan and Naruto.

"Rankyaku Shuriken (Storm Leg Shuriken)!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air, using a bicycle kick to launch compressed air shuriken from his legs.

The rapid shuriken cut all the wood spikes, leaving an opening for Rakkan to charge into. " **Jūdangen** **(Bullet Punch)!"** Rakkan yelled as he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Mokuzai.

Mokuzai got punched in the face at an unbelievably high speed, launching him into the wall of the Arena. But before Rakkan could make another move, Tsuchi kicked him into the air and went through seals Tora, Hitsuji, and Ne before slamming his hands on the ground, yelling " **Doton: Sando no Jutsu** **(Earth Release: Sandwich Jutsu)!"** Two big chunks of earth then appeared from the arena ground and tried to close in on Rakkan, before Naruto screamed, " Rankyaku: Gaichō (Storm Leg: Victory Bird)!"

Naruto then launched a giant, bird-shaped air blade, too fast to see, at the base of the two earth chunks, cutting them down before they could crush Rakkan.

" **I owe you one, Uzumaki. Usagi, Hitsuji, Uma!** **Katon: Kadohi no Jutsu** **(Fire Release: Overkill Inferno Jutsu)!"** Rakkan yelled, releasing an unbelievably large amount of fire at Chikyū from above.

" **Suiton: Teppōdama** **(Water Release: Water Bullet)!"** Mokuzai yelled from his corner, intercepting the blast of fire with a giant, quick sphere of water.

Now that Rakkan had landed, he jumped back to where Naruto was, and settled in his stance as Naruto did at the same time.

Mokuzai leaped right next to Tsuchi, going through multiple hand seals in rapid succession.

"Shit! He's gonna go for a killer jutsu! Soru (Shave)!" Naruto yelled, worried. ' **He's right!' "** **Harataikō** **(Belly Drum)!"** Rakkan then smacked his belly with all his might, tensing his stomach in and making his arms longer.

Naruto then appeared right in front of Mokuzai, but it was too late. " **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** **(Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu)!"** Mokuzai yelled, releasing a huge amount of water from his mouth, turning into a cyclone that Naruto was swept into.

" **Hold on, Uzumaki!** **Bōju** **(Interception)!"** Rakkan yelled, jumping into the cyclone.

He then grabbed Naruto close and delivered the mother of all tackles, knocking both Mokuzai and Chikyū back into the wall.

Rakkan then skidded to a halt, and dropped Naruto on the ground, going through seals after.

Naruto then immediately jumped back up and went through hand seals as well. " **Katon: Shūchūhi** **(Fire Release: Concentrated Blaze)!"**

"Fūton Ōgi: Fūjin Ikari (Wind Release: Wrath of the Wind God)!"

Rakkan and Naruto then launched godly amounts of fire and wind, fusing into one ginormous attack, dubbed "Shakuton: Satsujin Kusa (Scorch Release: Murder Mow)!" by Naruto himself.

Once the attack had hit, it seemed as if Naruto and Rakkan had won, but…

" **UNBELIEVABLE! Mokuzai and Chikyū are still intact!"** The Announcer shouted when the smoke had cleared from the explosion.

Naruto and Rakkan were both unbelievably shocked, as they had managed to not only survive, but not take a scratch.

But there wasn't any deafening silence, as Mokuzai and Chikyū immediately started fighting again.

" **Doton: Gyaku Ryūsei Fū** **(Earth Release: Reverse Meteor Storm)!"** Chikyū and Mokuzai yelled at the same time, slamming their hands on the ground.

Suddenly, hundreds of stones launched from the ground into the clouds, making Naruto smirk.

"Cover me, Rakkan!" Naruto yelled, going through hand seals. Rakkan nodded, turning into a Sumo again. Chikyū tried to bypass Rakkan to get to Naruto, but Rakkan simply knocked him back with a simple punch.

When Naruto had finished, he yelled, "Fūton: Taegatai Atsuryoku (Wind Release: Unbearable Pressure)!"

Mokuzai and Chikyū were now pinned down to the ground because of the immense pressure from the sky.

But that wasn't all. Naruto then yelled, "Rokkuhaka (Rock Tomb)!" Causing the stones that Mokuzai and Chikyū launched into the sky to rain on them, causing them to be crushed by all the rocks.

When the attack was finished, everyone waiting to see if it had actually worked.

" **Alright, time to count down! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten! RAKKAN AND NARUTO WIN THE FIRST TAG TEAM MATCH!"** The announcer screamed in excitement, making the crowd cheer.

' **A human could do all that? I clearly underestimated you… Naruto Uzumaki.'** Yama thought to himself, impressed at the coordination from the two.

" **Alright! Now, a ten minute break for Naruto and Rakkan to settle in for their next fight!"** The announcer declared as Naruto and Rakkan walked out the big arena exit.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand there it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took quite long. Anyway, time to explain the demons you saw.

Rakkan means 'The Cheerful One' in Japanese, meaning that Rakkan is a cheerful fighter that enjoys his matches.

Muteki means 'Unbeatable', which goes along with him very well, as some say he is almost as powerful as Yama himself. But, he is not. Will you ever see Yama fight? Maybe.

Mokuzai means 'Wood', and Chikyū is yet another word for 'Earth'.

Rakkan has an unbelievably strong fire affinity, which will cause some trouble when Naruto fights him in the next chapter.

And the Pandemonium tourney will be finished before the Chūnin Exam finals, don't worry about that.

I also apologize if I made Naruto too powerful.

And the last notice here is me wondering if there are any artists out there that want to draw any OC's in this fic or Naruto himself.

It's okay if there aren't any, though. If you do wanna draw something part of this, though, PM me and I can describe to you the character you wanna draw. Also, don't take credit for the OC.

Also, Makai is the world of all demons in this fic, accessible in any place, but you need the right techniques and training. Also, Pandemonium is the capital city of Northern Makai.

Hope to see you next chapter! Bai!


	12. A1C9: Dancing Demon

Note: I'm pretty sure I don't own One Piece or Naruto. One Piece is fine right now, but Naruto…

"Melee attacks have no range, PS3 has no games!": Human Speech.

'Damn, he's hard to even hurt…': Human Thoughts.

"Katon: Gaesa (Fire Release: Moth Bait)!": A Technique that is being used, bold and underline for demon attacks.

 _The path of life, which Kakashi had been lost on too many times._ : Something that can be read.

" **I don't think you can counter this, Uzumaki!"** Demon Speech, and bold for also demon thoughts.

* * *

Arc 1: Accursed Snake, Chapter 9

* * *

" **Alright, everyone! The two competitors are now ready to fight! Who will win? The Cheerful Red Rakkan, or the feisty Naruto? We'll find out right now!"**

The Announcer excitedly screamed as Rakkan and Naruto came out of their respective entrances to the giant arena.

Once they were both standing, the silence was deafening. Rakkan settled in his stance, making Naruto prepare for a punch with Tekkai (Iron Mass).

(Play Metallica: Hit the lights)

" **Jūdangen** **(Bullet Punch)!"** Rakkan shouted as he disappeared. He then reappeared directly in front of Naruto, punching him at the speed of a bullet.

Naruto did manage to take the hit, but was almost knocked back into the wall because of the speed of the punch.

"Soru (Shave)!" Naruto yelled, seemingly disappearing from the face of the stadium.

Rakkan looked around carefully, until he caught a glimpse of Naruto running around.

" **Found you!"** Rakkan yelled as he punched Naruto in the gut when he least expected it.

Naruto skidded to a halt, knocked back again. "Damnit! Rankyaku (Storm Leg)!" Naruto roared, releasing a compressed air blade at Rakkan from his leg.

Rakkan easily dodged the first blade, but Naruto launched air blades repeatedly from his legs, dodged left and right.

"Fuck it! Kamisori (Razor)!" Naruto screamed, propelling himself in the air with rapid steps in a zig-zag motion.

" **Shit."** Rakkan deadpanned, looking up at Naruto. " Hakurai (White Thunder)!" Naruto yelled, using both of his legs at once to create a white compressed air blade.

Rakkan knew damn well he couldn't dodge it, so he braced himself for the attack.

The attack did hit, but Rakkan ended up with a giant gash in his chest. Naruto then appeared right in front of Rakkan. "Shigan Ōren (Finger Gun Yellow Lotus)!"

Naruto then unleashed a barrage of Shigan (Finger Guns) at Rakkan, making him cough up blood.

Naruto then put his hands together and stabbed Rakkan with his Jūsshigan, making Rakkan roll to the end of the Arena.

Rakkan then stood up, limp. He put his hands in the Hitsuji seal, whispering " **Katon: Hisaisei** **(Fire Release: Flame Regeneration)."** Rakkan's wounds then managed to close themselves, making it seem like Rakkan wasn't hit at all.

"Regenerating, too? Damn! Suiton: Suidōken (Water Release: Aqua Line)!"

Naruto yelled, spitting out a fast current of water at Rakkan. When all the water was about to land, Naruto ran past it. And because of the slippery water and Naruto's water affinity, his speed was doubled.

" **Oh, no!** **Katon: Hibana no Jutsu** **(Fire Release: Fire Bloom Jutsu)!"** Rakkan yelled, releasing a giant flower of fire from his mouth at Naruto.

"As if I'll let that stop me! Mizu-tai (Water Body)!" Naruto roared, simply running through the fire and flames. (Thumbs up to you if you get that Dragonforce reference)

Since Naruto was too fast for Rakkan to block or dodge, he ended up taking Jūgon (Stern Beast) right in the face.

Rakkan ended up being smashed into the wall, before bouncing back at Naruto, unleashing a barrage of punches. "Kami-e (Paper Art)." Naruto deadpanned, dodging every single one with ease.

On Rakkan's last punch, which Naruto evaded easily, Rakkan ended up being kicked into the air by Naruto from the chin.

Since Rakkan did not have much fighting prowess in the air, he was helpless.

Naruto then leaped up in the air, positioning himself above Rakkan, hands together to perform a Jūsshigan (Ten Finger Guns).

"Kussaku Gekkō Jūsshigan (Drilling Moonlight Ten Finger Guns)!" Naruto yelled, propelling himself at Rakkan with a Geppō (Moon Step).

Rakkan was absolutely terrified at the sight of Naruto spinning toward him like a missle on crack, but he couldn't do anything. If he used a fire jutsu, Naruto would pass through it. So, he took the attack like a MAN.

" **ARRRGH!"** Rakkan roared as Naruto's fingers dug into his chest. When they landed on the ground, Rakkan's heavy body landing that hard caused flying debris and a smoke cloud.

" **Jinsokuna Jūdangen** **(Rapid Bullet Punches)!"** A voice shouted when the smoke almost cleared.

When the smoke did clear, everyone saw Naruto dodging all of the punches that were thrown at him using his Kami-e (Paper Art).

When Rakkan unleashed his last punch (which Naruto dodged), Naruto let out a cry of "Rankyaku: Sen (Storm Leg: Line)!"

Naruto then kicked Rakkan with the very toes of his right foot, causing a spear of air to stab Rakkan in the gut.

Rakkan coughed up blood on Naruto, before a Jūgon (Stern Beast) to the chin sent him flying up into the air.

"Fūton: Kangei Uzu (Wind Release: Welcoming Vortex)!" Naruto yelled, going through hand seals. He settled on the Hitsuji seal, and blew a large amount of wind below Rakkan that rose up into a twister that swept Rakkan inside.

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Water Trumpet)!" Naruto yelled again, this time releasing a flow of water that went into the twister, making the cyclone into a water vortex.

' **Damn, I have no control here!'** Rakkan thought in terror. And he was right, he had no control in a random water vortex.

"Rasen (Spiral)!" Naruto roared as he flew up in the air around the vortex, spiraling. Naruto had created his own technique using Geppō (Moon Step) and Soru (Shave) but it wasn't Kamisori (Razor), no.

This was designed for going up into the air for aerial combat, and aerial combat itself. However, Rakkan cannot effectively engage in aerial combat, so he was screwed.

" **They're going up into the clouds! We cannot see them anymore!"** The Announcer shouted, making everyone gasp.

In the clouds, Rakkan was still flying up with no control. Naruto then came from below, flying toward Rakkan.

" **No! Not now!** **Katon: Shūchūhi** **(Fire Release: Concentrated Flame)!"** Rakkan yelled, unleashing a blast of fire at Naruto, which was easily passed through by Naruto using his Mizu-tai (Water Body).

(End Song)

"You were a darn good fight, you know? But all good things must come to an end! Bijū Kenpō: Isshōgai Honashi (Tailed Beast Fist Law: One Lifetime True Kick)!"

Naruto yelled, a certain giant Tanuki appearing above him, roaring. Suddenly, Naruto's legs turned black with blue markings over them as he brought his legs up.

Then, he performed a vertical dropkick on Rakkan, which sent him crash landing to the arena ground, causing a giant crater to appear where he landed.

Naruto then slowly descended from the sky unto the ground, making the announcer yell, " **And the winner of this match is… Naruto Uzumaki!"** The whole audience cheered for Naruto, since his fight was amazing and he came out on top of Rakkan.

Naruto then walked in the exit, while other demons who helped manage the event grab Rakkan from the ground into the Infirmary, and perform an earth jutsu to make it seem like a crater was never made.

"Well, that was fun. I wonder what the next fight will be like…." Naruto yawned, stretching his arms.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a hotel in Konoha…)

* * *

"You know, Gaara, that Raijin guy was actually pretty terrifying. You should probably be careful with him, he just might give you a run for your money."

Kankurō warned, tweaking a few features of his puppet. "Mother will have his blood spattered all over the arena that he fights in, I'm sure of it." Gaara responded coldly, staring outside the window.

* * *

(Back in Pandemonium Colosseum)

* * *

" **Alright! It's turned out that Naruto has won against Rakkan! I'm sure a lot of people have lost huge quantities of their money, but oh well… anyway, here's another tag team match! Muteki and Satsujin V.S Yami and Hikari! Starring the murderous Satsujin and unbeatable Muteki on the same team!"**

The Announcer shouted as the competitor entrances opened. Out came from the first one Muteki in his same black fur cloak and helmet, and Satsujin, who was a blue Oni that stood at 6'5 wearing tiger skin shorts and bandages on the lower limbs. He also had a red sash across his lower stomach with the scabbard of a Chokutō inside it.

It didn't take a genius to know that Satsujin was a swordsman.

Out of the other entrance came Yami and Hikari. Yami had a constant dark aura around him, while Hikari had light coming from her. Yami had long, sleek black pants and stood at 7'4. He had a ripped build on his dark purple body with a giant Halberd on his back. He also wore a mask showing only his purple, glowing eyes.

Hikari, on the other hand, was an angel with light constantly around her, wearing a white robe with a black 光 on the right side of the robe. She also had a black sash across her hips, holding a scabbard for a Nodachi in it.

Her face was absolutely beautiful, and her assets were DD-Cup (Oh, yes).

" **FIGHT!"** The Announcer shouted, making everyone draw their weapons and making Muteki throw aside his cloak, showing a very, very muscular body.

(Play Judas Priest: Freewheel Burning)

Satsujin charged at Hikari, as Yami leapt to Muteki, holding his Halberd. " **Odori Kenpō: Nippō Uegen** **(Dancing Fist Law: Two-Step Rising Fist)!"** Muteki yelled, dashing right under Yami and then jumping up at uncounterable speeds, uppercutting him hard in the chin, sending him up into the air.

" **Senpō: Hidzuru** **(Sage Art: Flying Crane)!"** Muteki deeply roared, jumping up into the air and flying up. " **Kūchūgiri** **(Aerial Slicing)!"** Muteki yelled, afterimages appearing in multiple places looking at Yami.

Then, they all passed through him, landing clean cuts with claws almost anywhere. " **Damn you!** **Kokumajutsu: An'un no Jutsu** **(Black Magic: Dark Cloud Jutsu)!"** Yami then released a sudden burst of dark energy from him, creating a giant black cloud.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Satsujin was repeatedly clashing swords with Hikari, both looking for openings but couldn't find any. Suddenly, Satsujin jumped far back, sheathing his sword.

" **Shitōryū Iai: Seiketsugiri** **(Death Sword Style Sword Draw: Cleanest Slash)!" "** **Kōton: Shakōban** **(Light Release: Light Shield Plate)!"** Satsujin and Hikari yelled at the same time.

Satsujin passed through Hikari's light shield, meaning to cut Hikari. Although, Hikari leaped into the air, only a bit above Satsujin. " **Fūinjutsu: Rengoku Fūin** **(Sealing Art: Purgatory Seal)!"** Hikari yelled, casting a barrier around Satsujin that closed in on him until he perfectly fit inside of it.

" **Too easy… now, to help Yami!"** Hikari smirked, flying up to the dark cloud.

" **Odori Kenpō: Teru Chōsoku Shōgekiha** **(Dancing Fist Law: Graceful Foot Shockwave)!"** Muteki yelled within the cloud, spinning so that the cloud was blown away by a shockwave of wind.

" **Kokumajutsu: Kokudan no Jutsu** **(Black Magic: Black Bullet Jutsu)!"** Yami spoke, going through unknown one-handed seals. He then spat out a giant black ball of energy at Muteki, which was bounced back with a simple slap.

Yami then sliced it in half with his Halberd, negating the attack. " **Kōton: Shinkō no Jutsu** **(Light Release: Divine Light Jutsu)!"** Hikari yelled from below, making a hole appear in the clouds, light coming directly from it.

Yami smirked in delight as he held up the Hitsuji seal yelling, " **Kokumajutsu: Teru Yami** **(Black Magic: Shining Darkness)!"**

Soon, another hole opened in the clouds, shining dim purple light onto the other light, creating a whole new color of light putting weight on Muteki, forcing him to descend to the ground.

(End Song)

Muteki sighed in annoyance as he clapped his hands together and yelled, " **Senpō: Tenki Jōmae** **(Sage Art: Weather Lock)!"** The technique then closed the holes in the clouds, just as Hikari and Yami were about to rain Jutsu on him.

" **Daihaya Ōdori** **(Super Swift Dance)!"** Muteki yelled, disappearing just as Hikari and Yami's attacks were about to hit him.

Then, Muteki reappeared far behind the two, flying towards them while performing a quiet spinning kick. He then yelled, " **Disuko** **(Disco)!"** Right when Yami and Hikari realized he was about to kick them into the wall, disco style.

He then kicked them both into the wall at almost the speed of sound, generating giant explosions from the impact. Muteki then quickly descended to the ground, yawning. Then, the seal on Satsujin disappeared, but he was unconscious by now.

" **And the lone winner is… Muteki!"** The Announcer shouted, making everyone cheer. " **Goddamnit… not again."** Muteki whispered in disappointment, sulking as he walked out.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Shi no Mori, with Sakura…)

* * *

"Man, I'm hungry… oh, hey! There's a perfectly ripe fruit over there!" Sakura yelled, running towards a vine with an interesting fruit hanging on it. It was green, the size of a grapefruit, and had an interesting flower pattern on it.

"Seems fine to me." Sakura shrugged as she took a bite. It tasted horrible! But couldn't spit it out, it was too far in. So she swallowed it uneasily, feeling queasy.

"Yo, Pinky! You okay?" Anko asked as she reached Sakura. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Sakura deadpanned, scratching her hair.

"What happened?" Anko asked as she walked out with Sakura at her side. "Well…"

* * *

And, there it is. Sorry about the short chapter and cliffhanger ending, please 4give. Anyway, I was wondering if you guys were okay if I started another Fanfiction. I plan on making it where Naruto is a secret master at Guitar and leaks it at the Chūnin Exam finals. And then he gets into a band as the Lead Guitarist where all his band _mates_ are girls! Then I'm still thinking from there. Also, there is a deep pokemon joke about Satsujin's Shitōryū style. It's a Magikarp joke about his evolution, "Shit" representing Magikarp and Ryū, which means dragon, representing Gyrados (Even though he's not a dragon type). Magikarp to Gyrados is "Shit to Ryū", or "Shit to Dragon", since Magikarp evolves into Gyrados at level 20. Anyway, adios, amigos and amigas, buen dia. :)


	13. A1C10: Evil Stars and a Clever Girl!

Disclaimer, I guess… I don't own One Piece or Naruto, blah blah blah.

(Unknown Place)

"The matter of Crocodile is settled now. The collector, Kanemochi shall be his replacement." An tall old man announced to a room full of other wise men.

"Good. Have we decided on the matter of the island in south blue yet?" Another old man asked, holding a sword in its scabbard.

"I believe we should send a few troops led by Captain Octomann, and wait for a report." Another man answered, earning nods of approval. "And send Admiral Absa on standby. The speculations that they are all deadly warriors could be true."

(Back to here)

"Kif, you're so quiet. You haven't said a word all night.": Human Speech.

'So, I can control plants now…': Human Thoughts.

" **Earthquake time!": Demon/Summon/Giant Speech, bold also for their thoughts and techniques.**

"Niwa Niwa Kihaten (Garden Garden Wooden Caltrops)!": Jutsu or Techniques.

 _Will you even see this?: Something that can be read, on an emphasized word._

* * *

(Arc 1: Accursed Snake, Chapter 10)

* * *

" **And in the third tag team match, we have Renmuku and Kodoku on the first team going up against the Zenmanitan siblings, Meiyo and Heiwa!"** The announcer shouted in delight. All fighters came out at the same time.

Renmuku was a fire demon made of blue fire itself, and you could make out a ghastly, eerie smile. He could change form, which was revealed when he was showing off his transformation abilities to the crowd, making them cheer.

Kodoku was essentially a depressing purple blob that soon rose and transformed into a depressed pale teenage boy with a black cloak on that had one eye covered by the hair, the visible one being red.

One the other side, the Zenmanitan Siblings were dark green orangutans with trailing horns on their heads made of wood. Also, their hands and feet had claws made of wood, and their eyes were light blue.

They banged their fists together, and stood in a gorilla stance, leaning on the clenched fists on the ground.

" **BRAWL!"** The Announcer yelled, triggering an urge to fight in the Zenmanitan siblings.

Heiwa quickly dug into the ground while Meiyo leapt forward at his opponents at High-ANBU speed, being kicked high up into the air by Renmuku, who easily stopped Meiyo from doing anything.

(We're talking right below the clouds here.)

Kodoku then launched a ball of acid out of his mouth at Meiyo, which added insult to injury as it hit the spot that Meiyo was kicked at by Renmuku, which was burning.

Suddenly, holes in the arena ground appeared around Kodoku and Renmuku, shooting out hot, steaming water that was soon to fall on them.

However, Kodoku spat a layer of corrosive acid that then surrounded Renmuku and Kodoku, which bubbled out quickly, causing the hot water to be pushed away at Meiyo in the air, who at this point wanted to kill himself.

Then, Heiwa jumped straight up from the ground, yelling " **Geobeam** **!"** Launching a giant beam of what seemed to be pure, yellow energy at the Acid bubble, which instantly opened, allowing Renmuku to become an actual wall which completely ate up the beam.

Renmuku then then transformed into a flat mat, which expanded below the two primates, making them burn when they finally fell to the ground, ending the match very quickly.

" **And the winners are Kodoku and Renmuku, who ended the match much too soon! These opponents will return to the arena again in five minutes to fight each other!"** The announcer yelled as the two demons in the arena walked out.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Forest of Death)

* * *

(Play Eddie Van Halen: Hot for Teacher)

Anko was leaping from tree to tree in a certain area as she was trying to confuse Sakura, who was trying to tame her new powers currently. "Niwa Niwa Kihaten (Garden Garden Caltrops)!" She heard Sakura yell as pointy spikes erected from the tree branches.

Anko then performed hand seals and shot a ball of fire from her mouth at the branches, burning them to a crisp. She then turned a 180 and landed on the ground backwards, skidding to a halt.

Sakura then jumped down from the highest tree in the area. Her getup had changed, as now she had grey ANBU pants on, red Shinobi sandals and a tight black top, showing her concealed cleavage and slightly developed muscles from Anko's training. She also had steel plates on her shoulders, lower arms, and a breastplate. Her pink hair was tied in a knot and looked just like Ankos, but pink.

"I've been giving you a hard time lately, haven't I, Anko-sensei?" She joked, smirking in delight. Anko returned with a psychotic smile. "Don't get too cocky, kid. "Endan (Fireball)!"

Anko then launched a medium size fireball from her mouth at Sakura. Sakura quickly countered it by clapping her hands together, yelling "Doton: Ryūsaheki (Earth Release: Quicksand Wall)!"

A wall of quicksand came from the ground, intercepting the fireball. It then engulfed it and brought it down back to the soil. Anko looked confused. "You wasted your chakra. You could've easily jumped out of the way and saved chakra for another attack." Anko lectured, confused.

Sakura held up the Tora seal, sending chakra into the earth. Anko immediately realized what she was doing, and immediately started jumping through the trees away in terror.

"Yōton: Yōgan Kawa (Lava Release: Lava River)!" Sakura yelled as a burst of hot lava came from the ground, turning into a current in Anko's direction. The lava burnt all the trees in its path as it raced towards Anko. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Anko yelled as she raced away from the lava flow.

Anko then heard the sound of Sakura chasing her in the trees, singing "Anko-sensei~ come see your student!" in a playful tone. 'What the FUCK is with Genin these days!' Anko thought in annoyance.

"Niwa Niwa Kawaite (Garden Garden Thorn Hands)!" Sakura yelled, turning her arms into thorns with finger-like pricks at the ends.

Sakura then accelerated even more, lined up with Anko. She then swiped her claws at Anko, who jumped up and spat a fireball at Sakura, knocking her down to the ground where the Lava flow was coming.

Sakura then made an earth pillar below her erect from the ground, getting her above the lava flow. The Pillar did not fall in the lava as Sakura looked in the forest for Anko on the pillar.

A snake then slithered to Sakura slowly in the trees, then launched itself, hoping to bite Sakura. Sakura caught the Snake at the last second, penetrated it with her thorn hands, and extracted the venom from the snake, absorbing it into the thorns.

"No need for the lava flow anymore… Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Hell Swamp)!" Sakura yelled, holding up the Tora seal as she created a giant pool of mud, absorbing all of the lava into the ground.

"Thank Kami for those chakra-expanding exercises… otherwise I would drop dead this instant." Sakura thought out loud, looking around the forest for Anko.

'There you are!' Sakura thought as she traced movement in the trees. She then jumped between the trees, chasing once more as she recited disturbing and sweet lullabies.

"Anko-sensei~ come out to play! You wouldn't be mean to your beloved pupil, would you?" She sang, making Anko more disturbed by the minute.

Anko then flipped a 180 and shot a fireball at Sakura. Sakura shot out a burst of liquid venom at it, completely extinguishing it. "You can't escape me, Anko-sensei~!" Sakura yelled sweetly, picking up more speed.

'Well, shit. She's catching up to me quickly… wait is that!' Anko thought in shock as she saw a net of brambles coming out of trees in the distance.

Time itself slowed down as Anko thought to herself. 'How the hell can she even do that from a distance? Fucking Genin these days. Alright, I need to think! She's trying to make me turn to another side of the forest so she can get me more easily, and if I burn the brambles, she could just make it again in another set of trees. She can't slow down now, though, she keeps catching up! Wait a sec… can't slow down… that's it!'

Anko then took out a Kunai and some wire. She then threw it to her right, pulling the wire with her as she turned to the left. Sakura, who couldn't slow down and couldn't see the wire in time, was bounced back by it.

Anko then went to the side Sakura's back was facing, and kicked her right to the ground and descended on her. "Looks like I win, huh?" Anko taunted, flashing a wicked smile. "You're an absurdly quick learner, you know that, kid?" She complemented, stepping off of Sakura's body. "Although your little twigs and branches won't do shit to me."

(End Song)

"But still, you have a lot to learn." She said she realized Sakura was fully unconscious. She then hoisted Sakura over her shoulder, and walked off.

(Meanwhile, in Pandemonium…)

" **Alright, here come Renmuku and Kodoku for their fight!"** The announcer roared in happiness as the two came out. " **MELEE!"** The announcer shouted again.

" **Kinhi: Enrin no Jutsu** **(Forbidden Fire: Flame Wheel Jutsu)!"** Renmuku yelled, turning into a wheel made of fire that rolled toward Kodoku at High-Jōnin speed, which would completely obliterate Kodoku if he didn't turn into an acid puddle at the last second, quenching a bit of Renmuku's flame as he ran over the acid.

Kodoku then immediately rose up into his humanoid form and muttered, " **Acid Berry** **."** Kodoku then created a round berry from his hand, and consumed it.

When Renmuku had recovered, he transformed into a fire humanoid standing at 6'1, which then dug deep into the ground of the arena and dove into the earth.

Kodoku raised an eyebrow at this, and yelled, " **Tochka no Jutsu** **(Baneful Bunker Jutsu)!"** Surrounding himself in acid.

Renmuku then jumped up from the ground, now a slim 6'1 black lava golem with small cracks in the skin revealing magma coursing through and a long tail with a fire at the end of it. And, finally, it wrote _לָבָה_ on his chest.

Soon after, Renmuku flashed through hand seals and ended on the Tora seal. " **Yōton: Yōgan-chi** **(Lava Release: Lava Pond)!"** Renmuku yelled, slamming his hands on the ground.

Instantly, the ground below Kodoku turned into hot lava, completely engulfing the acid shield that Kodoku constructed. Suddenly, everyone heard a cry of " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** **(Summoning Jutsu)!"** From the body of hot lava.

Then, a smoke cloud appeared from the lava pond, revealing a giant, purple whale with glorious, humongous dark red angel-like wings floating in the lava without being burned at all, thanks to its body that kept on emitting purple acid.

' **Well, this guy just has a counter for everything, doesn't he? Then how about this!' "** **Toraiwa** **(Tiger Rock)!"** Renmuku thought and shouted, summoning rocks and mud from the ground to create the giant shape of a tiger with the pure earth, then reinforced with fire inside.

" **GO!"** Renmuku roared as the tiger charged at the whale, leaping at it at the last second. But right before the Tiger grazed the skin of the whale, it turned into pure acid, making Kodoku jump high up to not get drenched in acid.

' **Oh, this is NOT good!'** Renmuku thought in horror as he realized he was about to fall in acid. He then turned the tiger into pure hot mud, right before he jumped off. " **You're wide open, Kodoku!"** Renmuku yelled, unconsciously flashing through hand seals and ending on the Fire seal in the right hand, and the Earth seal in the left hand and clapping them together to form the Mi seal right after he clapped them.

" **Yōton: Kazan-Bokki no Jutsu** **(Lava Release: Volcano Erection Jutsu)!"** Renmuku screamed with all his might as he landed on the ground of the arena, and slammed his hands on it.

Soon, a giant rise in the earth came up below Kodoku, opening a hole at the last second for him to fall into. ' **That wraps it up,'** Renmuku thought to himself. ' **There's no possible way he can escape from that, the heat will evaporate his acid and he will not come out.'**

Unfortunately, Kodoku flew out of the small volcano right when Renmuku was thinking, much to his annoyance. Kodoku then landed in front of Renmuku and asked, " **Hand-to-hand combat now, to end this?"**

" **Agreed."** Renmuku settled into a stance with his right leg up off the ground, knee sticking out. His left leg was slightly on its toes, and his hands were up with fingertips at eyebrow level also with his hips leaned back very, very slightly.

Kodoku, on the other hand, settled into a simple Muay Thai stance. Kodoku then disappeared because of his blinding speed, then reappearing instantly on the side of Renmuku, going for a lower swinging clockwise roundhouse to Renmuku's supposed rib area.

Renmuku jumped over Kodoku's leg quickly, retaliating with a upside-down snap kick, since he flipped in midair to pull it off. Kodoku was knocked back severely, almost hitting the wall of the arena. " **Belch** **."** Kodoku muttered as he spat out an unbelievably large amount of acid at Renmuku.

' **Is that why he ate the berry?'** Renmuku questioned in his mind as he leaped over the acid to Kodoku. Renmuku then made flame come out of the cracks in his earth armor as jets to propel him faster to Kodoku.

" **Yōgan-Yō** **(Lava Hug)!"** Renmuku shouted cheerfully as he tried to grab Kodoku, who quickly evaded the sudden charge by stepping to the left. ' **He's wide open now!'** Kodoku thought excitedly as he saw Renmuku after trying to grab him.

Kodoku tried to land a right hook on Renmuku's shoulder area, which was parried by Renmuku using his left lower arm. Renmuku then grabbed Kodoku's hand and pulled him over to grab him. ' **Shit!'** Kodoku yelled in his mind as he was trapped in Renmuku's embrace.

Renmuku's cracks started glowing, and fire started to go around Kodoku. ' **Guess this is my end…'** Kodoku thought as he closed his eyes and smiled.

" **Ow! Fuck!"** Renmuku's fire and earth body colliding with Kodoku's acid had ended up absorbing acid into the cracks, quenching a big amount of the fire inside. Soon, the fire was reduced to nothing, and the earth armor ended up turning into mud on the ground.

" **It looks as if Renmuku is defeated, but he could reignite! 10, 9, 8, 7…"** The announcer started to count down with the audience joining in. " **6, 5, 4,** **3, 2, 1, and that's Game! The Winner is Kodoku!"** The announcer finished excitedly, making the audience cheer for Kodoku.

' **I won…'** Kodoku thought to himself, smiling. " **And now, the first day of the Tourney is over! Time for the audience to leave!"** The announcer declared, getting groans from the demons in the stands as they left. " **I'm not the one who manages this…"** The Announcer scoffed quietly.

(Meanwhile, in Konoha…)

"Darnit, Raijin, can you not try to go half all out when we train?" An exhausted Niba panted, holding on to his Kodachi lodged in the ground. "Yeah, man, it's not like this is the real Exams, you know?" Kazuha yawned, sheathing his sword.

"Meh, I don't really measure my power in training much. But if I went full out, you would be dead." Raijin shrugged, turning his staff back into drumsticks.

"Tch. Well, we'll be able to beat you sooner or later, Raijin. For sure!" Niba yelled, sheathing his Kodachi. "I'll look forward to it." Raijin replied cheerfully, stretching.

"I wonder who'll fight you in the last match?" Kazuha thought out loud, scratching his chin. "I'd have to say… that Naruto Uzu… what-cha-ma-callit guy. He seems pretty good." Niba answered casually, sitting on a nearby rock that somehow wasn't even touched by their training.

"Very quick on his feet, yea. He'd make a great swordsman as well, since he can also somehow predict movements." Kazuha added, Niba nodding in response. "How'd you start talking about that guy again?" Raijin asked himself, scraping his hippocampus. Figuratively.

"We were asking you who'd fight you in the finals. Of course, you'll probably be in it… hopefully." Kazuha replied, narrowing his eyes when he said 'hopefully.' "Yeah, you _better_ win, Raijin. Gotta represent our Village well, along with us." Niba threatened playfully, adding pressure.

Slowly, the two brothers walked slowly up to Raijin, making threatening gestures as a joke. "I'll do your job better than you two, I'd bet!" Raijin boomed angrily. Niba gritted his teeth. "Oh, yeah?" "Definitely." Raijin finished smugly. Niba and Kazuha looked at each other, exchanged a glace, and unsheathed their swords.

" _Again_? Seriously, guys?" Raijin inquired, annoyed. "Damn right!" The two brothers yelled, charging forward as Raijin beat his drums rapidly.

(Back to Makai, outside Pandemonium…)

" **Since your amatuer Sage Mode has worn off, it's time to meditate. This time, however, sit with your legs crossed somewhere in the Alps of Makai and make this hand symbol. I want to see which works better: Pinchi or Ki."** Kurama ordered, holding up his left hand, which had the thumb and index finger pinched together and the rest of fingers curled.

"Okay, but what's the difference?" Naruto questioned with a confused look on his face. " **A bit hard to explain, but Pinchi brings up a different experience in your mind to get you in Sage Mode. Now, go!"** Kurama answered and ordered, pointing to the Alps.

Naruto then sighed, and took off. 'I wonder what the foxes are like?' Naruto brought up in his mind while he ran. 'Kurama told me that they have different tribes that serve under him, but what are the individual fox tribes like?' Naruto asked himself, thinking of stereotypes for each tribe.

"The Ice tribe is probably full of chill foxes that like to relax a lot, but not _quite_ lazy, the Shadow tribe consists of edgy, reserved foxes, I'd bet, the Reptile Tribe… is probably nice, but territorial, and the Mud Tribe is probably full of either pricks, or smart-asses, and nice foxes. Kurama's a Mud-Fox, and he's a mix of a prick and nice guy, so the Mud Tribe is probably full of those two.'

Naruto then proceeded to picture what the foxes of each tribe looked like in his mind, somehow accidentally leading to some pretty traumatizing imagery…

(Meanwhile, in a forest in Konoha…)

"Hold, on, Kazuha! You may want to look at this! You too, Raijin!" A surprised Niba shouted in the forest. In about a minute, Raijin and Kazuha were at his side. "This better be good, Niba. I was about to eat my delicious rice cakes until you called." Raijin said, frowning under his mask.

"Oh, it _is_ good. Take a look at this tree stump here? Odd, ain't it?" Niba remarked, pointing at the stump. Kazuha opened his mouth in shock. "Wait, is that a Penta-" "You betcha." Niba interrupted, a bit intimidated by the symbol on it. "Leave it alone, Kami knows what's going on near here." Raijin ordered, walking out of the forest to leave the two brothers.

Kazuha stared at it in shock before he reassured himself. "I'm gonna go now. I have no business here." Kazuha said, dragging Niba with him. "C'mon, Niba."

"What? How come you're so dismissive of this! This is a random Pentagram in the woods-" "And you wanna know what's happening here? Some sick bastard could've sacrificed a goat, and you wanna get to the details of it?" Raijin angrily interrupted, a scared look in his eyes.

"Raijin, calm down! Why the hell are you so-" "Because unlike you, _I_ remember what happened last time we came across a Pentagram in the Elemental Nations. Do you want to see that happen again? DO YOU?" Raijin yelled in Niba's face, both of them feeling a sudden pain in their noses.

"Do you guys want me to drag you out of these woods like this? DO YOU?" Kazuha mocked the both of of them, pinching their noses tightly. "Y-You're acting like a granny!" Raijin insulted Kazuha, making him pinch their noses even harder. "Do you want me to pinch even harder? DO YOU?" Kazuha shouted to the both of them with a sadistic look on his face.

"N-NO!" They both stuttered, eager to get out of Kazuha's pinch hold. He let go with a grin on his face, the two immediately clenching their noses. "Now don't ever mention Sensei like that again, capiche?" Kazuha asked with a serious look on his face. "Capiche…" Raijin and Niba replied with hints of sadness in their voices.

* * *

(Back in Makai…)

* * *

"Note to self, _never_ think about that again. Now, time to find a good spot…" Naruto said to himself, leaping through the Alps. "Hey, what's this?" Naruto asked himself as he saw a Pentagram, painted with blood in a circle surrounded by ash.

"Hmm, weird, but I've been searching for three minutes, and I just want to get to meditating, so might as well!" Naruto joyfully proclaimer, jumping in the Pentagram to meditate. 'Although, something tells me that I probably shouldn't do this… meh, fuck it.' Naruto thought to himself.

'Although, I do feel as if someone is watching me…' Naruto barely opened his right eye to see someone peeking from a crevice, but too far to see all the details. 'If he wants to try, he can try.' Naruto then caught a small blade with his fingers, as he saw it coming from the beginning. 'Damnit, is it a group of three?'

Naruto then threw the blade back where it came from while still in his Pinchi state. He then stood up, and scanned the nearby mountains. " **Amaashi** **(Rain Foot)!"** A voice yelled behind Naruto. Naruto turned around quickly, and saw someone descending on him with their right foot forward, left foot curled, and arms high up in the air.

Naruto grabbed their leg and threw them onto the ground, but the unknown demon pushed their hands unto the ground, and flipped unto their feet into a certain Taijutsu stance.

From here, Naruto could see that the figure was, in fact, a girl. She was 5'1, and was wearing a red Kung-Fu shirt with a black hem, trim and buttons, and black baggy pants that were much tighter around the ankles than the rest of the legs. She had black hair tied into a long ponytail, and her skin was navy-blue. Her eyes were the same shade of red as her top, and on her head was a black cap that had a blood red Pentagram design on it.

" **Most Monks come trying to remove my Pentagram, but you meditate on it? You're pretty audacious, human."** She complemented Naruto, pointing at him. "I could say the same to you, picking a fight with me like that." He responded with a sheepish grin on his face. " **Heh. On guard!"** She yelled, leaping forward in a lunging motion with her right foot and fist in front.

Naruto threw a side roundhouse kick to her left side, which was immediately parried when she landed on the ground. She tried to counter with a hook, but Naruto grabbed her arm, shoved it to the side, and weaved behind her with a flash to follow up with a chop to the neck, which was prevented by a Monkey Fist.

"Soru (Shave)!" Naruto yelled, disappearing behind her and reappearing in front of her. She threw a punch at Naruto's face, which was blocked with his forehead. Her fist cracked, and Naruto weaved behind her again and this time, tried to elbow her in the spine, but she fully stretched her back and took it.

She then quickly turned around and shoved him with immense power and weight, pushing him back as if it were a heavy punch. Naruto barely landed on the ground on his own two feet, and smiled at the girl. "You're holding back." Naruto said in a kind tone. The Demon Girl looked confused and flustered. " **Holding back? Did you not just feel that, stupid!?"** She quickly rolled into a ball, making Naruto leap above.

But she quickly sprang out of her ball state, flying up quickly to Naruto, kicking him multiple times in the stomach, too much to count. " **You're the one who's holding back here.** **Atsuenden** **(Rolling Electricity)!"** She yelled, delivering a strong final kick that launched Naruto up in the air.

"Well, damn. Was gonna meditate, but oh, well. No escaping this fight! Geppō (Moon Step)!" Naruto roared in joy, leaping from thin air to the unknown Demon-Girl.

" **What the hell?"** She said to herself, looking at Naruto. Her eyes quickly widened, seeing Naruto almost right in front of her before she could even plan her next move. Naruto then suddenly disappeared out of thin air and reappeared in front of her, placing his right foot on her abdomen and grabbing both her arms simultaneously.

"Muryō Tomoe Nage (Free Tomoe Throw)!" He yelled, rolling backwards and pulling her back with him. He then rolled another three times before he threw back a far distance in the mountains. " **OH SH-"** He heard a cry before he heard the sound of someone falling onto cold, hard ground.

'Surprised that worked.' Naruto mused to himself, smiling. "Now…" Naruto whispered to himself before he went into the Pentagram to meditate.

* * *

 **New Chapter! I made up Sakura's devil fruit, hopefully Oda won't add a fruit just like it. Sorry it's been so long, and sorry this chapter is a bit crap. It was written in a rush, and I forgot about this fanfiction for a bit of time since I was playing so much Quake and Third Strike. But, here it is. Chapter 10. I'm gonna really work on concluding this Arc, and the Naruto in Makai part especially. And if you practice Judaism or Christianity, I do apologize for the use of Pentagrams in the chapter. Anyways, this is Prime Steak signing out, heading into the kitchen again.**


	14. A1C10: No need to hide your mom edition

Disclaimer, I guess… I don't own One Piece or Naruto, blah blah blah.

(Unknown Place)

"The matter of Crocodile is settled now. The collector, Kanemochi shall be his replacement." An tall old man announced to a room full of other wise men.

"Good. Have we decided on the matter of the island in south blue yet?" Another old man asked, holding a sword in its scabbard.

"I believe we should send a few troops led by Captain Octomann, and wait for a report." Another man answered, earning nods of approval. "And send Admiral Absa on standby. The speculations that they are all deadly warriors could be true."

(Back to here)

"Kif, you're so quiet. You haven't said a word all night.": Human Speech.

'So, I can control plants now…': Human Thoughts.

" **Earthquake time!": Demon/Summon/Giant Speech, bold also for their thoughts and techniques.**

"Niwa Niwa Kihaten (Garden Garden Wooden Caltrops)!": Jutsu or Techniques.

 _Will you even see this?: Something that can be read, on an emphasized word._

* * *

(Arc 1: Accursed Snake, Chapter 10)

* * *

" **And in the third tag team match, we have Renmuku and Kodoku on the first team going up against the Zenmanitan siblings, Meiyo and Heiwa!"** The announcer shouted in delight. All fighters came out at the same time.

Renmuku was a fire demon made of blue fire itself, and you could make out a ghastly, eerie smile. He could change form, which was revealed when he was showing off his transformation abilities to the crowd, making them cheer.

Kodoku was essentially a depressing purple blob that soon rose and transformed into a depressed pale teenage boy with a black cloak on that had one eye covered by the hair, the visible one being red.

One the other side, the Zenmanitan Siblings were dark green orangutans with trailing horns on their heads made of wood. Also, their hands and feet had claws made of wood, and their eyes were light blue.

They banged their fists together, and stood in a gorilla stance, leaning on the clenched fists on the ground.

" **BRAWL!"** The Announcer yelled, triggering an urge to fight in the Zenmanitan siblings.

Heiwa quickly dug into the ground while Meiyo leapt forward at his opponents at High-ANBU speed, being kicked high up into the air by Renmuku, who easily stopped Meiyo from doing anything.

(We're talking right below the clouds here.)

Kodoku then launched a ball of acid out of his mouth at Meiyo, which added insult to injury as it hit the spot that Meiyo was kicked at by Renmuku, which was burning.

Suddenly, holes in the arena ground appeared around Kodoku and Renmuku, shooting out hot, steaming water that was soon to fall on them.

However, Kodoku spat a layer of corrosive acid that then surrounded Renmuku and Kodoku, which bubbled out quickly, causing the hot water to be pushed away at Meiyo in the air, who at this point wanted to kill himself.

Then, Heiwa jumped straight up from the ground, yelling " **Geobeam** **!"** Launching a giant beam of what seemed to be pure, yellow energy at the Acid bubble, which instantly opened, allowing Renmuku to become an actual wall which completely ate up the beam.

Renmuku then then transformed into a flat mat, which expanded below the two primates, making them burn when they finally fell to the ground, ending the match very quickly.

" **And the winners are Kodoku and Renmuku, who ended the match much too soon! These opponents will return to the arena again in five minutes to fight each other!"** The announcer yelled as the two demons in the arena walked out.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Forest of Death)

* * *

(Play Eddie Van Halen: Hot for Teacher)

Anko was leaping from tree to tree in a certain area as she was trying to confuse Sakura, who was trying to tame her new powers currently. "Niwa Niwa Kihaten (Garden Garden Caltrops)!" She heard Sakura yell as pointy spikes erected from the tree branches.

Anko then performed hand seals and shot a ball of fire from her mouth at the branches, burning them to a crisp. She then turned a 180 and landed on the ground backwards, skidding to a halt.

Sakura then jumped down from the highest tree in the area. Her getup had changed, as now she had grey ANBU pants on, red Shinobi sandals and a tight black top, showing her concealed cleavage and slightly developed muscles from Anko's training. She also had steel plates on her shoulders, lower arms, and a breastplate. Her pink hair was tied in a knot and looked just like Ankos, but pink.

"I've been giving you a hard time lately, haven't I, Anko-sensei?" She joked, smirking in delight. Anko returned with a psychotic smile. "Don't get too cocky, kid. "Endan (Fireball)!"

Anko then launched a medium size fireball from her mouth at Sakura. Sakura quickly countered it by clapping her hands together, yelling "Doton: Ryūsaheki (Earth Release: Quicksand Wall)!"

A wall of quicksand came from the ground, intercepting the fireball. It then engulfed it and brought it down back to the soil. Anko looked confused. "You wasted your chakra. You could've easily jumped out of the way and saved chakra for another attack." Anko lectured, confused.

Sakura held up the Tora seal, sending chakra into the earth. Anko immediately realized what she was doing, and immediately started jumping through the trees away in terror.

"Yōton: Yōgan Kawa (Lava Release: Lava River)!" Sakura yelled as a burst of hot lava came from the ground, turning into a current in Anko's direction. The lava burnt all the trees in its path as it raced towards Anko. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Anko yelled as she raced away from the lava flow.

Anko then heard the sound of Sakura chasing her in the trees, singing "Anko-sensei~ come see your student!" in a playful tone. 'What the _HELL_ is with Genin these days!' Anko thought in annoyance.

"Niwa Niwa Kawaite (Garden Garden Thorn Hands)!" Sakura yelled, turning her arms into thorns with finger-like pricks at the ends.

Sakura then accelerated even more, lined up with Anko. She then swiped her claws at Anko, who jumped up and spat a fireball at Sakura, knocking her down to the ground where the Lava flow was coming.

Sakura then made an earth pillar below her erect from the ground, getting her above the lava flow. The Pillar did not fall in the lava as Sakura looked in the forest for Anko on the pillar.

A snake then slithered to Sakura slowly in the trees, then launched itself, hoping to bite Sakura. Sakura caught the Snake at the last second, penetrated it with her thorn hands, and extracted the venom from the snake, absorbing it into the thorns.

"No need for the lava flow anymore… Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Hell Swamp)!" Sakura yelled, holding up the Tora seal as she created a giant pool of mud, absorbing all of the lava into the ground.

"Thank Kami for those chakra-expanding exercises… otherwise I would drop dead this instant." Sakura thought out loud, looking around the forest for Anko.

'There you are!' Sakura thought as she traced movement in the trees. She then jumped between the trees, chasing once more as she recited disturbing and sweet lullabies.

"Anko-sensei~ come out to play! You wouldn't be mean to your beloved pupil, would you?" She sang, making Anko more disturbed by the minute.

Anko then flipped a 180 and shot a fireball at Sakura. Sakura shot out a burst of liquid venom at it, completely extinguishing it. "You can't escape me, Anko-sensei~!" Sakura yelled sweetly, picking up more speed.

'Well, shit. She's catching up to me quickly… wait is that!' Anko thought in shock as she saw a net of brambles coming out of trees in the distance.

Time itself slowed down as Anko thought to herself. 'How the hell can she even do that from a distance? **(** **UNHOLY WORD)** Genin these days. Alright, I need to think! She's trying to make me turn to another side of the forest so she can get me more easily, and if I burn the brambles, she could just make it again in another set of trees. She can't slow down now, though, she keeps catching up! Wait a sec… can't slow down… that's it!'

Anko then took out a Kunai and some wire. She then threw it to her right, pulling the wire with her as she turned to the left. Sakura, who couldn't slow down and couldn't see the wire in time, was bounced back by it.

Anko then went to the side Sakura's back was facing, and kicked her right to the ground and descended on her. "Looks like I win, huh?" Anko taunted, flashing a wicked smile. "You're an absurdly quick learner, you know that, kid?" She complemented, stepping off of Sakura's body. "Although your little twigs and branches won't do **(** **UNHOLY WORD)** to me."

(End Song)

"But still, you have a lot to learn." She said she realized Sakura was fully unconscious. She then hoisted Sakura over her shoulder, and walked off.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Pandemonium…)

* * *

" **Alright, here come Renmuku and Kodoku for their fight!"** The announcer roared in happiness as the two came out. " **MELEE!"** The announcer shouted again.

" **Kinhi: Enrin no Jutsu** **(Forbidden Fire: Flame Wheel Jutsu)!"** Renmuku yelled, turning into a wheel made of fire that rolled toward Kodoku at High-Jōnin speed, which would completely obliterate Kodoku if he didn't turn into an acid puddle at the last second, quenching a bit of Renmuku's flame as he ran over the acid.

Kodoku then immediately rose up into his humanoid form and muttered, " **Acid Berry** **."** Kodoku then created a round berry from his hand, and consumed it.

When Renmuku had recovered, he transformed into a fire humanoid standing at 6'1, which then dug deep into the ground of the arena and dove into the earth.

Kodoku raised an eyebrow at this, and yelled, " **Tochka no Jutsu** **(Baneful Bunker Jutsu)!"** Surrounding himself in acid.

Renmuku then jumped up from the ground, now a slim 6'1 black lava golem with small cracks in the skin revealing magma coursing through and a long tail with a fire at the end of it. And, finally, it wrote _לָבָה_ on his chest.

Soon after, Renmuku flashed through hand seals and ended on the Tora seal. " **Yōton: Yōgan-chi** **(Lava Release: Lava Pond)!"** Renmuku yelled, slamming his hands on the ground.

Instantly, the ground below Kodoku turned into hot lava, completely engulfing the acid shield that Kodoku constructed. Suddenly, everyone heard a cry of " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** **(Summoning Jutsu)!"** From the body of hot lava.

Then, a smoke cloud appeared from the lava pond, revealing a giant, purple whale with glorious, humongous dark red angel-like wings floating in the lava without being burned at all, thanks to its body that kept on emitting purple acid.

' **Well, this guy just has a counter for everything, doesn't he? Then how about this!' "** **Toraiwa** **(Tiger Rock)!"** Renmuku thought and shouted, summoning rocks and mud from the ground to create the giant shape of a tiger with the pure earth, then reinforced with fire inside.

" **GO!"** Renmuku roared as the tiger charged at the whale, leaping at it at the last second. But right before the Tiger grazed the skin of the whale, it turned into pure acid, making Kodoku jump high up to not get drenched in acid.

' **Oh, this is NOT good!'** Renmuku thought in horror as he realized he was about to fall in acid. He then turned the tiger into pure hot mud, right before he jumped off. " **You're wide open, Kodoku!"** Renmuku yelled, unconsciously flashing through hand seals and ending on the Fire seal in the right hand, and the Earth seal in the left hand and clapping them together to form the Mi seal right after he clapped them.

" **Yōton: Kazan-Keisei no Jutsu** **(Lava Release: Volcano Formation Jutsu)!"** Renmuku screamed with all his might as he landed on the ground of the arena, and slammed his hands on it.

Soon, a giant rise in the earth came up below Kodoku, opening a hole at the last second for him to fall into. ' **That wraps it up,'** Renmuku thought to himself. ' **There's no possible way he can escape from that, the heat will evaporate his acid and he will not come out.'**

Unfortunately, Kodoku flew out of the small volcano right when Renmuku was thinking, much to his annoyance. Kodoku then landed in front of Renmuku and asked, " **Hand-to-hand combat now, to end this?"**

" **Agreed."** Renmuku settled into a stance with his right leg up off the ground, knee sticking out. His left leg was slightly on its toes, and his hands were up with fingertips at eyebrow level also with his hips leaned back very, very slightly.

Kodoku, on the other hand, settled into a simple Muay Thai stance. Kodoku then disappeared because of his blinding speed, then reappearing instantly on the side of Renmuku, going for a lower swinging clockwise roundhouse to Renmuku's supposed rib area.

Renmuku jumped over Kodoku's leg quickly, retaliating with a upside-down snap kick, since he flipped in midair to pull it off. Kodoku was knocked back severely, almost hitting the wall of the arena. " **Belch** **."** Kodoku muttered as he spat out an unbelievably large amount of acid at Renmuku.

' **Is that why he ate the berry?'** Renmuku questioned in his mind as he leaped over the acid to Kodoku. Renmuku then made flame come out of the cracks in his earth armor as jets to propel him faster to Kodoku.

" **Yōgan-Yō** **(Lava Hug)!"** Renmuku shouted cheerfully as he tried to grab Kodoku, who quickly evaded the sudden charge by stepping to the left. ' **He's wide open now!'** Kodoku thought excitedly as he saw Renmuku after trying to grab him.

Kodoku tried to land a right hook on Renmuku's shoulder area, which was parried by Renmuku using his left lower arm. Renmuku then grabbed Kodoku's hand and pulled him over to grab him. ' **(UNHOLY WORD)** **!'** Kodoku yelled in his mind as he was trapped in Renmuku's embrace.

Renmuku's cracks started glowing, and fire started to go around Kodoku. ' **Guess this is my end…'** Kodoku thought as he closed his eyes and smiled.

" **Ow! (UNHOLY WORD)!"** Renmuku's fire and earth body colliding with Kodoku's acid had ended up absorbing acid into the cracks, quenching a big amount of the fire inside. Soon, the fire was reduced to nothing, and the earth armor ended up turning into mud on the ground.

" **It looks as if Renmuku is defeated, but he could reignite! 10, 9, 8, 7…"** The announcer started to count down with the audience joining in. " **6, 5, 4,** **3, 2, 1, and that's Game! The Winner is Kodoku!"** The announcer finished excitedly, making the audience cheer for Kodoku.

' **I won…'** Kodoku thought to himself, smiling. " **And now, the first day of the Tourney is over! Time for the audience to leave!"** The announcer declared, getting groans from the demons in the stands as they left. " **I'm not the one who manages this…"** The Announcer scoffed quietly.

(Meanwhile, in Konoha…)

"Darnit, Raijin, can you not try to go half all out when we train?" An exhausted Niba panted, holding on to his Kodachi lodged in the ground. "Yeah, man, it's not like this is the real Exams, you know?" Kazuha yawned, sheathing his sword.

"Meh, I don't really measure my power in training much. But if I went full out, you would be dead." Raijin shrugged, turning his staff back into drumsticks.

"Tch. Well, we'll be able to beat you sooner or later, Raijin. For sure!" Niba yelled, sheathing his Kodachi. "I'll look forward to it." Raijin replied cheerfully, stretching.

"I wonder who'll fight you in the last match?" Kazuha thought out loud, scratching his chin. "I'd have to say… that Naruto Uzu… what-cha-ma-callit guy. He seems pretty good." Niba answered casually, sitting on a nearby rock that somehow wasn't even touched by their training.

"Very quick on his feet, yea. He'd make a great swordsman as well, since he can also somehow predict movements." Kazuha added, Niba nodding in response. "How'd you start talking about that guy again?" Raijin asked himself, scraping his hippocampus. Figuratively.

"We were asking you who'd fight you in the finals. Of course, you'll probably be in it… hopefully." Kazuha replied, narrowing his eyes when he said 'hopefully.' "Yeah, you _better_ win, Raijin. Gotta represent our Village well, along with us." Niba threatened playfully, adding pressure.

Slowly, the two brothers walked slowly up to Raijin, making threatening gestures as a joke. "I'll do your job better than you two, I'd bet!" Raijin boomed angrily. Niba gritted his teeth. "Oh, yeah?" "Definitely." Raijin finished smugly. Niba and Kazuha looked at each other, exchanged a glace, and unsheathed their swords.

" _Again_? Seriously, guys?" Raijin inquired, annoyed. "Damn right!" The two brothers yelled, charging forward as Raijin beat his drums rapidly.

(Back to Makai, outside Pandemonium…)

" **Since your amatuer Sage Mode has worn off, it's time to meditate. This time, however, sit with your legs crossed somewhere in the Alps of Makai and make this hand symbol. I want to see which works better: Pinchi or Ki."** Kurama ordered, holding up his left hand, which had the thumb and index finger pinched together and the rest of fingers curled.

"Okay, but what's the difference?" Naruto questioned with a confused look on his face. " **A bit hard to explain, but Pinchi brings up a different experience in your mind to get you in Sage Mode. Now, go!"** Kurama answered and ordered, pointing to the Alps.

Naruto then sighed, and took off. 'I wonder what the foxes are like?' Naruto brought up in his mind while he ran. 'Kurama told me that they have different tribes that serve under him, but what are the individual fox tribes like?' Naruto asked himself, thinking of stereotypes for each tribe.

"The Ice tribe is probably full of chill foxes that like to relax a lot, but not _quite_ lazy, the Shadow tribe consists of edgy, reserved foxes, I'd bet, the Reptile Tribe… is probably nice, but territorial, and the Mud Tribe is probably full of either pricks, or smart-asses, and nice foxes. Kurama's a Mud-Fox, and he's a mix of a prick and nice guy, so the Mud Tribe is probably full of those two.'

Naruto then proceeded to picture what the foxes of each tribe looked like in his mind, somehow accidentally leading to some pretty traumatizing imagery…

(Meanwhile, in a forest in Konoha…)

"Hold, on, Kazuha! You may want to look at this! You too, Raijin!" A surprised Niba shouted in the forest. In about a minute, Raijin and Kazuha were at his side. "This better be good, Niba. I was about to eat my delicious rice cakes until you called." Raijin said, frowning under his mask.

"Oh, it _is_ good. Take a look at this tree stump here? Odd, ain't it?" Niba remarked, pointing at the stump. Kazuha opened his mouth in shock. "Wait, is that a Penta-" "You betcha." Niba interrupted, a bit intimidated by the symbol on it. "Leave it alone, Kami knows what's going on near here." Raijin ordered, walking out of the forest to leave the two brothers.

Kazuha stared at it in shock before he reassured himself. "I'm gonna go now. I have no business here." Kazuha said, dragging Niba with him. "C'mon, Niba."

"What? How come you're so dismissive of this! This is a random Pentagram in the woods-" "And you wanna know what's happening here? Some sick bastard could've sacrificed a goat, and you wanna get to the details of it?" Raijin angrily interrupted, a scared look in his eyes.

"Raijin, calm down! Why the hell are you so-" "Because unlike you, _I_ remember what happened last time we came across a Pentagram in the Elemental Nations. Do you want to see that happen again? DO YOU?" Raijin yelled in Niba's face, both of them feeling a sudden pain in their noses.

"Do you guys want me to drag you out of these woods like this? DO YOU?" Kazuha mocked the both of of them, pinching their noses tightly. "Y-You're acting like a granny!" Raijin insulted Kazuha, making him pinch their noses even harder. "Do you want me to pinch even harder? DO YOU?" Kazuha shouted to the both of them with a sadistic look on his face.

"N-NO!" They both stuttered, eager to get out of Kazuha's pinch hold. He let go with a grin on his face, the two immediately clenching their noses. "Now don't ever mention Sensei like that again, capiche?" Kazuha asked with a serious look on his face. "Capiche…" Raijin and Niba replied with hints of sadness in their voices.

* * *

(Back in Makai…)

* * *

"Note to self, _never_ think about that again. Now, time to find a good spot…" Naruto said to himself, leaping through the Alps. "Hey, what's this?" Naruto asked himself as he saw a Pentagram, painted with blood in a circle surrounded by ash.

"Hmm, weird, but I've been searching for three minutes, and I just want to get to meditating, so might as well!" Naruto joyfully proclaimer, jumping in the Pentagram to meditate. 'Although, something tells me that I probably shouldn't do this… meh, fuck it.' Naruto thought to himself.

'Although, I do feel as if someone is watching me…' Naruto barely opened his right eye to see someone peeking from a crevice, but too far to see all the details. 'If he wants to try, he can try.' Naruto then caught a small blade with his fingers, as he saw it coming from the beginning. 'Damnit, is it a group of three?'

Naruto then threw the blade back where it came from while still in his Pinchi state. He then stood up, and scanned the nearby mountains. " **Amaashi** **(Rain Foot)!"** A voice yelled behind Naruto. Naruto turned around quickly, and saw someone descending on him with their right foot forward, left foot curled, and arms high up in the air.

Naruto grabbed their leg and threw them onto the ground, but the unknown demon pushed their hands unto the ground, and flipped unto their feet into a certain Taijutsu stance.

From here, Naruto could see that the figure was, in fact, a girl. She was 5'1, and was wearing a red Kung-Fu shirt with a black hem, trim and buttons, and black baggy pants that were much tighter around the ankles than the rest of the legs. She had black hair tied into a long ponytail, and her skin was navy-blue. Her eyes were the same shade of red as her top, and on her head was a black cap that had a blood red Pentagram design on it.

" **Most Monks come trying to remove my Pentagram, but you meditate on it? You're pretty audacious, human."** She complemented Naruto, pointing at him. "I could say the same to you, picking a fight with me like that." He responded with a sheepish grin on his face. " **Heh. On guard!"** She yelled, leaping forward in a lunging motion with her right foot and fist in front.

Naruto threw a side roundhouse kick to her left side, which was immediately parried when she landed on the ground. She tried to counter with a hook, but Naruto grabbed her arm, shoved it to the side, and weaved behind her with a flash to follow up with a chop to the neck, which was prevented by a Monkey Fist.

"Soru (Shave)!" Naruto yelled, disappearing behind her and reappearing in front of her. She threw a punch at Naruto's face, which was blocked with his forehead. Her fist cracked, and Naruto weaved behind her again and this time, tried to elbow her in the spine, but she fully stretched her back and took it.

She then quickly turned around and shoved him with immense power and weight, pushing him back as if it were a heavy punch. Naruto barely landed on the ground on his own two feet, and smiled at the girl. "You're holding back." Naruto said in a kind tone. The Demon Girl looked confused and flustered. " **Holding back? Did you not just feel that, stupid!?"** She quickly rolled into a ball, making Naruto leap above.

But she quickly sprang out of her ball state, flying up quickly to Naruto, kicking him multiple times in the stomach, too much to count. " **You're the one who's holding back here.** **Atsuenden** **(Rolling Electricity)!"** She yelled, delivering a strong final kick that launched Naruto up in the air.

"Well, damn. Was gonna meditate, but oh, well. No escaping this fight! Geppō (Moon Step)!" Naruto roared in joy, leaping from thin air to the unknown Demon-Girl.

" **What the hell?"** She said to herself, looking at Naruto. Her eyes quickly widened, seeing Naruto almost right in front of her before she could even plan her next move. Naruto then suddenly disappeared out of thin air and reappeared in front of her, placing his right foot on her abdomen and grabbing both her arms simultaneously.

"Muryō Tomoe Nage (Free Tomoe Throw)!" He yelled, rolling backwards and pulling her back with him. He then rolled another three times before he threw back a far distance in the mountains. " **OH SH-"** He heard a cry before he heard the sound of someone falling onto cold, hard ground.

'Surprised that worked.' Naruto mused to himself, smiling. "Now…" Naruto whispered to himself before he went into the Pentagram to meditate.

* * *

 **New Chapter! I made up Sakura's devil fruit, hopefully Oda won't add a fruit just like it. Sorry it's been so long, and sorry this chapter is a bit crap. It was written in a rush, and I forgot about this fanfiction for a bit of time since I was playing so much Quake and Third Strike. But, here it is. Chapter 10. I'm gonna really work on concluding this Arc, and the Naruto in Makai part especially. And if you practice Judaism or Christianity, I do apologize for the use of Pentagrams in the chapter. Anyways, this is Prime Steak signing out, heading into the kitchen again.**


End file.
